


Secrets Lies and Betrayal

by Delisianna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and Dany meet at a young age, Lyanna Stark Lives, POV Daenerys Targaryen, POV Jon Snow, POV Lyanna Stark, POV Rhaegar Targaryen, POV Rhaella Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, Resurrection, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 88,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delisianna/pseuds/Delisianna
Summary: Alternate Universe Canon Divergence. Jon won't be going to the wall. Lyanna Stark lives. Jon and Dany will meet early on while they are still children. Dany will know who Jon is, but he won't, not until a few chapters. The truth won't take long to come out. Additional relationship tags will be posted has story progresses.There are two factions of the children of the forest in this fic, those that are good who live below the wall and those who are evil and were vanquished beyond the wall.





	1. Secrets

** The Trident ** ** 283 AC **

Rubies flew where a dying prince was struck hard against his chest, by a mad stag whose lust for vengeance blinded him at the thought of being rejected by the woman he thought rightfully belonged to him.

He first met her when she visited the Eyrie to see her older brother Ned and became infatuated by her wild beauty. 

The love fool was being fostered with her brother, the one they called the quiet wolf who was more of a brother to him, than his two brothers he left back at Storms End. Stannis was a fickle-minded bore and Renly was too young for them to be considered close.

He told Ned that he wanted to marry his sister. But the she-wolf had made it clear, she didn’t want him. 

Now the stag stood there blood dripping from his face, angered still at the sight of the prince who laid beneath him. 

_ You stole her from me, _the mad stag said to himself, looking upon the fallen prince as he watched him take his final breath uttering a single word.

“Lyanna.” 

When the men who were fighting for the dragon prince saw their prince fall to the stag's hammer, many threw down their weapons to surrender while the greedy ones however fell down on their knees, trying to gather the fallen rubies that fell from the prince black armor. 

Taking one last look upon the fallen dragon, the stag spat on the ground before saying to himself, _now you will never have her dragon spawn_, before leaving the silver-haired prince laying in the water of the Trident. 

** Kings Landing ** ** 283 AC **

His son Rhaegar was dead, the mad king knew when all the ravens flocked upon Kings landing with messages of what happened on the Trident. 

Nervously he looked at Tywin’s golden son Jamie. “Go tell my queen to come here." He ordered. 

She came to him with red soaked eyes, she had already heard what happened to her son, her sweet boy who preferred his singing overkilling.

She gazed upon the man she was forced to marry for some prophecy her father Jaehaerys had told her she needed to fulfill. 

The prince that was promised would be born for yours and Aerys line he told her. 

Looking upon her abusive mad husband with his long unkempt nails and matted hair. She thought to herself,_ I should've run away with my knight ser Bonifer Hasty, at least I would’ve been happy with him._

“Our son fell on the Trident.” He told her with no remorse in his voice.

She watched as he dug his nails in his skin instantly bleeding.

_This is all your fault,_ she wanted to say, if it wasn’t for him burning the Stark lord Rickard and his heir Brandon there would be no rebellion. 

But she kept quiet to listen to whatever madness her husband had to say. 

“You will take Viserys with you and escape to Dragonstone. I will write a royal decree naming Viserys my heir!” 

_Heir_? she thought, but Aegon is your heir she wanted to protest even though she knew he was but a babe. 

So instead of not wanting to make her husband mad, she asked. “What about Elia, Rhaneys, and baby Aegon?” 

Her husband spat. “They will remain here at the Red Keep. To keep house Martell in line.” 

Before she could tell him to let her take them with her, she noticed her husband beckon ser Williem and other guards over to take the queen and his son and set sail for Dragonstone immediately. 

She had rushed to pack, taking whatever that was of value with her. 

The guards told her, she needed to hurry they needed to set sail right away.

_What we need to do is get Elia and her children, and take them from here, surely you men know the city will be sacked once the stag arrives seeking vengeance for a woman he loved that didn’t love him back! _she thought to herself.

She knew about her son taking the Stark girl for a wife, so did Elia. Her son’s first marriage was never out of love but for duty, his father demanded heirs and so asked his cousin Steffon Baratheon and his wife to sail to Essos in order of finding Rhaegar a wife with Valyrian blood and features. But sadly, their ship sunk off the coast of Storms End while Robert and his brothers watched. 

So of course, Robert would be mad at the fact that Lyanna choose Rhaegar over him. 

He already blamed Rhaegar for his parents' demise, so why wouldn’t he also blame her son for Lyanna not loving him?

At least the girl was smart enough to run away from the mad stag and into the arms of the one she loves. 

Even though she was sure both of them did not expect things to get this far out of hand. 

Lyanna's brother Brandon had ridden from Riverrun to the Red Keep demanding Rhaegar’s head for dishonoring his sister. Sadly, the boy had to drag his poor father into his mess.

When lord Rickon Stark arrived in Kings landing demanding a trial by combat in order to free his son Bradon from imprisonment. 

Her mad husband had told the northern liege lord that fire would be his champion so he burnt lord Rickon while having his heir Brandon tied to a rope that chocked him while he tried to reach the sword to free his father. 

“My queen?” Someone said stirring her from her thoughts. “We have to go now!” 

Rhaella arrived on the ship with Viserys in her hand, he was begging to be picked up, but she was with child and didn’t want to pick him up. 

“My queen,” the Velaryon captain said to her. “We are ready to set sail for Dragonstone.” 

"Very well." She replied looking back at the capital. She'd begged Aerys once more to allow her to take Elia and the children to Dragonstone, or have them sent to Dorne.

Instead, the man refused her once more, now blaming the Martell's for Rhaegar's death, when it was his fault.

** The Tower of Joy ** ** 283 AC **

The news came that her beloved prince died on the Trident, and if that wasn’t bad enough, she learned that Elia and her children along with the mad king were also killed when Kings Landing got sacked by Tywin Lannister and his men. 

It was too much for the young she-wolf, she was a young girl of six and ten, who met and fell in love with her dragon prince and was now carrying his child.

She felt alone wondering if it was all worth it to fall in love with the dragon prince and running away with him. 

Looking down on her stomach feeling her child kicking her, she knew it was worth it,_ my dragon-pup is worth it,_ she told herself. 

_Robert be damned for taking Rhaegar from her,_ she told herself. 

** Kings Landing **

_"Good riddance to the dragon spawns." _ Robert bellowed. Ned stood silent, he could not believe the words Robert spoke next to him as Tywin Lannister presented the bodies of Elia and her children to him. 

The glint he saw in Robert's eyes only further proved that he was glad his sister never wanted to marry Robert. 

_"Ned, he as already fathered a bastard daughter in the Vale," _Lyanna told him_, "that was before Lya," _Ned replied trying to make his sister understand that Robert will be a good husband to you and won't take another woman to bed after he weds you. 

He thought to himself,_ Lya could always tell what was in a man’s heart._ She had refused to marry Robert, but Ned had been too happy at the thought of Robert becoming his good brother he didn’t take into consideration what his sister wanted. 

_I must leave this retched place at once._ He had received news that his sister was in Dorne and Ned wanted to make his way there. 

“Robert, I need to leave,” Ned said. 

“Why?” Robert replied. 

“I’ve received word about my sister, and I plan to go and rescue her!” 

“I will offer you men,” Robert told him. 

“No need, I don’t want to alarm her captors. I will take a few men of my own party with me.” 

“Do bring her back to me Ned, so we can marry.” 

Ned nodded and left grimacing at the thought of his sister ever wanting to marry Robert after what he had allowed to go unpunished. 

** The Tower of Joy **

_ “_My lady you have to push.” The midwife told her. 

“I can’t it hurts.” Was all she could muster. She had been in labor now for a day trying to bring her dragon-wolf into the world, the babe was at least two moons early, and the pain was too much for her to bear.

_Rhaegar __was gone, her father and brother were both gone and Ned had fought with Robert to overthrow the Targaryen’s. _

Her husband’s best friend and knight had walked in clearly frustrated, ser Arthur Dayne looked at her with both fear and concern in his purple eyes as he went over to Wylla whispering in her ear. 

She saw Wylla shrugged before shaking her head to him. She watched as ser Arthur looked at her again with the same fear in his eyes before walking out back to the other two kings' guards. 

“How is she doing? “ser Oswell asked Arthur. 

“Nothing as changed” he replied, wiping sweat beads from his forehead.

Just then their lord commander ser Gerold Hightower began to speak, word had come that the queen and Viserys had made it to Dragonstone and that the queen was with child. 

They had decided that in case the princess Lyanna and her child should perish they would make their way to Dragonstone, it’s what Rhaegar would’ve wanted. 

“I will go back to look out.” their commander said. 

** Riverlands ** ** 283 AC **

She had married a man she did not want, just to appease her father for the war against the crown. 

In order for the marriage alliance to still happen, she would have to marry Brandon’s younger brother Ned. 

While her younger sister would wed the lord of the Vale Jon Arryn. 

Her sister was mad with rage at the thought of marrying an old man. 

"It is your duty her father had told her." _Family__,__ duty__,__ honor_ the words of House Tully. 

She knew she was getting off far greater than her sister, and now she sat there in her room with a babe sleeping in his cradle waiting for her husband who she hadn’t seen since they consummated their marriage since he had to leave after to head off to war, and now that the war had ended, her husband didn’t even bother to head back to Riverrun after Kings landing. Word had reached that her husband was now in pursuit of finding his sister. 

** The Tower of Joy **

Her skin was pale and her eyes wary, it had taken two days to give birth to her dragon-pup. 

“What name would you give him my lady?” 

She knew Rhaegar wanted to name him Visenya if he was a girl, but with the fall of the Targaryen dynasty with only a babe for their king she decided to not give her son a Targaryen name. 

“His name will be Jon. He will be a king just like king Jon Stark” she told Wylla as the three kings-guards stood before their young king. 

She watched as all three took a knee and pledged their swords before the babe. 

It had been a fortnight since their young king had been born and word had come to them that Ned Stark was on his way with a bannerman Howland Reed. 

They had been sharpening their blades when ser Oswell announced riders approaching from his lookout. 

“Where’s my sister?” spoke the quiet wolf. 

“She’s waiting for you inside” came the reply of ser Hightower 

Ned raced up the steps taking two at a time, rushing to be with her, when he heard the sound of a babe he rushed opening the doors that led to the bed-chamber. 

What he saw astonished him, there in the bed laid his sister with a young babe sulking at her breast. 

“Ned?” he heard his name but he was too stunned at what he saw before him to even move. 

“Ned” she shouted again. 

“Lya” he finally answered stepping closer towards her then kneeling next to her as he observed the young babe in his sister’s arms. 

Looking around the room Ned saw two other females standing to the corner observing their lady while the sword of the morning Arthur Dayne stood behind like a shadow observing. 

Ned looked at his sister now realizing what his sister had been up to. 

“Who is the babe Lya?” he asked her. 

Looking proudly at her babe then back at her brother, she began “I named him Jon after the great king of winter, Jon Stark” beaming his sister continued. 

“His name is Jon Targaryen 1st of his name.” 

Ned felt like the room was closing in on him coming to the realization is sister was never kidnapped as Robert said. But instead ran away to be with her dragon prince. 

Her brother cleared his throat before asking “can I hold him?” 

She hesitated first, “only if you promise not to hurt him” 

It pained him when she spoke those words, “Lya, you think I would hurt my own blood?” 

She looked at her gurgling babe giving him a kiss before handing him over to her brother. 

Taking the babe Ned saw a wisp of dark brown hair on his head with eyes so dark grey they looked obsidian. 

He smiled at his sister while looking at the babe in his arms “he as the stark coloring Lya” 

“I know” she replied smiling at her babe. 

Handing the babe back to his sister he asked “what do you plan on doing now Lya?” 

“I plan on taking him back with us to Winterfell” she replied. 

His sister was young and naive to think Robert would allow her to return back to Winterfell with the Targaryen heir sired by the man who captured his sister’s heart. 

“Lya, Robert is not going to allow you to return to Winterfell especially if he knows you sired Rhaegar’s son.” 

Ned grimaced at what he was about to tell her next. 

“He still wants to marry you Lya.” 

“I will not marry that whoring killer Ned” she yelled. 

“I didn’t think you would Lya, but we can’t let him know about the babe, you should let me take him back to Winterfell where I can raise him as my own” 

“You would have me leave my son with you to be raised as a bastard Ned?” she spat. 

“It would be best then for him to be raised on the run like the queen and prince Viserys on Dragonstone”   
“The queen is pregnant she told her brother” 

“I know” he replied. 

Within a moons turn they had formulated a plan. Ned would take Jon and Wylla with him to Kings Landing claiming Jon his bastard before heading to Winterfell to meet his wife and son. 

And if Robert were to ask about his sister Lyanna, he would then tell Robert that he couldn’t locate her. 

While Lya would head to Dragonstone with ser Hightower and ser Oswell Whent. 

Ned knew that his sister would have to leave with the royal family across the narrow sea before Robert was able to send a fleet to Dragonstone. 

Arthur decided that he would stay at Starfall, claiming he wanted to be with his family. 

But Ned already knew Arthur was staying to be near his future king.

They were all saying their goodbyes, Ned was heading north to Kings landing, while his sister would head to Starfall with the kings-guards before boarding a boat to Dragonstone. 

“Lyanna” Ned walked over to his sister and gave her a tight hug and whispered in her ear “once things calm down, I will bring you back home securely either through White Harbor or East Watch by the sea” 

Tearing up she told her brother “promise me, Ned, that you will take good care of him and tell him about me.” 

Ned knew there was no way he would tell Jon about his mother until the time was right, for the sake of Jon and his family's life. 

He watched as his sister walked over to Jon held him one last time with tears in her eyes before peppering him with kisses. 

** Dragonstone 284 AC **

“How is the queen?” ser Gerold asked ser Williem 

“Not good lord commander, she hasn’t been the same since the news came about the slaughter of Elia and her grandchildren” he replied before looking over at the hooded female they had brought with them to Dragonstone. 

Noticing ser Williems hesitation to continue, the lord commander introduced the hooded woman. 

“Do not worry old friend, this is princess Lyanna Stark second wife of Rhaegar. We can’t take any chances in case of the Spider as birds running around so we have concealed her identity” 

Stunned ser Williem asked, “when did Rhaegar take another wife?” 

“I take it the queen never mentioned it to anyone then? Good!” ser Gerold replied “the fewer people who know the better” 

“Now take us to queen Rhaella!” 

They were led towards Aegon’s wing of the royal chambers before a guard opened the door for the party to enter. 

“My queen” both kings-guards knelt before her. 

The queen looked pale and heavy with child laying in bed. Next to her was young Viserys, who was holding on to his mother’s hand tightly. 

“Come closer” she had beckoned them with a soft voice barely a whisper. 

They walked over to her, with ser Gerold stepping closer to her whispering in her ear “my queen, I have brought Rhaegar’s wife Lyanna." 

Nodding the queen said “leave us, I need to speak to my good daughter alone” 

The lord commander nodded asking everyone in the room to leave except for Lyanna, one of the handmaidens who was in the room took Viserys in the arms after he was fussing not wanting to leave his mother. 

“Step closer lady Lyanna, I want to see you.” 

Lyanna stepped closer to her taking her hood off revealing herself to the queen. 

The queen smiled, “you are a wild beauty, I can see why my son fell in love with you.” 

Lyanna smiled before thanking the queen. 

“And you are a far greater beauty” Lyanna replied. 

The queen chuckled a little turning away to look at the fire, “you think me a great beauty even though I look like this?” she then cleared her throat. 

Wanting to get straight to the point the queen looked at Lyanna again before saying, “the last time I spoke to my son, he said you were with child, do tell me did you have the babe” 

“Not wanting to cry in front of the queen at the thought of her dragon or her dragon-wolf Lyanna spoke. 

“I gave birth to a boy your grace” not being sure how she should go about telling the queen that her brother Ned as her son, she hesitated. 

Until the queen spoke. 

‘Where is the boy then lady Lyanna? Can I see my grandson?” 

“He is not here your grace; I gave him to my brother for protection.” 

Puzzled the queen asked “which brother?"

Bowing her head Lyanna replied “Ned Stark!” 

Lyanna looked up again and instead of a feeble woman being before her, Lyanna saw a dragon with flames in her dark indigo eyes that looked so much like Rhaegar's. 

“Why in seven hells would you give my son’s only remaining child to your brother? after he helped the mad stag slaughter my son, your husband! Was it not bad enough that you and Rhaegar ran away and married in secret? Now you have sent my poor defenseless grandson off to be slaughtered?” 

_ Ned promised, _Lyanna wanted to say but she kept quiet. 

“For the sake of my grandson, you better be sure the mad stag doesn’t get to look upon the boy!” 

He as the stark coloring your grace, he as my dark brown hair and long face, but everything else is Rhaegar, from his full lips, curly hair, and nose.” Lyanna told her. 

“What of his eyes?” the queen asked 

“His eyes are so dark grey they look obsidian” biting her lips Lyanna thought about her son’s eyes, they were the perfect mixture of her grey eyes and Rhaegar’s dark indigo eyes. 

Feeling somewhat comfortable knowing the boy didn’t have the Targaryen hair color and eyes, the queen was grateful at least the gods showed mercy on her grandson. 

“What is his name?” the queen asked. 

“I named him Jon” Lyanna replied. 

They had been on Dragonstone for a fortnight when Ned sent word to Dragonstone, warning of Robert sending his brother Stannis with war galleys to attack Dragonstone. 

The queen had been in labor the entire day before Lyanna had left her and went back to her chamber. 

Looking over Blackwater Bay Lyanna watched as the storm laid waste to the Targaryen fleet that was protecting the island. 

It was surely the worst storm anyone had seen. 

Suddenly someone burst through the door, Lyanna quickly reached for her dagger that was located on her left. Luckily for her, it was ser Oswell at the door. 

“My lady,” he said, “the queen needs you” 

At his words, Lyanna raced out of her chamber running to where the queen’s chamber was. 

Not wanting to knock Lyanna burst through the door, and saw the midwife cradling a babe in her arms as the maester worked on the queen. 

“Step forward” the queen beckoned Lyanna 

Walking towards her good mother who she had got to know within the few weeks on Dragonstone Lyanna was worrying about her good mother's health. 

“The queen took Lyanna’s hand holding it tightly, “Lyanna” she whispered, “I need you to take Viserys and the babe and escape before Stannis gets here.” 

Looking over at her handmaiden beckoning her to bring the babe over to her. She held the babe tightly with mirth in her eyes “I named her Daenerys Stormborn” the queen said, not taking her eyes off her daughter her good mother spoke again. 

“You and Jon are the only family my children have right now, I need you to escape Dragonstone with my children.” 

Lyanna wanted to tell the queen not to say such things, that she would be ok and that she was just tired from the giving birth. 

But instead, she watched as the queen handed her the babe. 

Lyanna looked at the princess cradled in her arms. 

The babe looked so much like the queen, except for her violet eyes. 

Where Daenerys had violet eyes, the queen had dark indigo eyes like Rhaegar. 

Lyanna had instantly fallen in love with the babe that laid in her arms looking at her with her violet orbs. 

She didn’t know what overcame her. She didn’t have Jon with her, but she would love this child regardless if she wasn’t the one who birthed her. 

Lyanna told herself at that moment that she would even have the babe suckle from her breasts to keep her fed if she had to. 

Turning back to her good mother Lyanna gave her word “I promise your grace to take good care of your two dragons” 

Noticing that the queen was pleased, she watched as her good mother turned to the two kings' guards and ser Willem. 

“Take a ship and leave Dragonstone now before the storm clears. Head with my family to the free cities and keep them safe!” 

Ser Gerold objected “But the storm your grace. Plus, we can't leave you here alone with Stannis men out there.” 

The queen replied to the lord commander of the kings-guard “by the grace of the old gods and new that storm out there is the only thing protecting us from Stannis charging Dragonstone. Now leave before the Storm ends while you have time!” 

Not wanting to disappoint their queen the men nodded and left with lady Lyanna to prepare a ship to leave. 

** Winterfell 284 AC **

She got out of the litter and glanced at the gloomy castle that she was now the lady of. 

I_t would’ve not been so gloomy __if Brandon was __the lord of Winterfell_, she said to herself**. **

She knew that she was a married woman now and shouldn’t be thinking so fondly of her husband’s dead brother. But Brandon was the one she wanted. 

Looking back at the litter she watched as her wet nurse brought the heir to Winterfell forward. 

Robb was now seven moons and still hadn’t met his father yet. 

Looking over she could see that the castle servants had come outside to greet their new lady, she also saw a young boy of five and ten staring at her first then looked over at the wet nurse with grey Stark eyes fixated on her babe. 

_ That must be _ _ Benjen _ _ Stark,_ she thought to herself, she never got a chance to meet him before. 

Not liking the way he had looked at her and her son. She walked over towards her wet nurse. 

She took the babe from the wet nurse and walked back over to where the boy stood. 

“Lady Stark,” the boy said bowing his head “welcome to Winterfell!” 

She stood there for a moment before bitterly saying “where is my lord husband?” 

“He hasn’t arrived from White Harbor as yet” the lanky boy replied. 

Feeling uneasy about the situation, part of her wanted to get back in her litter with her son and go back to Riverrun. But she knew her lord father Hoster Tully would not welcome her back. 

She was a married woman now with a child who was heir to the north. 

_ Family, duty, honor, _ she told herself_. I will not let these northerners run me from my new home, I am the lady of Winterfell and my son is their heir! _

It had been a sennight when a Stark guard announced that the lord of Winterfell was near Winter town heading towards Winterfell. 

She had hurried and gotten ready sending for the wet nurse to feed Robb so he wouldn’t be fussy when his lord father arrived. 

Standing outside, Benjen watched proudly has Stark banners and bannermen made there way towards the castle. 

He watched as Ned rode towards them, he was happy to have his brother back. 

He and lady Catelyn were not getting along and truth be told he was tired of her complaining. 

_ She complained about there not being a Sept for her to pray to the seven. _

_ “We are northerners” he had told her “we worship the old gods." _

_ Then she complained about the servants and the food not being to her liking. He had told her the servants had been there for years and that she just needed to get _ _ a__cquai__nted _ _ with northern cuisines _

_ Then she went and complained about the cold, “I am not a god, I can’t just flash my hands and make it warm for you. _ _ Plus, _ _ you're in the north” _He told her.

What he really wanted to tell her though was to pack up and leave after he overheard her tell her wet nurse that She hated being in the gloomy north and cared not for his brother Ned. 

She would’ve preferred Brandon the one who sired Robb and not Ned! 

If only she knew that Brandon didn’t want her. He was being forced to marry her for his father’s ambitions. 

Not being able to stand there any longer listening to her talk poorly about his brother, he made himself present before her and her wet nurse. 

“Ned preferred Ashara Dayne over you” before walking away. 

Smirking to himself about that confrontation, as he stood there waiting for his brother to dismount. 

Suddenly Benjen saw a litter come to a halt, he had known who was in there because of the raven his brother sent him detailing all that had happened south. 

His heart was filled with joy. 

Lyanna may not be here with him, but he would make her son feel at home in Winterfell. 

She watched as her husband dismounted from his horse, slowly with his head down looking at the babe that was wrapped in blankets in her arms. 

“Lord Stark” she greeted him. 

“My lady” he greeted her back wondering if he should give her a peck on the cheek. 

_No_, he said to himself, not in front of everyone. 

Then he turned to the babe she held in her arms. 

“Your son” she smiled and told him. 

Beaming with joy, Ned took a look at the babe she held in her arms. 

The babe had the Tully auburn hair and eyes, blue as the sea. 

Smiling he said to his wife, “he seems pretty big for his age” 

“I have kept him well fed my lord.” 

Suddenly she noticed a woman standing in front of the litter that she had paid no attention towards. 

The woman stood there with a babe wrapped tightly in her arms. 

She felt something stir inside her, was it rage or fear? 

Looking at her husband waiting for an explanation, she saw him flush red before he beckoned the woman to step forward. 

“Catelyn” he began, “this is Wylla, she is my son Jon’s wet nurse.” 

The lady of Winterfell stood there stunned at her husband’s admission of fathering a bastard and bringing him home to Winterfell. 

She watched as the babe began to stir in the woman’s arms and saw a wisp of dark brown hair on the babe’s head. _ Stark hair _ she thought to herself. 

Feeling like the northern lords and her husband’s brother were snickering behind her back. 

She started to walk back inside. Back to her chambers, not wanting to be outside where she was sure everyone was laughing at her. 

_ Brandon would never do this to me _she kept repeating to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update should be up by at least Saturday


	2. Northern Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple character pov chapter

** Kings Landing 287 AC **

“I never thought you would ever dare show your face outside of Dorne?” The usurper bellowed while filling his mouth with wine.

While his lion queen seemed bored at not wanting to be there next to her husband. 

_Funny since she'd always wanted to be queen._ Arthur mused, recalling the many times Cersei Lannister practically threw herself at Rhaegar, trying to get his attention.

Arthur's purple eyes watched as two kings-guards he thought as brothers, stood close to the usurper watching his movements. 

All he felt standing there looking at the two men was disgust. How quickly they changed their allegiance to the house they once served? Now serving the man who killed their prince, and the family who slaughtered Elia and the children.

  


He could understand why the golden lion, was a member of the usurper's kings-guard, his father was the one who gave the order for Elia and the children's death.

_Was that always the golden lion's plan?_

For the kingslayer had killed his king, while his father’s men sacked the city killing innocents. 

Arthur looked at ser Barristan Selmy next, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword protecting the usurper. This was something the he could not understand and probably never forgive. 

Selmy was with their prince when he fell on the Trident. _ How could he turn around and guard the stag? _ The man who killed Rhaegar?

Kings-guards served for life, but this was something he would never do, even when the stag pardoned him. He knew the only reason why he got pardoned was that everyone believed he was in Dorne at the time with his family.

_If only they knew_, Arthur thought wickedly. 

  


“So why are you headed for Winterfell and not serving me? Am I not your king?” the stag asked. 

The knight gritted his teeth trying his best not to take one of his daggers and piercing the usurper that sat before him, sitting on a chair that didn’t belong to him, and by the looks of it seemed like he’s been cut by it a dozen times. 

He knew the only reason why they left him with his weapons was to see if he would harm the stag. 

He was sure the Lannister queen wanted him to. But he would not give her that satisfaction.

It was already known they had no love for each other, even after the queen bore the usurper a son a year ago that looked nothing like a Baratheon. 

The boy Joffrey was all Lannister. 

The knight watched as the stag turned to his cupbearer and demanded more wine, before cutting himself on the iron throne once more. 

He wanted to laugh as he saw the blood drip from the usurper’s arm, but he had to bite his lip. 

_That chair was meant for his friend and the crown prince of Dragonstone _ _ Rhaegar__, not this stag who killed his prince, _ he said to himself. 

He watched as the cupbearer poured wine for the stag then watched as he took the goblet of wine and drank it down in one swift gulp,_ how easy it would be to poison him! _

_ “_I’m headed North to see my nephew."

This was a lie but everyone in the realm already thought Jon was Ned and Ashara’s bastard. 

“Very well.” The usurper replied, before adding. “I am sure you wouldn’t mind me sending ser Jaime with you? To make sure you are telling the truth about heading to Winterfell and not to one of the Targaryen loyalists in the Riverlands?” 

The knight watched as the lioness objected. “You can’t be serious Robert! send ser Barristan Selmy, or another kings-guard, you know lord Stark and the people of the North hate my brother.” 

The knight watched as it looked like the stag was about to slap the lioness right there in front of the court with the other lords standing there observing everything that has been said so far. 

“Shut up woman, I am talking here!” Came the stag's reply to his wife as he gripped the iron throne. 

“Ser Jaime, you will accompany ser Arthur North by ship so we know he’s actually headed to Winterfell!”

The usurper then looked at is turn-cloak good brother. 

Arthur watched as the kingslayer flinched at being called kingslayer. 

"Yes your grace," Jaime answered bitterly. 

_If he ever tries to talk to me on that ship, I will throw him overboard,_ the knight thought wickedly before pushing those thoughts out his head.

_No, I can't,_ he reminded himself.

_I'm going North for Jon. I can't let the _ _kingslayer or the usurper make me do something I will regret. _

** The Narrow Sea **

They had left Kings Landing a sennight after the stag had ordered the kingslayer to travel with Arthur to White Harbor.

The usurper wanted the kingslayer to travel with Arthur all the way to Winterfell.

He was sure his friend Eddard Stark would keep a watchful eye on Arthur, to make sure he wasn’t influencing his bastard_ If only the usurper knew. _

But the lioness did not like that. She warned the usurper her father wouldn’t appreciate his golden boy traveling all the way to Wintefell knowing the north hates Lannister's. 

Arthur knew the only reason the stag agreed was that the crown was in debt to Tywin Lannister. 

Within four short years, the stag had already bankrupted the realm. 

Gold was spent on tourneys and the stags drinking and whoring 

  


As Arthur stood on the bow of the ship watching Kings Landing disappear in the background, he felt like he was being watched. 

Not just by the kingslayer, but others that he was sure the spider placed on the boat traveling to White Harbor. 

He already counted two sailors so far who he was sure were the spider’s men. The other three were probably the stag's men or the lioness. 

Suddenly he heard the kingslayer clear his throat behind him, he knew the kingslayer had wanted to speak with him from before they left the Red Keep. But Arthur had been avoiding him.

He knew the turn-cloak was found of him and Rhaegar_. _

_I regret ever knighting him, ser_ Arthur thought as he gripped the rail of the ship tightly, trying to remove the thought of the day he knighted the kingslayer.

Arthur observed as the kingslayer stepped closer to him, reaching over to grip the rail next to Arthur. 

But before the turn-cloak could say a word. Arthur turned around and walked back to his cabin. 

He had nothing to say to the turn-cloak. 

Rhaegar had left the kingslayer to protect his children and Elia in Kings Landing before he left for the Trident, and instead of protecting them. The kingslayer was busy sticking his sword into his king’s back. 

** White Harbor **

It took a moon turn before they arrived at White Harbor, all he could think was how cold it was in the north. 

Arthur was a knight from Dorne where it was hot. The cold was something he knew he would have to get used to, just to be able to see his prince. 

He had not seen the boy since Ned Stark left Dorne and Jon was nothing more than a babe. 

The boy was now four name days and would be turning five name days within seven moon turns. 

The plan was to have Arthur arrive in the north a few moons before Lya would arrive for Jon’s name day. 

Lord Stark had sent a raven to Starfall accepting his visit and would have men accompany him to Winterfell. 

Arthur had been thinking to himself about the travel from White Harbor to Winterfell, he would have to travel more than a fortnight to make it to Winterfell, if the men lord Stark provided rode hard on the Kingsroad. 

He noted that Varys spies were nowhere to be found but the others were still present, still watching him. 

Then he noticed two men approaching him from different sides. 

From Arthur’s right, he noticed the kingslayer walking towards him, from his left he saw a heavy-set man walking towards him also, with three guards along with the captain of New Castle. 

Arthur knew to be ser Marlon Manderly. He had met the captain a few times when he visited the south for tourneys. 

‘Ser Arthur” the fat man said “We’ve been expecting you for more than a sennight. I am lord Wyman Manderly lord of White Harbor”

"I would introduce you to the captain of my guards, but I have been told you two already know each other"

Arthur watched as ser Marlon Maderly nodded to him

"Yes, we've met a few times at tourneys in the south" Arthur replied while lord Wyman nodded in agreement.

The lord then turned and saw a scowl on the kingslayer’s face. 

He then greeted the kingslayer “ser Jaime, we already have a ship prepared for you to leave right away, I am sure you are eager to get back to Kings landing” lord Manderly said. 

Ser Arthur had to bite his tongue to stop himself from having a laugh. 

“I wasn’t expecting to leave so soon,” the kingslayer said. 

“The queen sent a raven ser Jamie, and demanded that a ship be ready for you to leave right away” the Lord replied. 

Frowning the kingslayer said, “alright then, I am sure you will escort ser Arthur to Winterfell right away.” Jaime said bitterly. 

“My men have been waiting for a sennight for ser Arthur’s arrival” lord Manderly replied. 

Arthur watched the lord as he, called over one of his men to show the kingslayer, to the ship that was leaving right away for Kings landing. 

** Winterfell **

She was livid when her husband told her ser Arthur would be staying with them for a few moons. 

She thought to herself, _ what __lady __would ever allow their husband’s bastard to live with his trueborn children? _

She was taught by her septa that bastards were born out of lust and they were cravens who would take from their true-born siblings. 

And now Ned was inviting the bastard’s uncle to Winterfell. 

The best swordsman who as ever lived in all the realm. 

Sulking to herself she thought, the bastard’s uncle will teach the boy how to be a great swordsman like him, and then the bastard will rape Sansa and kill Robb and take Winterfell from them. 

She told herself,_ I will need to pray to the seven. _

Ned had built her a small sept so she could go and pray to her gods with Sansa since her son Robb seemed to prefer the old gods his father worshiped. 

“Cat” she heard her husband’s voice call out to her, but she didn’t answer. 

She refused to speak to him. 

_How could her husband be so foolish,_ she thought to herself? 

_ Did I marry a madman? _She thought, _my husband must be mad or wants to be killed by ser Arthur. _

“Cat” Ned had yelled once more before she opened the door to her chamber room. 

In the seven kingdoms, it was normal for royals, lords, and ladies to have their own private room chambers. 

“What is it?” she yelled. 

“Ser Arthur will be here soon. The children are already ready to greet ser Arthur. I came here to find you.” 

She bellowed at him “you will not have my children meet your bastard’s uncle; I forbid it.” 

He watched as his wife storm pass him, “where are you going then?” he asked. 

“I am going to pray to the seven ser Arthur doesn’t murder us all in our sleep and take Winterfell from our children!” 

* * *

It took a little over a Fortnight to arrive at Winterfell, the snow made it difficult. 

But Arthur was glad when he saw the grey towers of Winterfell ahead of him. 

They had to go through the small village first of Wintertown. 

Arthur was having difficulty breathing at this time. Every stride he made on his horse brought him closer to his young prince. 

And now he was sweating, in the freezing cold, his hands felt wet inside of his gloves. 

The guards who accompanied him, entered through the southern gate and Arthur could make out three figures standing outside of Winterfell. 

Two of which he could make out were men and the other a small child. 

Then he saw the young boy he had been waiting years to see. 

Jon was standing next to his uncle Benjen looking straight at him. 

Even though Jon was only four name days. 

He could already see the boy was of a lean built. 

_ Just like Rhae_, Arthur thought to himself. 

The boy already seemed to have a regal aura about him. 

Even though people thought Jon just a bastard, not knowing he was a dragon living in the north being protected by his uncles. 

Lord Stark had decided it was best to wait a few years before Arthur could visit Winterfell, that way they didn’t draw the attention of the south. 

Arthur wanted to greet his young prince first, but that wasn’t proper. 

He would have to greet the lord of Winterfell first, then Benjen Stark after. 

Bastards were always last to be greeted if greeted at all but since everyone believed Jon to be Arthur’s nephew, he was out here to greet him also. 

Not wanting to take his eyes off Jon, Arthur got off his horse and walked over to Lord Stark. 

“Lord Stark” 

“Ser Arthur” 

Not one for formalities, Arthur stepped over to Benjen Stark and greeted him also “Benjen.” 

He watched as Benjen turned to Jon before saying, “we can talk later ser Arthur, we both know who you are here to see!” 

Now it was time for him to meet the babe he hadn’t seen in four years. 

He felt the tears that were making their way in his eyes and tried his best to conceal it as he stooped low to greet the young boy. 

_ My prince _was what Arthur wanted to say but he knew he couldn’t. 

“Hello Jon, I’m ser Art......…" He was cut off by the young prince. 

“Is it true you’re the greatest swordsman alive?” 

He chuckled and asked, "who told you that?” 

He watched as Jon looked down on his feet before answering. 

“Lady Stark says you’re the greatest swordsman alive and would come to kill her, lord Stark, Robb, and Sansa and name me lord of Winterfell.” 

Benjen barked out laughing at what his nephew had said, lord Stark frowned, he did not know Cat was saying such things to Jon. 

While ser Arthur was puzzled at what lady Stark had been filling his prince head with. 

He turned to Jon and said, “I am not here to kill your family and take their home from them.” 

Arthur then added, “but I will kill anyone that hurts you, Jon.” 

Jon looked upon the knight surprised at what he said. 

While Ned said a silent prayer begging that his wife didn’t do anything stupid while Arthur was visiting.

* * *

  


The moons seemed to past by fast since Arthur arrived. 

He and Benjen would be leaving for Bear island in three moon turns.

Soon Arthur realized that he also would have to leave the north. He had enjoyed every moment he got to spend with the young prince. 

He would wake in the mornings and break fast with Jon and Benjen, then they would go out in the yard to train with practice swords. 

At first, they started off slow but Jon was quick to pick up. 

It seemed the child was a natural, and Arthur knew Jon would need someone there to help him master his skills. 

Arthur also noticed Jon’s older cousin Robb in the courtyard training with ser Rodrick the master of arms at Winterfell. 

The heir of Winterfell looked like he wanted to practice with his cousin and him. 

But his mother had forbidden it. 

At first, Arthur didn’t know what to make of the lady of Winterfell. 

He would hear her scream at her lord husband often, asking why Arthur was still there in Winterfell. 

_ "You told me he would only be here for a few moons Ned” _ he heard her say.

The lady of Winterfell had not spoken to him once since he's been there.

He only normally saw her at dinner or in the training yard with lord Stark to watch her son Robb train with ser Rodrick.

Arthur would sometimes catch her scowling at him and Jon or at Benjen. Already knowing she did not want any of them there at Winterfell. 

That night when everyone sat for dinner, he saw how she entered the dining hall and looked over at him. Arthur watched her closely then, as she sat with her husband and children before she turned to her husband speaking loud enough for all to hear. 

“Why don’t you send the bastard to Dorne with his uncle? they accept bastards there,” she said wickedly while looking at ser Arthur with her goblet of wine in hand. 

Arthur saw how Jon who sat next to him, looked down at his meal not wanting to touch any more food. 

While Benjen stiffened his knuckles. 

Arthur thought to himself, _ was this how she treated and spoke about Jon normally, his prince? _

Recalling how she loosely said that word_ "BASTARD!"_

Arthur thought to himself as he looked at the knife that was in his hand. 

_ I__t would be so easy _ he thought, but let that thought go. He could not leave two children without a mother. 

He would gladly take Rhaegar and Lyanna's son to Dorne, at least he knew Jon would get the proper training he would need with a sword there, and Dorne was the only part of the Westeros that didn’t look down on bastards like the other kingdoms. 

He then watched Benjen get up from where he sat across from him and said, “I’ve seemed to lost my appetite, before taking Jon with him.” 

“Come, Jon,” he told the young boy; you can finish your meal in my room. 

Arthur knew he would have to talk to the lord Stark, but not right now.

So, Arthur got up and followed Benjen and Jon out of the dining hall. 

Before he left, he took one last look at lady Stark who seemed to be smirking. 

While lord Stark looked to be apologizing with his eyes. 

He met lord in his solar the next morning, “come in” lord Stark said.

When Arthur entered the lord's solar, he was offered a chair next to lord Stark's desk. 

Not wanting to have a long out conversation Arthur got straight to the point. 

“Since your lady wife doesn’t want Jon or myself here, I can always take him with me to Dorne” 

He watched lord Stark frown at that idea “Jon is my responsibility Arthur; I know my wife can be bitter towards Jon but it is for the boy’s best interest.” 

“How so lord Stark?” Arthur barked at the man who had hosted him all these moons. 

“If I were to tell my wife that Jon wasn’t mine or a bastard, there is no telling what she would do, furthermore we can’t have anyone seeing her treat Jon like my other children. People would talk ser Arthur.” 

This was something Arthur could not deny knowing, it would cause people to talk. 

Arthur nodded in agreement “I agree your wife doesn't need to know about Jon’s true parentage" Arthur already thought the woman was mad anyway and could never be trusted with such a secret. 

"Lord Stark" Arthur began, " I think it best if you allow me to remain in Winterfell with Jon.” After last night, Arthur knew he could not return to Dorne. 

Ned knew he would have to agree, so he shook ser Arthur’s hand in agreement. 

Before the knight walked out of lord Stark's solar, he turned back to face the lord of Winterfell. 

“I would prefer you to keep your wife away from Jon!.” 

Ned watched the knight walk out of his solar and closed the door behind him. As he sat back down in his chair rubbing the temple of his head. 

He would have to speak to Cat later and let her know that Arthur would be staying there and not leaving due to how she spoke at dinner. 

He could just imagine how she would take it but knew it was for the best. 

He knew Arthur was serious when he said to keep Cat from Jon, he also knew Arthur would not blink to kill his wife. 

** Starfall **

She was preparing herself to leave for the north, “you can’t be serious about leaving for the north” 

Her brother warned her. 

“Why not?” she asked. 

“You know why not, Arthur is already there, what would it look like to his wife if you just showed up in the north?.” 

Lord Dayne turned his sister around for her to see the reason that what she was doing was madness. 

She felt a pang in her heart, _ he was promised to me first, _ she wanted to yell. 

She had met the quiet lord Stark at Harrenhal when his brother Brandon had asked her if she would mind dancing with his brother Ned. He told her Ned was too shy to ask. 

From that night until she left they had been together. 

Ned had promised her he would talk to his father about a match between them with his father Rickard Stark. 

But the mad king had to ruin everything killing both Rickard and Brandon Stark. 

She looked at her brother then, “how does it look that the child’s mother isn’t there on the boy’s name day but her brother is?” 

“You're not his mother” her brother bellowed. 

She smirked before answering, “no one knows that though!” 

Lord Dayne knew there was no way to stop his sister so he said, “just don’t cause any trouble.” 

“Don’t worry brother, I won’t cause any trouble for you or our family, especially when your wife just gave birth to your heir Edric.” Her family had started calling the babe young Ned. 

She started thinking to herself if Ned Stark had changed from the green boy, she had met all those years ago. Wars did make green boys into men, and Ned did fight in the rebellion for the usurper. 

Just thinking about the Stag made her mad at what he allowed. 

He didn’t execute Gregor Clegane or Amory Lorch, who killed her friend Elia and her children by Tywin Lannister’s order. 

No, the mad stag called the murdered children dragon-spawns and rewarded Tywin by making Cersei his queen! 

** Wintertown **

He could not believe what his sister had done, she had traveled all the way from Starfall by ship to White harbor and now was staying in WIntertown at a tavern. 

To say Lord Stark's wife was furious at his sister’s arrival would be an understatement, the lady of Winterfell had locked herself away in her Sept praying to the seven. 

While her husband lord Stark had disappeared to the Godswood to pray to his gods of the north. 

Benjen was with Arthur when he arrived at the Tavern his sister was staying. The young Stark lord had found all of this funny. 

Lord Benjen Stark seemed to take great pleasure in the lady of Winterfell’s misery. 

Arthur couldn’t deny that he didn’t take satisfaction in lady Stark's misery also. 

But what his sister did would only draw attention from the south even if she believed a boy needed to see his mother also for his name day only problem, Jon wasn’t hers. 

They stepped in the Tavern where Arthur was greeted by some of the house guards of house Dayne whom he knew and had trained with during his time in Starfall before he headed north. 

“Wheres my sister?” he asked one of the guards. 

‘I’m right here brother” Arthur looked up and saw his sister dressed in fine furs with a hood on covering her face. 

He grabbed her by her arm and led her upstairs, “where is your room?” he demanded. 

She led him to her room that was down the corridor. 

When they got to the door Arthur pushed it open and dragged her inside. 

“What were you thinking Ashara?” he looked at her angrily. 

This was something she wasn’t used to. 

“I wanted to see my son” she smirked. 

“You know he’s not yours Ashara” 

“That’s not what the realm thinks” she replied. 

“Besides you should be glad I came; how does it look that the boy’s so-called uncle traveled north and yet the boy’s rumored mother remained in Starfall. Answer that brother.” 

This was something Arthur knew she was in the right about. 

But he knew his sister’s intentions were just to cause trouble between lord and lady Stark. 

“I know you’re here to cause trouble, Ash.” 

“You know me too well brother” she curled her lips. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on setting foot inside Winterfell.” 

“Good” her brother replied 

“The boy doesn’t know who you are, and I think it best you don’t tell him that you are his mother.” 

“When Jon knows the truth, I don’t want him to be hurt.” 

She noticed her brother seemed to be holding back tears. 

“How is he?” she asked. 

It wasn’t hard to see that her brother had already fallen in love with the child. 

“He reminds me a lot of Rhae, especially when he broods.” 

Arthur let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

Before continuing, “Benjen and I, were supposed leave for Bear Island in a few moons, I will take you with us so I know you won’t cause trouble while I am not here Ashara.” 

“Fine!” she said before, saying to herself. B_ut if the lady of Winterfell, even tries to come to _ _ Wintertown __to her, she won’t hold her tongue. _

** Lys 288 AC **

“Muña,” she heard the little girl call to her before she opened the door she and Lynanna slept in. 

Daenerys had been calling Lyanna mother since she knew how to talk. Even when her brother Viserys scolded her about calling their brother’s wife's mother. 

Lyanna knew she should speak to Daenerys about it. But she could never find it in her to explain she wasn’t Dany’s mother. 

Dany grew up only knowing Lyanna as her mother. 

Lyanna stood there and watched as Dany rushed over to her gripping her tightly. 

“Viserys says you’re leaving” she cried. “Please don’t leave muña.” 

Lyanna always left every year around this time to make it North to see her son Jon for his name day, even though Jon only knows her as muña. 

Lyanna still recalls the first time Jon asked Ned who she was when he was no more than two name days. 

She told Jon to call her muña, knowing he wouldn’t know what that word meant at such a young age. 

No one in the north really knew how to speak Valyrian. This was something Lyanna had to learn once she left Westeros. 

Ned had told Jon to keep muña a secret and never tell anyone about her not, even Robb. 

“I want to come with you muña kostilus” 

“I’m sorry little princess but I can’t” Dany was now four name days and already knew there were bad men who were after them. 

This was something they had to teach the children from a young age, ever since they had escaped from Braavos to Lys. 

Robert had gotten word that a young boy was spotted playing near a house with a red door, who had pale silver hair and lilac eyes. 

She had told Viserys many times to make sure he covered his head whenever he went outside but the child was spoiled and naive. 

He believed the usurper nor his men were any match for ser Oswell or ser Gerold who were there to keep him safe. 

Lyanna was happy to know that Jon was safe in Winterfell. 

She then turned back to Dany lifting her chin up to look at her “It’s for your safety princess” 

“I can keep my head covered, plus I want to meet my nephew” Dany stumped her feet. 

** Winterfell **

“Ned you can’t be serious” 

“I have to go Cat!” 

“Then why do you have to take the bastard?” she asked bitterly. 

“First your bastard’s uncle arrived and you let him stay here in Winterfell, and now your son's whore of a mother is staying in Wintertown!” 

Ned felt a pang at his heart at the mention of her calling Jon bastard and Ashara a whore. 

Even though he wanted to scream out that Jon wasn’t his, and that the child Ashara had bored him was stillborn. 

But he knew he couldn’t share this secret with her. 

So far, the only ones who knew of Jon’s parentage in the north were three northern families Ned knew he could trust with his life and that of his family and the captain of his household guards Jory Cassel. 

Before he returned to Winterfell, Ned had stayed at White Harbor where he had met with the lord of White Harbor Wyman Manderly, Maege Mormont the she-bear of Bear Island and Howland Reed of Greywater Watch. 

All three lived in areas of the north where a ship could carry his sister without the spider's little birds getting word back to the capital. 

His sister had been traveling north every year around Jon’s name day. 

The first year she had begged Ned to let her take him, but word had come that Robert found out that there were two Targaryen children in Braavos. 

Luckily for his sister and the Targaryen children, the attack was foiled. 

And they had escaped to Lys, where they have been living for the last three years. 

It was easier to hide the Targaryen children there. 

Many Lysene had Valyrian features. Lys was a part of the Valyrian freehold, it was where many dragon-riders went for pleasure. 

This was one of the main reasons why his sister begged to be returned to the north. 

She didn’t like Lys or the men who wanted to prey upon her. 

Ned had been considering it for a while, but if he did, he knew she could never set foot in Winterfell while Robert was still king. 

Plus, too many in Winterfell knew his sister. 

They had watched her grow from a young wolf pup into a stunning lady. 

Even though Lyanna was never one for pretty dresses. She always had a wild beauty about her. 

His sister preferred breeches to dresses and spent her days riding through the Wolfs-wood over learning how to sew like most young ladies her age. 

“Ned are you listening to what I have to say?” his wife screamed easily waking him from his thoughts 

“Aye,” he replied “I hear you, but the answer is still no, this is something that I do with Jon for his name day every year Cat” Ned stood there trying to make his wife understand. 

She began screeching again “Robb is your heir, there is no reason for you to bring your bastard while your trueborn son has to stay back at Winterfell. Robb should be with you meeting Maege Mormont at Bear Island. 

“Not the bastard” 

“And don’t think I don’t know your whore left with her brother and Benjen two moons ago!” 

Ned had told his wife that he was going to Bear Island but, that wasn’t where he was going. 

The only safe area in the north where he could ever meet Lya was Greywater Watch. 

The Crannog-men knew the swamplands of the Neck well and knew how to conceal where they lived. 

Greywater Watch was never in the same place and to get to it you needed a Crannog-man to take you there. 

Taking a deep breath Ned wished that his brother Benjen was here. 

But Benjen had already left for Bear Island with Arthur and Ashara. To make it seem that was where Lord Stark and Jon would be heading. But after a moon, they would leave for Greywater Watch. 

Normally they would have met at White Harbor, together but the Greyjoy’s have been slowly rebelling against the crown so it wasn’t safe especially with the spider’s spies. 

Plus, with Ashara and Arthur being in the north together, northerners were already talking, about Ned having his bastard’s family there living in Wintertown. 

Many lords were now asking if he planned to set lady Stark aside, they also didn’t like her much. 

But he knew if he were to set his wife aside the northern lords would prefer, he takes a northern wife. 

Just then they heard a knock on the door, getting up from his seat Ned made his way over to the door. 

When he opened it, he saw Jon standing there with Sansa who seemed to have been crying. 

Before he could ask Jon what he needed, he saw his wife brush pass him, screaming “what have you done to Sansa bastard? Why she looks as though she has been crying?” 

Tightening his knuckles Ned wanted to scream at his wife, for yelling at Jon without finding out what was wrong. 

Glaring at his wife Ned turned to her “Cat stop! don’t you see you’re frightening the poor boy?” 

He then turned to his daughter who had just turned two picking her up and asked “are you ok Sansa?” 

His daughter shook her head. 

“See Ned, she’s not ok, your bastard did something to her to upset her.” 

“Hush woman” came Ned’s stern reply. 

She looked at her husband looking like she wanted to say something but instead kept her mouth shut. 

Giving his daughter a tight squeeze and a peck on her cheek Ned repeated “Is everything ok Sansa?” 

The little girl huffed before telling her father “Robb ate the last of the lemon cake.” 

Ned chuckled at what his daughter said before turning to Jon. “Is this why you brought Sansa here Jon?” 

His nephew looked down at his feet never making eye contact with his lord father before he let out a whisper under his breath “yes lord Stark”. 

Ned resented the way how Jon was whenever Cat was near. 

It was always father, when she wasn’t around. 

He then turned to his wife, “see Cat, all this was caused over your son eating your daughter's lemon cake, not Jon doing any harm to Sansa!” 

He wanted to demand that she tell Jon she had mistaken, but knowing his wife he knew she would rather lock herself away before she told Jon sorry. 

Ned stood there waiting for her to say something, anything. 

Instead, he watched as she took their daughter out of his arms and left the room. 

** White Harbor **

He arrived at White Harbor and was greeted by the lord Manderly and his family outside New Castle. 

Ned would have preferred only meeting the lord but appearances had to be made to look like lord Stark was just visiting one of his vassal lords. 

Lord Manderly noticing his lord not wanting to stand outside and greet the lesser lords who came to see their liege led lord Stark and his guards inside. 

Ned turned to the Lord and said, “let me get settled an I will come to see you in your solar later.” 

Lord Manderly nodded his approval 

They met later that night “did my sister arrive yet?” 

“She arrived two moons ago my lord but didn’t stay long. Lord Reed left with her and her party during the hour of the wolf.” 

Ned nodded in agreement before asking “did my brother leave already?” 

“He and the two Dornish he came with left a fortnight ago.” 

“Good “Ned replied. 

“I will dine with your family tonight and leave at the hour of the wolf with Jon and my house guard Jory. My other guards will stay here like always.” 

Lord Manderly nodded in agreement, “I will see you at dinner, my lord.” 

That night they dined on crabs, lamb, and roasted vegetables. 

Ned had told the Lord he didn’t want a welcome feast. He preferred to just have dinner with Lord Manderly and his family. 

He watched as his two sons sat there and ate quietly next to Lord Manderly’s two granddaughters from Wylis Manderly and Leona Woolfield. 

Wynafryd was the eldest of the three children while Wylla was a year younger than his two sons. 

Ned had wanted to leave Robb but Cat was not having it. So, Ned ended up giving in. 

He watched at the corner of his eye how Wynafryd tried her best to make small talk with Robb. 

But his son was more interested in talking with Jon and avoided the girl's small talk. 

“It’s good that you brought your son along my lord, Robb’s growing into a fine young man” 

Ned took a sip of his ale before saying to himself,_ lord _ _ Manderly _ _ better nor ask about any betrothal between his son and one of his granddaughters _

He did not wait for the man to continue ‘excuse me, my lord, I need to get the boys to rest before we leave at the hour of the wolf.” 

He could see the disappointment on the lord’s features as he got up and directed Jory to get the boys to bed. 

** Greywater Watch **

It took a sennight to reach the Neck, where they would wait for the Crannog-men to take them to Greywater Watch. 

It was late and the boys were already falling asleep. 

Ned almost decided that they would stay there for the night when he heard a ruffle in the bushes. 

He turned to his right and saw a small man approach him. 

Knowing already who the man was, Ned got up from where he was sitting and greeted his old friend. 

“I see you brought Robb with you” 

“Aye, lady Stark refused to let me leave him.” 

His friend nodded “well let’s get the boys to Greywater, your sister wanted to come with me to meet you. 

But I managed to convince her, it best she stayed with the lady Ashara Dayne in case prying eyes may have followed you here.” 

Ned picked the sleeping Robb up while Jory picked Jon up and followed Howland Reed and his men in the swaps. 

Whoever had followed them, Ned was sure would never get news back to the capital they would eventually die out here in the Neck. 

Only the Crannogmen knew their way around the swap of the Neck. 

When they finally arrived, it was just before dawn, the only ones up were the crannog-men who were off to hunt or fish 

“I’m sure you’d like to sleep first before you meet with your sister” 

Being too tired from crossing the swamp carrying Robb, who was still sound asleep in his arms. 

“I’d prefer that Howland; you can come get me and Jon later.” 

“Are you not planning on introducing your son to his aunt? Howland asked. 

“No, I have no plan to. I don’t want him telling Cat. I will leave him with Jory” 

Lord Stark looked over towards Jory to make sure he heard. 

When he saw the captain of his guards acknowledge Ned’s wishes, went back to talk to the lord of Greywater. 

Howland led them to one of the three huts, that was close to where Howland slept with his wife Jyana and children, a girl named Meera that was the same age has his two sons and a boy Jojen who was the same age has Sansa. 

They finally got to the room that Ned and the boys would sleep in, it had two small beds. 

Robb and Jon were small enough to share. 

Jory would stay in the smaller room next to where Ned and the boys were. 

Ned placed Robb down first and watched has Jory put Jon right next to Robb. 

“I’ll see you in the morning lord Stark,” Jory said before bidding both lords' good night. 

“I’ll see you in the morning also lord Stark, we have a lot to talk about,” Howland told him. 

Ned bided the lord goodnight went over to the bed he would be sleeping in. He then looked over where his sons were sleeping before blowing out the candles. 

He would try to get as much sleep as he can before seeing his sister. 

Ned awoke to the sound of laughter, he blinked once to see that it was already daylight, then he blinked again when he saw that his sons were already up and laughing in bed. 

Jon was the first to acknowledge him, “good morning father” both boys ran over to him trying to get in the small bed that Ned was in. 

“Boys we don’t want to break the bed” Ned laughed grabbing both boys hugging them tightly.

“No,” Robb said before asking “are we already at Bear Island father?” 

Ned knew that he would be lying to his son to keep it a secret from his mother, so he just nodded yes. 

“Are there bears here father? that’s what ser Rodrick said” Robb asked 

“We will talk about the bears later Robb, right now I need to get up.” 

Jon already knew they weren’t at Bear Island, his father had told him this was their secret, and it would only upset lady Stark if she found out. 

Jon kept his mouth shut not telling Robb the truth. 

Just then Jory walked in the room, “Lord Stark.” 

“Robb” Ned turned to his son “I’m going to take Jon outside for a while to meet someone, you’re going to stay here and break your fast with Jory until I get back ok son.” 

He could see the smile that was on his son’s face turn to a frown. 

“Why does Jon get to meet with the people here? He's not your heir father I am, that’s what mother says.” Robb screamed. 

“Because Robb this is something, I do every year with Jon for his name day, when you’re older I will explain everything to you, ok?” 

Just then a knock came at the door, “come in” Ned Said. 

He saw his brother walk in, both boys face light up at seeing their uncle who they haven’t seen in three moons. 

“Uncle Benjen,” they both said at once running to their uncle. 

Benjen kneeled before both boys hugging them both before placing kisses on their heads. 

“I’ve missed you both, let me see if any of you have grown” 

He then turned to his brother, “boys do you mind if I talk to your father?” 

Ned watched has Jory took the boys in the next room. 

“What is it?” Ned asked. 

Benjen hesitated before speaking “I want to go with Lya when she leaves for Essos” 

“Why?” came Ned’s reply. 

“Why not Ned?" 

“You know why not Benjen, I need you here to help me with Jon” turning his face not wanting Benjen to see the hurt in his eyes. 

"You can always let me take him with me and Lya.” 

Benjen watched as his brother facial expression changed to anger, “I will not allow Jon to go off with you both to Essos.” 

“So, you’re saying I can go then?” Benjen pleaded.

“What am I going to do without you Bejen when you leave me for Essos?” 

“You’ll have ser Arthur there to help with Jon.” 

“But he’s not my brother, I can't confide in ser Arthur.” 

“I know, but you can try Ned” Benjen replied before admitting “Ned, Cat and I will never get along, this is best!” 

“Ned could not deny that his wife and Benjen’s constant arguing with each other wasn’t tearing him apart. 

“Alright, you have my blessing Benjen.” 

Benjen walked over to his brother hugging him tightly “thank you.” 

Ned felt as though apart of him had been ripped apart with his brother now leaving. 

“Shall we go see Lya now? She's already waiting with a special guest.” 

Puzzled Ned asked “What guest?” 

“You’ll see” he replied “are you bringing Robb to meet Lya? I didn’t know you were bringing him.” 

“No, its best Robb doesn’t know.” 

“Then why is he here?” 

“It's a long story best to talk about later, I’m hungry” Ned replied. 

Lyanna watched as both her brothers approached where she, Ashara, Arthur, Howland, and Dany sat. 

She didn’t know what her brother would say to her for bringing the young Targaryen princess with her. 

That thought disappeared when she laid eyes on her son running towards her yelling muña. 

She got up out of the chair she was sitting in and ran towards him, as Jon wrapped his tiny hands around her legs. He had gotten bigger since the last time she saw him as she picked him up hugging him tighter as her tears fell. 

“I’ve missed you,” Jon told her. 

“I’ve missed you too my little pup.” 

The only thing Jon knew about Lyanna was that she was his aunt and that he had to keep it a secret if he wanted to see her for his name day each year, which he was happy to. 

He didn’t have a mother, but his aunt or muña like she asked him to call her felt like the closet thing he had to a real mother. 

She was good to him and showed him, love. 

Where lady Stark didn’t. 

Muña was warm, where lady Stark was cold. 

He hugged her even tighter until he saw a little girl around his age who was looking at him strangely. 

She had her head tied where her hair wasn’t showing but she had gorgeous violet eyes that seemed to sparkle. 

“Jon” he heard his aunt say as she walked towards the little girl, “I’d like to introduce you to Dany." 

Jon watched as the little girl smiled at him and said, “rytsas Jon.” 

He frowned at her; she spoke in a language he did not recognize. 

Before he could say anything, his aunt looked at the little girl and said “common tongue Dany.” 

The little girl turned back to him after she looked at his aunt and said “hello Jon” as she smiled at him. 

Her accent was strange with how she said his name, but he figured it was likely because of where she was from. 

Ser Arthur and his sister lady Ashara also spoke differently than he did in the common tongue. 

Jon watched as his father came over and gave his aunt a hug and kiss, while his uncle Benjen took his hand and sat him between his aunt and his father to break their fast. 

They were having porridge and boiled eggs with bread. Before Jon could take a bite he heard ser Arthur ask, “has ser Rodrick been helping you in training with your sword?” 

“No ser, Jory as been doing that in the mornings before my lessons with maester Luwin” 

Jon watched has the knight nodded before telling him they would train later to see if he got any better with the sword. 

Jon frowned, he wanted to spend time with his aunt and not have ser Arthur train him for that day. 

When he was done eating his father looked at him, “Jon do you mind giving us a minute to talk?” 

He nodded before his aunt said “take Dany with you, she’s been wanting to meet you since we got here. 

Jon thought to himself,_ met me? Why would she want to meet with a bastard? _

Jon watched as the little girl got down off her chair and walked with him out of the room. 

He didn’t know where to bring her since Howland had warned him to never go too far from Greywater Watch or he would get lost or eaten by one of the wild animals that lived in the swap. 

He decided to bring her to go meet Robb, his father said to never talk about his aunt but he never said anything about not letting Robb meet someone here. 

‘Where are you taking me?” she asked him. 

“To meet my brother” he replied 

Dany was puzzled muña, never told her that Jon had a brother. 

She only said she had a son named Jon in Westeros that Dany wasn’t allowed to tell that muña was his mother. 

She was also not allowed to tell Jon that they were related. 

It was their secret if she wanted to come back again to Westeros. 

So far Dany was having fun in Greywater Watch, she had met with Meera and played with Jojen. 

She was happy to have kids around her age to play with. 

Viserys never wanted to play with her, he preferred to play with the other boys who lived next to them. 

They walked to the room that was across from the one she was staying in with muña and lady Ashara. 

She saw Jon walk-in then he grabbed her hand and yanked her inside too. 

The room looked just like the room she was staying in. 

She listened as Jon called out for someone called Robb. 

Dany then saw a boy walk out with a man who seemed to be coming from another room. 

The man wore armor with a wolf sigil. He looked younger than the men that guarded her and Viserys. 

The boy Jon called Robb, looked the same age as she and Jon except he was a little taller than both her and Jon. 

He had auburn hair and striking blue eyes, while Jon had dark brown hair like muña except for their eyes. 

Muña’s eyes were grey and Jon’s was were so dark grey they looked black to Dany. 

“Who is this Jon?” she heard the guard ask. 

“This is Dany,” Jon said. 

The guard nodded before walking back to the room he came out of with Robb. 

“Want to play with us Dany?” Jon asked 

“Sure” she replied as she noticed that Robb was still staring at her. 

“You have pretty eyes,” Robb said to her. 

Dany smiled and said “thank you” she watched as Robb’s face turned a shade of red. 

“Do you live here on Bear Island?” Robb asked her. 

Dany didn’t understand what Robb meant by if she lived on Bear Island. She thought she was staying in Greywater Watch with muña. 

Before she could say anything, Jon spoke up, “Yes she lives here Robb.” 

Dany knew it was a lie but she kept quiet. 

This would be another secret she would have to keep. 

It was raining outside that day, Dany and Meera stayed in playing with dolls instead of training with ser Arthur. 

Jon did not get to stay at Greywater Watch for long. 

He only stayed for a fortnight and had to leave to go back home to Winterfell with Robb and Lord Stark. 

That day Dany cried, both tears of sadness and joy. She was already missing her nephew. 

Muña had also been crying for days since Jon left. 

Dany was glad that uncle Benjen and lord Reed were there to try and cheer muña up. 

She had found out from uncle Benjen that he was coming with them back to Essos. 

He promised to continue to help her train so she would be able to show Jon the skills she would learn when they met again for his next name day. 

Dany was already looking forward to their trip back to Greywater already. 

She asked muña how long would they stay at Greywater Watch before they went back to Lys. 

She told her they would only be staying in Greywater Watch for two more moons until they would leave. 

When Dany found out how long that would be, she wished lord Stark would’ve allowed Jon to stay with them until they left or at least when the lady Ashara left. 

“Are you listening Dany?” Meera asked. 

“Sorry I was just thinking it would be nice if we could train inside while it rained.” 

Dany watched as Meera curled her lips “we could always train with each other inside.” 


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multi Character Pov Chapter.  
Added a few things.

** Winterfell 289 AC **

The Iron born had attacked Lannisport led by Euron Greyjoy younger brother of Balon Greyjoy and burnt down the fleets there and later raided the port city before the king finally acted calling on his lords and bannerman. 

The iron born were rebelling with Balon Greyjoy proclaiming himself king of an independent Iron Islands and would go back to the old ways of the iron born. 

The man had already lost his firstborn and heir Rodrick Greyjoy at Seagard but it seemed to only spur Balon Greyjoy on. 

Catelyn was heavy with child, they were expecting their third when the king sent a raven to the north calling on lord Stark to honor his pledge in supporting Robert has the king of the Seven Kingdoms. 

He knew he would need to call on his bannermen for his king. 

The relationship between him and Robert had been strained since the murdering of Princess Elia and her children Rhaenys and Aegon, Jon’s half-siblings. The babes were innocent of what Aerys Targaryen did to Ned’s father lord Rickard and brother Brandon Stark. 

Along the year's Ned had even stopped blaming the dragon prince Rhaegar Targaryen for his part in the rebellion. He could not fault a man for fighting for the woman he loved. 

“Ned” came the voice of his wife. 

“It’s open Cat.” 

After Ashara had returned to Starfall his wife had somewhat softened towards him. 

She had even welcomed him back in her bed. 

That and the fact that Benjen had left Winterfell and the north which seemed to please her greatly. 

With Arthur taking up most of the responsibility of raising Jon, his wife saw less of the boy, which also seemed to put her in a happier mood. 

He watched as his wife sat in the chair across from him hands resting on the swell of her belly. 

“What did the raven say, Ned?” 

“The king wants me to call my bannerman to fight with him against the iron born who have been rebelling.” noticing the frown on her face already. 

“You can’t be serious Ned, I’m about to give birth sure the king will understand” 

“Cat I have to go, he’s the king.” 

He watched as she stormed out of his solar slamming the door behind her. 

_ Guess I will be sleeping alone for a while, _has he took a deep breath before getting up putting his cloak on. 

_ Maybe I’ll go to the training yard and see how the boys are doing that out to clear my head. _

It had been a while since Ned watched the boys train, and what he saw before him he did not like. 

He watched has one son practiced with ser Rodrick and the other with ser Arthur. 

At times he would observe both boys looking over at each other wanting to see what the other was learning. 

Gripping the rail hard, _ they are supposed to be growing has brothers not apart, Jon will one day be one of Robb’s bannerman, I can’t have them growing apart. _He looked down on his boys worry etched in his eyes as he made his way down the steps. 

Ser Arthus was the first to see lord Stark approach from the balcony that overlooked the training yard, he could see how tensed the lord looked the closer he got. 

“Lord Stark,” ser Arthur said acknowledged him. 

“Ser Arthur I would like for you to do me a favor, I will be leaving to join Roberts force headed for Pyke to deal with the Greyjoy rebellion” he paused before adding, “I will be taking Jory and ser Rodrick with me and I would like while I am gone you were to take as master of arms and hello train Robb also.” 

The knight nodded to the lord accepting, he wouldn’t care what the lady of Winterfell would have to say about him training her son. 

_ She should be overjoyed I am willing to help the boy Robb, _he thought to himself before turning to back his attention to Jon as lord Stark walked off to speak with ser Rodrick. 

“Ser Rodrick” 

“My lord” Ned watched has his son smiled at him, it seems Robb was overjoyed about his father being there. 

“Robb, can you give us a minute?” 

His son nodded before running over to where the bows were to practice arching while his father spoke to ser Rodrick. 

“Lord Stark” 

“I will just cut to the chase ser Rodrick, I am calling the banners to march with Robert against the Greyjoys. I plan on taking you and your nephew Jory with me.” 

“What about young Robb’s training my lord? Wouldn’t he be behind with me not here?” 

“I’ve already spoken to ser Arthur, he will take over with Robb’s training.” 

Ned could see the man wrestling with his thoughts, while he looked over to where ser Arthur and Jon were sparing. 

“My lord I don’t think lady Stark would like that.” 

Ned was annoyed at this, he had known ser Rodrick since he was but a boy sparing with Benjen as children. 

‘Who do you serve ser Rodrick? Myself or the lady of Winterfell?” 

Without hesitation, the old knight said “I serve you, Lord Stark.” 

Ned nodded to him “After the other lords arrive, we leave at the first moon.” 

He then walked over to his son, “Robb how do you feel about training with ser Arthur and Jon?” 

Noticing how his son’s face brightened with a warm smile as he looked over at Jon and ser Arthur. 

Ned got the answer to his question. 

‘Go ahead” he told Robb as he watched his son run across the yard towards his cousin whispering in Jon’s ear who in turn started smiling while handing Robb a sparring sword. 

_ Better, _Ned thought to himself as he watched both his boys sparing while he recalled memories of him and Benjen sparing as kids while ser Rodrick watched over them. 

Ned was already missing his brother but knew his brother was happy to be away from Catelyn. 

_ He was always closest to __Lyanna __after I left for the Eyrie. _

** Pyke 289 AC **

It wasn’t even really a fight Balon could win, the iron born were already outnumbered. 

Robert's younger brother Stannis had defeated the Iron fleet at Fair Isle allowing for Robert’s forces to make their way onto the Iron Islands. 

It wasn’t until Balon’s other son Maron Greyjoy died from a collapsing tower that he surrendered To Robert. 

Ned was already glad the fighting was over, he wanted nothing more than to head back home to Winterfell. 

He was pulled from his thought when ser Barristan Selmy approached him. 

“My lord, the king would like to have a word with you.” 

Not knowing what Robert would want Ned made is way over to where the king’s tent was at. 

He went inside, where he saw the butcher Lord Tywin Lannister, immediately Ned had a frown on his face. 

Next to Robert stood other lords who had helped with the siege of Pyke. 

He saw lord, Paxter Redwyne, and Stannis Baratheon who seemed to not want to be there in the same tent with lord Redwyne there was bad blood still there after all these years after the siege of Storms End. 

Behind him stood the lord commander of the kings-guard ser Barristan Selmy. 

Bowing Ned said, “My king you sent for me?” 

“Yes, there a few things I want from you.” 

Not knowing what the king wanted Ned nodded his head waiting for his king to continue. 

“I want you to take Balon’s last boy as your ward.” 

“My king I can’t.” 

“It’s the only way for us to make sure Balon doesn’t start another rebellion with his heir being taken away from him.” 

Ned knew this was true, but why him? why does he have to take another man’s son from him? 

“It’s not up for discussion Ned, you will have one of your men escort the boy the Winterfell.” 

“Wouldn’t it be best for me to escort the boy, your grace? since I am headed home since we are done here. Unless there is something else?” 

He watched as the man he once considered a brother nod his head towards Tywin who in turn had his lips turned up almost with a smirk on his face. 

He watched as Robert turned to ser Barristan and said “tell that bald head cunt to come inside.” 

He stood there wondering who Robert was referring to, he would not need to wait long. 

Ned watched as the Spider walked over to Robert standing there with a glee in his eyes. 

_ Oh no Lya, please let her and the children be safe, _he said a small prayer to the old gods. 

Suddenly overcome with fear, he was sweating in his gloves at whatever the Spider was about to reveal. 

Ned’s mind raced across to his family who were in Winterfell wondering if they were safe. 

Then he wondered if he was safe right there. _ North men don’t fare well in the south. _

His thoughts raced to thoughts of his father and brother who died in the south at Kings Landing. 

“Lord Varys, tell us what you have found out?” lord Tywin asked the Spider while licking his lips like he just tasted blood. 

“As you know, my king I only live to serve the realm” 

_ Sure, you __do_, Ned said to himself. 

“Tell Ned what you told me Varys.” 

“Lord Stark, we have found your sister living with two former kings-guards in Lys with two children we believe one to be Viserys Targaryen and a little girl with Valyrian features who happens to address your sister as a mother.” 

If he could choke the Spider he would, _ your time will come soon Lord Varys. _

Ned then turned to Robert with pleading eyes, “If what the spider says is true your grace allow me to bring my sister home back to Winterfell with this child, if not for me then for the love you once held for her.” _That I am sure you still hold even though she rejected you for Rhaegar. _

“Why should I? She made her choice when she choose him over me and gave birth to a dragon-spawn.” 

“How do we even know that is her child, your grace?” 

It was the butcher Tywin himself who spoke next, “the child is around the same age a child would be if she gave birth to Rhaegar’s child.” 

“And we all know what your thoughts are when it comes to children butcher!” 

Ned saw the way Twyin’s hand seemed to be twitching near his sword, but Ned had ice and valyrian steel cut through flesh like butter. 

“Your grace if my sister did in fact have a child with Rhaegar wouldn’t the child be a bastard? And the Spider said it was a girl. A girl can’t claim the iron throne neither can a bastard born girl at that.” 

“The girl and Viserys will die Ned, and your sister will remain in exile in Essos.” 

“My king you can’t they are just children.” 

“They are demon spawns” he watched as Robert spat those words at him. 

“And don’t even think to send a word across the narrow sea, the Spider as already sent assassins to Lys already.” 

Ned watched as lord Redwyne held his head down in shame, the lords of the reach had fought for the Targaryen's during the rebellion. 

While Stannis gave no impression how he felt about children being ordered murdered for their name. 

“Ned you will be accompanying us back to Kings landing until we get word back from Essos.” 

Before he walked out of the tent, he asked his one-time friend, “Am I your prisoner, your grace?” 

When he saw Robert look away from him, he got his answer. 

** Lys 289 AC **

The children had been playing outside the entire day while ser Oswell kept guard like a shadow from a distance. 

After Lyanna had returned with Daenerys she noticed Viserys attitude towards his sister had changed. He no longer avoided playing with her or refused to share his old toys, he kept from her. 

It seems the young dragon had finally embraced his sister after moons apart. 

Ser Gerold had told her once they returned back to Lys from Westeros, that Viserys would sometimes ask when Lyanna and his sister would return back home. 

_" Are you sure he also missed me? _” she giggled while recalling her talk with ser Gerold. 

When Lyanna finally got dinner done, she left to go call the children, and ser Oswell. 

Benjen and ser Gerold Hightower weren't there, they had left two moons ago after they joined the Golden Company in order to help with the growing expenses, and were currently away in Norvos.

Ned helped when he could. Often it was when Wylis Manderly sailed to Bravos or Pentos for trading. He would then travel to Lys to give them the gold her brother would send her.

When she got outside, she saw that the children were talking to the red priest who they met in the market a fortnight before who spoke to her about the long night and the prince that was promised who would bring the dawn.

Not wanting to hear any more words of prophecies. Lyanna took Dany's hand and walked away. Memories long hidden away of her silver haired prince flashed before her eyes. 

Walking over to both Daenerys and Viserys, Lyanna asked the red priest. 

“Can I help you?” 

“I come bringing you a warning my princess, you must leave this place at once! For the stag and the lion know of the she-wolf that is here with the dragons." 

Lyanna gasped taking a hold of both Viserys and Daenerys when she saw the woman’s eyes turn red while the red necklace she wore became brighter. 

Ser Oswell noticing what was taking place ran over to where Lyanna and the children where. 

“Is everything alright?” 

It was the red priest who spoke, “I gave the she-wolf a warning” 

“Who sent you?” Lyanna finally said. 

“My lord sent me here to warn you.” 

Lyanna already knew what lord the red priest meant. 

“You and the young dragons must leave now before the stag and the lion's men arrive for the dragons.”

As if the priest read her mind, Lyanna heard the woman speak once more "don't worry yourself, my princess, the dragon-wolf is still safe." 

Ser Oswell did not need to hear more to know they had to go at once. “My lady” she heard ser Oswell calling to her, but she was already in shock and could not move. 

She turned to ser Oswell nodding her head to him, as the red priest walked back in the crowd of people on the street disappearing within them. 

They already had another home of the sort they could go to if Robert found out where they were in Lys. 

“We have to leave now,” she said as she picked up Daenerys while ser Oswell grabbed Viserys. 

She was rushing now to pack whatever they could carry with them. 

Whatever they couldn’t carry was to be burned with the house. 

“Muña, I’m scared, I want to go back to Greywater Watch.” 

She kissed Dany before saying “It will be awhile before we can go there again sweet ling. We don’t want to put Jon or uncle Ned and his family in danger, right?” Dany had taken up calling Ned uncle, just like she did with Benjen. 

She watched as Dany nodded her head in agreement. 

Lyanna had already dressed the girl and had her head covered and cloaked. They would leave at nightfall. Ser Oswell had already secured all four of them a ship. 

“Go see if your brother is ready, while I finish up here.” 

She quickly watched as Dany ran out of the room they shared and down the corridor to Viserys room. 

Lyanna then sat on her bed fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes. 

_ Was this now my life? _She asked herself. 

At least my son is safe and Robert still knows nothing of him. Just then she noticed Ser Oswell. 

“It’s time my lady, we have to leave now.” 

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Lyanna took one last look at the room that had been hers and Dany's since they came to Lys. The house wasn't much, but they made it theirs. The beautiful house with the red door. 

That night they left during the hour of the wolf, ser Oswell had set the house on fire before all four of them cloaked themselves concealing their identities, as they made their way to the docks for the ship that was leaving in the morning. 

** Winterfell **

Word spread throughout the north about Robert Bartheon taking their liege lord to Kings Landing after word spread that Lyanna Stark was alive, and had birthed a bastard girl with valyrian features with the dragon prince Rhaegar Targaryen. 

“My lady we cannot sit back and allow the stag to take hold of our liege lord and order for the murder of a child, mothered by lady Lyanna Stark. Whether the child is bastard or not, the child is still a child of a great northern house.” lord Umber shouted. 

There were cheers of Ayes going around the great hall. 

Lady Stark had recently given birth a moon ago to a child who finally had Stark features. She had blamed Ned for not listening to her about going south. _ Stark men don't fear well in the south _my _Brandon died in the south. _

But her husband was too proud not to listen to her. 

She had been bed ridden before and after giving birth, from the stress of her husband being in Kings landing. 

And now, she was Regent to her young son Robb Stark while her lord husband was a prisoner. 

_ Robb was still too young, and a child would only want their father back home, and these crazy lords might get my husband killed and the rest of us. _

She was angry with herself for not talking to her husband after he told her that she would never keep Robb from training with ser Arthur. 

She had refused to speak with him or see him while he was still at Winterfell before leaving for the Greyjoy rebellion, _ I begged him not to go. _

But Ned never seems to listen to me. 

And now I have to deal with Ned's ward Theon Greyjoy and these prudish northern idiots, who want nothing but war. At least the bastard and ser Arthur have kept their distance. 

“My lords we can’t just go to war with the king Robert, he as my husband your liege lord, I pray to the seven that the king comes to his senses. But my answer is still no, I will not have your men go to Kings landing under house Stark sigils for a war. 

“What about the child of lady Lyanna? Are we to sit back and let the stag who we helped in the rebellion kill a child with Stark blood?” 

Catelyn was getting tired of lord Umber, whatever she said seemed to make the giant of a lord mad. 

“We can’t help her, from the north, and from what I heard the order was already given.” 

She looked and saw ser Arthur walk out of the great hall, once he did this many other lords started walking out after. 

Then the only person who was still by her was maester Luwin. 

“I wish you hadn’t said that my lady.” 

“Why not?” 

“Northern lords are proud and you just made it known that you were ok with a child being murdered just for having Targaryen blood.” 

She then watched as the maester walked out of the hall through a separate door.

* * *

Arthur had walked out of the great hall before everyone else, he could not believe that lord Stark's wife was ok with the murder of children. 

He knew he needed to clear his head, but didn’t know if he should request a spar with both ser Rodrick and Jory Cassel. Maybe I’ll go to Winterfell’s Heart tree. 

He had taken up praying to the gods of the north since he believed they kept his prince safe so they must listen to prayers. 

Arthur was raised in Dorne where they worshiped the seven, but they never answered his prayers anyway. 

So, he decided to pray to them more often since the northern lords arrived back at Wintefell without their liege lord. 

So far it seemed his prayers had worked for lord Stark, the mad stag as still not killed lord Stark. 

Lady Stark had demanded to know what happened, and who the boy was. 

That’s when ser Rodrick presented the boy Theon Greyjoy who the stag decreed would be lord Stark's ward to keep Balon Greyjoy in line. 

_ She probably thought he was Ned’s bastard. _

Ser Arthur didn't realize where he was going at the time, his mind was in a fog too concerned with the lady Lyanna Stark who he had become somewhat friendly with and the two Targaryen children, one of whom everyone thought was Rhaegar's bastard daughter with Lyanna. _ If only they knew. _

Suddenly he realized he had walked all the way into the Godswood from the great hall. 

Before he even managed to get there, he saw a small object sitting beside the Heart tree seeming to be praying there. 

He stopped when he realized it was his prince that was there praying. 

He waited first, not wanting to disturb the boy until he was done praying. 

It was a few minutes before he noticed the boy letting out a deep breath before Arthur walked over. 

"Jon, what are you doing out here alone?" 

"Praying." 

"What are you praying for?" 

"My father to be safe also for Dany and my aunt muña's safety also." 

"That's very brave Jon." 

He watched as the boy let out a sigh and nodded before he asked. 

"Are you here to pray ser Arthur?" 

"I am" 

"But I am not going to tell you just yet until I know it works." 

"Ser Arthur, can I ask you a question?" 

The knight nodded, as he watched his prince look him straight in the eyes. 

"Why does the king want to kill Dany? is it because of who her father was?" 

"Yes," the knight replied. 

"I don't want him to ever find her or muña. They were always nice to me." 

He then watched as Jon looked away before asking “ser Arthur does that make Dany my cousin?” 

“Something like that Jon.” not wanting to continue, he told Jon "you need to go wash up for dinner later, I will be just behind you." 

He watched as Jon got up and walked off leaving ser Arthur there to pray." 

** Dorne **

“Brother we must act now!” 

“No Oberyn, we need to wait and see first, we need to see what move the fat stag makes against the wolf. Then we act!” 

“Fuck the wolves. Ned Stark made his bed with the stag.” Oberyn spat. 

Doran loved his brother, but he was too hot tempered for vengeance. After what the lion and stag did to their sister Elia and her children Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen.

“Doran we can strike against the lions and no one would ever suspect us after all these years.” 

“No, we need to wait and see if the Targaryen children live.” 

“Do you plan on making a marriage alliance with Viserys?” 

“Yes, and the girl.” 

“You want a betrothal with a bastard girl Doran?” his brother asked. 

_ She can always be __legitimized_, Oberyn thought to himself. 

"The girl is no bastard brother, if what they say is true about her being lady Lyanna and Prince Rhaegar’s child, then the girl is legitimate. 

Oberyn looked at his brother puzzled, “What do you mean brother?” 

“You think anything happens in Dorne without my knowledge?” Doran replied dryly.

“Rhaegar took Lyanna as a second wife for some ice and fire prophecy he believed in." He would keep the part of them loving each other out. 

"Rhaegar believed his third child would be a girl to complete the three heads of the dragon.” 

Doran chuckled to himself before saying. “I’m surprised the Stark girl never named the princess Visenya as Rhaegar wanted.” 

“That's horseshit... What about his other children with Elia brother? Wouldn’t that had cast them aside? Oberyn asked. 

“No, myself, Elia and prince Rhaegar made a pact where Aegon would remain his heir and the girl he would have with Lyanna would marry Aegon to avoid another dance of dragons.” 

“Are you telling me our sister knew about this Doran?” 

“She couldn’t have any more children; we all knew this. She also wanted to be away from the capital and the mad king. She never loved Rhaegar, she only married him out of duty to put a Martell on the iron throne. Elia told me she had done her duty for Dorne and now since prince Rhaegar was marrying for love, she also would take a lover here in Dorne away from prying eyes.” 

“Myself, Elia, Lyanna, Rhaegar, ser Arthur, ser Oswell and the lord commander of the kings-guard ser Gerold, were present for the marriage that occurred here in Dorne.” 

Oberyn looked at his brother with stunned eyes. “So this child is no mere bastard, but the heir to the iron throne then brother?” 

“The kingdom is not like Dorne Oberyn. They will never accept a girl as their queen. But if we marry Viserys off to Arianna and the girl to Quentyn, we will finally have Dornish blood on the iron throne.” 

“For now, we wait, and if they reappear. I will send you personally to make this marriage pact.” 

** The Reach **

“Are you sure you heard right Paxter? 

“I was there lady Olenna when the king said Ned’s sister had birthed a bastard with prince Rhaegar.” 

“I always knew there was no way our prince would ever rape that Stark girl.” she replied. 

_ The victors are always the ones who write the history books, and so far, everyone had thought the prince raped and murdered the girl, since no one had seen her in all these years. She said to herself. _

“What is your plan my lady?” lord Paxtar Redwyne asked her. 

“For now, we will sit and wait. My Oaf of a son wants Margaery to be betrothed to Prince Joffery” she snickered. 

“It may work my lady since the king and lord Stark has fallen out, I’ve heard he no longer wants to marry his son to Sansa Stark.” 

Lady Olenna sipped her wine thinking the best way to play this game. The king was not predictable due to him being drunk most of the time. 

The first word had come when Joffery was born, from the king’s hand lord Arryn, that Robert wanted to betroth Joffery to Sansa Stark to make amends with his friend who he hadn’t spoken to in years. 

Lord Stark wanted Tywin’s men killed, for killing princess Elia, Rhaneys and prince Aegon 

He also wanted Tywin’s golden boy, ser Jaime sent to the wall, for killing the king he swore service to. 

Instead, the stag rewarded the lion by making his daughter queen. 

Lady Olenna laughed at how silly the wolf had been with his demands to the stag.

Now the man was all but imprisoned in Kings landing. 

If it came to war who would the rose stand with, the stag or the wolf. 

** Kings Landing **

The yelling and breaking of objects could be heard all the way in the throne room where the court had been waiting for the day's petitions. 

“What do you mean they weren’t their spider?” 

“My king when the assassins got there, the house was burnt down, with no one knowing where they went.” the spider spoke softly while holding his head down. 

“Someone had to have gotten word to them for them to be able to get away so many times Spider! you need to find out who the traitor is, so they can be dealt with!” the king bellowed at the spider before taking another gulp of wine 

“Robert you have more concerns to deal with” Jon Arryn spoke. 

“What’s more important than the dragon spawns being alive? The stag spat. 

“They are children Robert, what can children do?” 

“They can take the throne, there are many still in the seven kingdoms that would want nothing more than my head on a spike. They call me usurper behind my back.” 

“Who would follow a boy of ten and two and his bastard niece Robert?” 

“Many would.”

The hand of the king lord Arryn took a deep breath before he spoke once again, to the man he helped become king of the seven kingdoms. He needed talk sense into Robert before things got any worst. 

“Robert, you need to release lord Stark before we are faced with another rebellion on our hands. The other lords are already talking since you are so concerned about those calling you usurper.” 

“Fuck them.” the king seethed. 

“Robert, I raised you better than this, I thought you learned your lesson after the sack and the killing of the young Targaryen children and princess Elia. Why are you bent on killing the remaining Targaryens? they are children Robert, I raised you better” 

Jon Arryn walked over to the man he’d fostered as a boy in the Eyrie to try and make him see reason. 

“Robert the crown can’t handle another open rebellion, Dorne would join with the north, so would the Reach and Riverlands through Ned and Catelyn’s marriage.” 

Robert watched as lord Arryn took a breath before saying “Lord Hoster Tully has been sending ravens demanding the release of his good son.” 

The stag seethed at lord Arryn’s words, “He’s not a prisoner, he can go freely around the Red Keep.” 

“But he can’t leave the Red Keep. Robert see reason before we have open rebellion. As your hand, I beg you.” 

“What side are you on Jon? Will you side with the north?” 

“I raised both you and Ned to be honorable men. I cannot side with any of you. The Vale will remain neutral.” 

“Alright, I will let Ned return back to his frozen wasteland of the north.” 

“I will let Ned know your grace.” 

The stag then turned to the Spider after Jon Arryn walked out of the room “they couldn’t have gotten far, find them and make sure you don’t disappoint me next time Varys.” 

“At once my king.” 

“I know you’re happy aren’t you that those demon-spawns got away, aren't you?.” the stag shouted as he threw the empty goblet on the other side to the room. 

_ I am happy you failed at not being able to murder the children_, ser Barristan Selmy said to himself while remaining quiet. 

Kings-guards served for life. But he was now reconsidering it.

* * *

A knock came to the door of the chamber that had been his since he got to Kings landing. Every day he prayed for the safety of his family and today was no different when the knocking came. 

He went over to the door, “Who is it?” he whispered not opening the door fully. 

“Lord Arryn.” 

“Are you alone?” Ned had no intention in ever seeing or speaking to Robert again. 

_ What man orders the death of children; _he would repeat to himself. 

The man who he once grew up with that he thought of has a brother was long gone after his sister choose Rhaegar over him. 

But history is normally written by the winners and the realm had now found out Robert as ordered the death of the remaining Targaryen children in Lys. 

He carefully opened the door looking to see who else was with Jon Arryn. 

His foster father had provided Vale knights to stand guard outside Ned’s door, he was sure lord Arryn didn’t trust Lannister men. 

“I can’t stay long Ned; I just came to tell you that you will be leaving here as soon as I can get you a ship to the north.” he watched as the man tried to offer a friendly smile before turning to leave. 

“What of my sister and the children lord Arryn?” 

“It seems someone managed to get word to your sister before the assassins got there." 

_ Thank the gods _, Ned said to himself before bidding the lord farewell. 

But before lord Arryn left, he turned back “Ned, I want you to know, I didn’t know anything about this or help with it. If I knew what Robert and the Spider were up to. I would’ve tried to talk sense into Robert. But I fear he already realizes your sister choose prince Rhaegar over him and he will not stop until he finds them.” 

“I pray he never finds them” Ned replied. 

The old man nodded in support before leaving. 

Quickly Ned sent a prayer to his gods thanking them for keeping his sister and the Targaryen children safe. _**The north remembers.**_


	4. Revelations

**Winterfell 295 AC**

It had been seven years since he last saw his sister. He can remember it like it was yesterday. Lya had been so happy to be back in the north and to have Jon next to her, he was sure Jon was happy to have some type of motherly love, even though Jon never realized the one that was constantly planting kisses on him was, in fact, his mother. _ I should tell him; the boy deserves to know! _

Even though he'd only spent a fortnight there at Greywater Watch. It had been the best couple of weeks he's had in a long time. The three remaining Stark children from his father Rickard and mother Lyarra Stark. 

Four children, there had been, three boys and a wild she-wolf. Now all that remained was him, Benjen, and Lya, _ refusing to believe she's gone like Brandon. _

As he sat there under Winterfell’s Heartstree, laughing to himself while recalling memories of the times of their childhood growing up in Winterfell. His wild sister loved everything about the north and the wide-open lands the north provided. Many in the southern kingdoms referred to the north as a wasteland, but only true northerners appreciated it's beauty. 

Recalling one of the last words his sister said to him before he left GreyWater Watch _ “it’s not Winterfell Ned, but it’s still the north.” _

I should’ve listened to her when she begged me to let her to stay at Greywater Watch. It’s my fault for not listening, now Jon is without his mother. The boy’s name day had just past a few moons ago and Ned could recall the sadness in Jon’s eyes over the years of not seeing Lya. 

The first three years were the hardest for the boy. Ned had wanted to keep the tradition of visiting Greywater Watch for Jon’s name day something he and the boy could share. But Jon just became even more disappointed at the fact that Lya wasn’t there. It was the one place in the north where no one treated Jon as his bastard. 

Within those seven years, Ned had two more children, both boys. Bran came a year after he returned from being a prisoner in Kings Landing. 

His boy was all Tully. He had features like Robb. Then came Rickon a few moons ago, the babe had bright red Tully hair like his sister Sansa and blue eyes as bright like Robb’s. 

Both Arya and Jon were the only children growing in Winterfell castle with Stark features. He had heard rumors that bannermen had been whispering, claiming Catelyn kept a lover. Lord Glover had been so bold to ask him to legitimize Jon, _ make the boy a Stark my lord! _

It seemed many in the north had turned against his wife. Both lord Umber and lord Karstark told him to get rid of the fish, even going as far to demand he cast Catelyn aside._ “If you need help throwing the fish back into the Riverlands we are willing my lord.” _

Shaking his head at that memory, he could not get over what his wife said in front of the northern lords about his sister Lyanna, even going as far as to not caring if Robert killed the Targaryen children. 

Maybe the gods gave them a daughter who behaved like his sister for a reason. Arya preferred breeches than dresses. Most times even dressing up like her older brothers. His wife would try her best to get Arya to dress like a young lady, but she would just frown upon the dresses his wife would try to force her to wear. 

Where Sansa was all lady, Arya was not. Arya preferred the company of her brothers, always following Robb but mostly she stuck to Jon. 

He even recalled catching both Arya and Jon in the Godswood, sparing together when she should’ve been inside the keep with Sansa and septa Mordane. Arya was all wolf. _ A true Stark indeed. _

Any man would be happy to be surrounded in a home filled with children. But not even his children could fill a certain void his young sister left behind. He did not know if she and the Targaryen children were dead or alive. 

Before leaving Kings Landing, he knew his sister, ser Oswell and the children managed to leave Lys. 

But Ned knew, neither the lion the stag or the spider would ever give up on their search for them no matter how long it took. 

Tears flowed freely in his eyes as he sat below the Hearts tree. He would come here daily sometimes five times a day when it got too cold to sit for long, just to pray for his sister and the children, begging the gods wherever she and the children were to keep them safe. 

As much as he did suffer from not knowing, no one suffered more than his young brother. 

Benjen had become withdrawn after spending two years searching the free cities for them. 

He blamed himself for Lya and the children's disappearance raging at times. Even more, if he got too drunk. Ned was thankful during those wild outbursts when he had ser Arthur and Jory there to help him hold his young brother down. They had even taken up tying him to his bed so he didn’t hurt himself. 

During these times, Ned always remained next to his brother guarding him has the rage inside his brother calmed. Most times his wife would send a servant to ask him to come to bed. But he choose his brother often over his wife. 

His brother was suffering while blaming himself for leaving to fight with the Golden Company. Both he and ser Gerold had returned after a year in Norvos, on a campaign to help rid the people of the Dothraki horse lords. He told Ned, what happened after they arrived back to Lys, the house was burnt to the ground. 

So, they ended up traveling to Myr where the other home was, only to find it empty and sacked. 

_ “She’s dead Ned” _he would yell before his outbursts of cries. 

While Benjen had returned to the north ser Gerold returned to Old Town for a few moons before leaving to continue his search for the Targaryen children and his sister. 

On top of this, the north was facing threats from Wildings who were constantly coming across the wall, raiding the northern villages and holdfasts. The ones who weren’t raiding, each tell the same tale, 

_ “The dead are coming, and we want safety beyond the wall for us and our family.” _They all said the same thing to the men who captured them as they headed south. 

The lord commander of the Nights Watch blamed it on having too few men to guard the other castles on the wall. As the warden of the north, Ned had neglected his duties in helping out the Nights Watch. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of this wife’s voice trying to get his attention. 

“Ned, I’ve been standing here for a few minutes trying to get your attention.” 

He smiled as he looked up at her from the trunk of the tree he had been sitting on for hours. 

She knew what ailed her husband, they had never spoken to each other about Lyanna or the Targaryen children. 

She had already figured when Ned was ready, they would talk about it. But it had been seven years now since he came back home to her and the children. Seven years in which they welcomed two new Stark children to their growing family. 

“My lord husband, what ails you? You've been out here in the cold for hours.” 

“It’s nothing Cat, go back inside, I will be there soon.” 

Rubbing her hands to ward off the chill, she asked “will you at least come have dinner with your family tonight my love?” 

She already knew what answer he would give before he spoke the words “not tonight Cat, I’m tired.” 

Wanting to protest or at least shake him, tell him that his children missed him and wanted their father. She decided not to “Very well my lord, I will have supper brought to your chamber.” 

** Somewhere across the Narrow Sea **

The stag had become paranoid over the years, the more the spider gave him false information about the Targaryen children the more paranoid the stag became. It had taken Varys a fortnight just to leave Kings Landing, the insufferable Lord Baelish was also playing the game of thrones. 

He had already ruined three of the man’s plans in luring the stupid stag away with his whores who bore bastard children for the king, all with Baratheon features. He mused. 

He already knew none of the queen’s three were the kings. He had already started leaving drops of clues for the hand to figure it out, but so far it was taking too long and his plans couldn’t wait. 

It didn’t take Baelish long to figure this out after he also left him clues but never did, he think the insufferable man would try to seduce the stag with his whores. He thought the man would have at least approach the king with the information so he could become the hand of the king, a higher position even though Baelish was already the master of coins. But no, it seemed the man knew not to temper the lioness, or she or her father would have Baelish killed in such a way no one would recognize him. 

_ if only_, the spider mused to himself. 

He suddenly heard the sound of footsteps behind him, turning he saw his old friend approaching him. 

“It took you long enough Illyrio.” 

“Patience my friend, I had to make sure no one was following” 

He had known Illyrio since they were boys when he first moved to Pentos and together, they managed to build a fortune making each other rich from selling secrets to the thieves who lived in Pentos. 

They would spy on the smaller thieves and steal their treasures; from there they hid them. Then offered information on where to find it. No one ever suspected them. From there Varys built his network of little birds and gained the attention of a certain mad king Aerys. 

“Have you heard anything so far about the missing Targaryen children Illyrio?” 

“No, it seems they are dead Varys, it’s been seven years, no one I’ve traded with has seen or heard anything. 

Illyrio watched has his friend smiled baring his teeth with glee written on his face. 

“We will need to move our plan up then; the stag grows madder every day and the lioness schemes to murder her husband and sit her bastard on the throne. While the wolf sulks in Winterfell for his sister.” 

“Have you spoken with Strickland has yet Illyrio?” 

“No, I sent the boy and Griff, the boy should be meeting with him soon; his mother would be proud,” Illyrio said as he fought back the tears brushing his fingers against the locket on his neck. 

“I must leave you now friend, I’m afraid I can’t stay here too long before I start to draw attention from lord Baelish or the king’s hand.” 

He watched as his friend nodded and went back the way he came; I will need to begin the other phase of my plans on deposing the stag and the lions and their bastard children. 

Sighing to himself figuring how best to bring Dorne into the fold, he knew they hated the stag but their hatred for the lions and for Tywin Lannister was all the spider needed to lure the vipers into his plans. 

Looking back around as he walked back out to the docks where his ship would be waiting to take him back to Kings Landing. Almost feeling giddy at the prospects that had already been in the works for years since his last family member birthed a son for Illyrio, after they both found her has a pillow slave in Lys. 

llyrio had fallen in love with her. And within a few moons, she birthed him a son, before Serra died from grey death, a plague that came to Pentos on a merchant ship. _ At least she did her duty for House _ _ Blackfyre__. Where I couldn’t. _

Soon house Blackfyre will once and for all rule the seven kingdoms, like Aegon IV, wanted when he legitimized all his bastards and gave house Targaryen ancestral sword blackfyre to Daemon Waters the first Blackfyre, instead of his trueborn son and heir Daeron Targaryen. 

Even though some believed the Blackfyre rebellion was caused due to Daeron giving his sister Daenerys Targaryen to the Dornish prince Marion Martell when he knew Daemon wanted Daenerys for his wife. 

Everyone knew Daeron was weak this is why so many fought for house Blackfyre until the bastard Brynden Rivers went and ruined most of their plans by getting his half-brother Daemon and his sons killed. Many Blackfyre rebellions took place over the years but all failed. _ I will not fail where my ancestors did. _

Soon Griff and the boy he thinks to be Aegon Targaryen the real son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell will be meeting with the Golden Company. They had found lord Jon Connington drinking himself to death after his exile. 

Lying to the man was easy. All Varys had to do was say he managed to smuggle the prince son out of Kings Landing before the sack and lord Connington ate it up. 

_ He was too eager to please, _Varys mused to himself as he stepped onto the ship. Signaling the captain. 

“We leave at once.” he watched as the man began to bark out orders as he stood on the deck of the ship watching the last rays of the sun setting over the city. 

** Kings landing **

The spider had already foiled a few of his plans already. The stag had a peculiar preference for the type of whores he wanted. All had to have long dark brown hair with grey eyes and have somewhat of wildness about them. Sadly, most of the women who somewhat resembled these features were in the north. 

And since the falling out between the stag and the wolf, whores from the north were hard to come by, and expensive to lure south. He could not fault the man for what he preferred. 

He also preferred a certain woman also. Suddenly thoughts of Tully hair and striking blue eyes ran through his mind. Sure, the woman that laid next to him had the same features, but she wasn’t her. She wasn’t Catelyn Tully a woman who captured his heart since he was a ward for her father Hoster Tully. 

They did everything has children. Thinking back to his first kiss which was made possible by her. She called it practicing, he thought of it has something else. But she choosing wolves over him. And had already bore the man five trueborn children even after he presented her a bastard from the south after the rebellion. 

_ Fucking Starks, _first he tried to win her heart from the older brother Brandon Stark, but he had the reminder from that Stark that was evident on his body. But he did manage to get the last laugh when the fool rode to Kings Landing like the mad wolf he was and got himself and his father killed by the mad king Aerys Targaryen. 

“Petyr?” he felt the figure that laid next to him began stirring, she turned and looked at him with her eyes peering into his. Suddenly reaching for cock trying her best to make him hard once again. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to your husband my lady? It’s getting late.” 

Noticing the small smirk on her lips as she sunk her head below the covers taking his cock in her mouth. _ What am I to do with you Lysa, _he never loved the woman, but she did serve her purpose. 

** Winterfell **

He was now ten and two, almost a man in a few more years, but still a boy. Boys younger than him could say they had known what it meant to go to war. 

The news of Wildings constantly coming across the wall and the watches need for new recruits compelled him in wanting to join the Nights Watch. Over the years many Stark sons had served in the service of The Watch, _ but I am not a Stark, I’m just a bastard. _

But many bastards served on the wall, that’s where bastards went when they had nowhere else to go, or some went east to Essos to become sellswords. 

His uncle Benjen had once discussed joining The Watch. He told Jon once when he was smaller, but decided not to in order to help raise him. But that was before he left to go east with his aunt and joined the sellsword company the Second Sons. 

When his uncle wasn’t drunk or raging, he would make time for him and told him and Robb stories of fighting the Dothraki horse lords in Norvos. 

This also made Jon consider joining the famous sellsword company. He could go east make gold and return North to visit his family at times. _ Maybe I could even find Daenerys and aunt Lyanna . _

He pushed that thought out of his head, Essos was huge and he had never been there before. Suddenly moonlit hair and violet eyes flashed through his mind. 

His cousin was but a girl and yet the King disliked her and wanted her dead just because his aunt choose Dany’s father prince Rhaegar over him. His cousin was not a threat to him, or his throne, she was a bastard, _ just like me. _

She would’ve been ten and one now, Jon knew she was at least five moons younger than he was. He recalled the times Robb would talk about the beautiful girl with violet eyes that played with them all those years before. 

After finding out she was family and possibly dead by the hands of the king, his brother became distraught. When his lady mother found out when they were ten that her son had feelings for the bastard princess, 

she quickly put an end to it, by telling Robb bastards were born out of lust, while looking at Jon with rage and disgust in her eyes. Since then he never heard Robb talk or say anything about their cousin ever again. 

“What are you doing out here so early Jon?” turning around he saw his brother Robb approaching with the Greyjoy boy. Since the boy arrived his brother didn’t spend as much time with him like they did has kids. 

“I was just thinking about what we spoke about last night.” He already knew what his cousin thought about what he planned to do in a few years and had warned him not to do it. 

“Why does a pretty bastard like you want to join the Nights Watch?” Jon watched his brother elbow the Greyjoy boy before looking back on Jon who was mad already. 

“You told him Robb?” he could not believe the secret he shared with his brother reached the ears of the Greyjoy boy. His brother knew how he felt about Theon. 

“Robb tells me, everything bastard,” Theon said bitterly. 

Jon didn’t even wait to hear what his brother had to say, he would need to talk to Lord Stark first before word reached him about it, while ignoring his brother who was calling him back. 

Already knowing his father would be in his solar this time of the morning, writing and answering scrolls before handing them over to maester Luwin. Before heading to the Godswood to pray. 

Making his way to the last staircase that led to his father’s solar, Jon took a deep breath before he reached the oak door that led inside. His hands were already twitching has he knocked on the door, hearing his lord father say to come in, not bothering to ask who it was, _ maybe he expected someone else? _

Clearing those thoughts, Jon opened the door to see his father reading one of the many scrolls that were on his desk not looking to see who it was that came in. 

“What are you doing here?” Jon looked to the right of where he stood and saw Lady Stark looking at him like he barged in on an important conversation. 

His father then looked up almost shocked at seeing him, “Jon, what are you doing here I wasn’t expecting you.” 

Trying to wipe the sweat from his hands in his breeches. Jon finally spoke ‘lord Stark, can I talk to you in private?” he asked as he watched lady Stark who did not seem too pleased by his presence. 

He had been avoiding her a lot more has of late since she accused him of stealing a necklace of hers. Even after they found out it was Sansa who had taken it out of her lady mother’s room to show it to her friend Jeyne Poole. 

“Whatever you have to say to lord Stark, you will say it while I am here,” she affirmed. 

Sighing, Jon watched has his lord father didn’t even bother to object. It didn’t matter to him any way he was sure she would find out soon enough. 

“Lord Stark, I would like to join the Nights Watch when I become a man.” he stood there and watched as his uncle went from shocked to anger the moment his wife gave a gleeful laugh. 

“I forbid it Jon, you will not join the Nights Watch, that is not place for you. The Nights Watch is no longer a place of honor. It’s now filled with murders and rapists.” 

“And bastards” his lady wife said before her husband turned to her with disgust in his eyes, He knew his father didn’t like when his wife spoke to him like that. 

“Leave us Cat” he yelled at her almost startling her out of the chair she sat in. 

“But Ned!” 

Watching has his father get up out of his chair slamming his right hand on the desk, while a few scrolls fell on the floor. 

Jon looked at lady Stark and saw something he had never seen on her face before, _ fear. _

“I said to leave us now Catelyn” his uncle demanded. 

Jon watched has lady Stark hurried out the room slamming the door behind her. Has his father sat back down in his chair taking a deep breath in motioning his hand to the chair. “Jon please sit.” 

He did not wait for his lord father to tell him twice has he sat down right away. 

“Why do you want to join the Nights Watch son?” 

“I told you why father, there is no place for me here when I become a man, I no longer want to be a burden to you and your wife and children father. Your lady wife has already let me know all my life that I don’t belong in Winterfell next to her trueborn children” 

Jon did not know where he found his voice to say these words to his father but he did. 

Jon watched as his father tried his best to hold back unshed tears in his eyes, “Jon, you are meant for so much more my boy.” Jon was confused by the words that came from his father’s lips, _ so much more? _

There is something I have been meaning to tell you, I was waiting for the right time, but it seems that time is now. I need you to get ser Arthur and uncle Benjen and meet me in the Godswood after, ok son.” 

Jon got up heading towards to the door before stopping to look back at his father who encouraged him to go on and do what he asked. 

Has he stood there, Ned said a little prayer to his gods to give him strength for Jon to understand what it was that he was about to tell the boy. 

He didn’t have to wait long before he saw Jon approach with Benjen and ser Arthur behind him. Ned watched as he saw ser Arthur do a sweep around the Godswood for any intruders. 

Next Ned looked at his brother who was still not well, but Ned felt it was right for Benjen to be here as well has ser Arthur, they both helped with the raising of Jon. 

“Lord Stark you sent for us?” the knight asked, looking around the trees watching if anyone followed them or watched them there. 

“It is time,” was all Jon heard his lord father say to a stunned ser Arthur, while his uncle Benjen nodded in response. 

“Are you sure my lord? You did say you wanted Lyanna to be the one to tell him.” the knight said as he looked from Jon to his uncle. Jon was now confused has to why everyone was looking at him with a strange look in their eyes, _ what did they want to wait for his aunt to tell him? _

“Jon” his father began with tears formed in his eyes. “What I am about to tell you is between us here, it means you can’t tell Robb anything or anyone else.” 

After what Robb did earlier by sharing his secret to Theon, he was sure he wouldn’t be telling Robb anything for a while, suddenly Jon thought, this must be about his aunt, he didn’t even think before he blurted it out. “His aunt Lyanna back? why you asked us to meet out here father?” 

He watched as his father reached for the Hearts tree next to him almost using it to balance himself. 

“No Jon, we still haven’t heard anything these last seven years.” 

Ned watched the boy's excitement turn into a frown kicking the snow patch next to his feet. 

“It is about my sister but it is not what you think Jon. Promise me you won’t get mad for what it is I must tell you?” 

Nodding, his head in approval Jon watched his father back into the Hearts tree fully with his back leaned against it.” 

“Jon” he started before cutting himself off “no, I need to start from the beginning. Jon tell me what do you know about Robert’s rebellion?” 

Everyone in the North and the other six kingdoms knew this story “I know it started because they said prince Rhaegar abducted aunt Lyanna. That’s why uncle Brandon traveled south to Kings Landing demanding the mad king turn over the crown prince. But instead uncle Brandon got himself, his men and grandfather Rickard killed by mad king Aerys “ 

Looking at his father Jon asked, “What does this have to do with me father? Everyone now knows aunt Lyanna went willing with the prince and was never abducted, raped, or killed.” 

His father looked on him with sadness in his eyes, “aye, it was built on a lie, you see my sister never wanted to marry Robert even after I tried to make her see Robert was a good man, but it seems my sister saw through a part of Robert I could never see, not until now.” Jon watched his father's sadness turn into anger. 

“I tried to make my sister marry a man who was unworthy of her, just because he was a friend. This is why I will never force any of you children to marry for allegiances but for love.” 

“Who would want to marry me father? I’m just a bastard of the North, I have nothing to offer a woman. I will never father any bastards father, this is why the Nights Watch is the only solution, I will marry no one and father no bastards.” 

He saw the frown on ser Arthur’s face and his father looked away like there was something he wanted to say but didn’t know how to say it. 

It was his uncle Benjen who blurted it out no longer standing the wait, “you’re no bastard Jon, you never were!” 

Jon looked from his father to ser Arthur then back to his uncle Benjen with a confused look on his face, he remained silent, “_you’re __no bastard _!” his uncle’s words chilled him into silence, Jon could not speak until his father spoke. 

“Jon, I am not the man who sired you, you were sired by crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen, I found your mother my sister Lyanna at a tower in Dorne, your father named it the Tower of Joy. There I found three kings-guards, ser Arthur, ser Oswell, and the lord commander of the king’s guard ser Hightower. When I arrived, your mother had already given birth to you. Your father was already dead and your mother wanted to take you back home here to Winterfell, but I told her no. It wouldn’t be safe for her and for you.” 

Before Ned could continue, he watched his son start to whimper before his eyes, fighting back tears that were already starting to fall. 

“Why didn’t she take me with her instead of leaving me here to be mistreated by your wife father?” 

Ned felt a pang at his heart at Jon telling him what he allowed Cat to do. “Your mother did want to bring you with her to escape across the narrow sea, but I talked her out of it.” 

“Why? Why would you?” Jon cried out instantly wiping the flowing tears he shed. 

Ned walked over to Jon lifting his chin up so Jon could look at him, “I did it maybe because of selfish reasons son, I didn’t think it right for a babe to constantly be on the run trying to avoid Robert’s assassins. “You have Stark features Jon, it was easier to hide you in the North by claiming you my bastard.

The agreement was your mother would see you on your name days, but Robert, Tywin Lannister, and lord Varys have ruined that for you.” 

Jon was angry at his uncle even if his intentions were to keep him safe, he kept him from the only motherly figure who treated him like how Jon wanted a mother to treat him with love. 

Pushing away his uncle’s hand Jon yelled for the first time ever at the man he thought his father, “you kept me away from the one person who ever showed me love and now she gone, killed by your so-called friend you went to war with that killed my real father.” Jon spat before turning to run away. 

But Ned was faster and grabbed him by the wrist pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I know you are mad, but I did this to help give you a life whether or not you want to believe me, son.” 

The tears he was trying his best to hide came down all at once, has he cried in his uncle’s arms. He felt another hand reach for him rubbing against his back, he didn’t know who it was until he broke from his uncle’s grasp wiping away his tears when he saw his other uncle standing behind him. 

Turning Jon embraced Benjen before letting him go. He then turned to ser Arthur the man who had been like another father figure to him. Now he knew why the former kings-guard took so much interest in a bastard like him. 

Jon was now more confused, _so who was Dany?_ if she wasn’t his mother’s daughter. Turning back to his uncle Jon asked, “who is Dany then?”

It was ser Arthur who spoke, "she’s your aunt Jon, her mother was queen Rhaella, she gave birth to Daenerys and handed her over to your mother to take care of.” 

Jon was shocked in finding out that Dany whose real name was Daenerys was his aunt and not his cousin. And now she was dead, like his mother, killed by the king's orders. Who would’ve done the same to him, if he knew who Jon really was? A Targaryen prince hidden away in the North. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ned cleared his throat trying to get his attention. “Jon there is something else.” looking at his uncle puzzled, _ what else could there be? _

Jon knew he would never be the same after this day, the day he went from a bastard to a crown prince of house Targaryen. ‘What else is there? 

“Rhaegar left something back at the Tower of Joy where you were born. The items were meant for both you and your siblings. I hid it somewhere safe, where no one would go looking.” 

Jon noticed ser Arthur beginning to do another sweep around the Godswood, whatever his uncle had to say now had Jon worried. 

“Jon at the hour of the wolf, I need you to enter the crypts and seal the door behind you.” 

Jon gulped at what Ned asked of him. Jon did his best at times to avoid the crypts of Winterfell. Something was always calling to him down there. But because of his nightmares, he never went down there. He always had the same nightmare, dead Stark kings saying he didn’t belong down there. Now he knew why. 

He was never a Stark. He was Targaryen. 

Taking a deep breath Jon replied “I will father.” even though he was scared to admit he didn’t want to go. 

Jon was sitting at dinner by himself before everyone else came into the dining hall, whatever else his father expected to say or to show him was in the crypts of Winterfell. He then noticed Robb heading towards him with a concerned look on his face. Jon sat there eating the beef pie the cooks made for dinner that night. 

“Jon, we need to talk, I know you’ve been avoiding me all day. Are you mad about me telling Theon you wanted to join the Nights Watch?” Jon could already see the puzzled look on his brother’s face, _ no not brother, cousin. _

“I went to see father, and your mother was there.” Jon could already see the disappointment on Robb’s face. 

“Did you tell father you wanted to join the Nights Watch Jon?” he watched has Robb looked away to see if anyone was watching them. “I told you Jon, you don’t have to do this, you can always be a bannerman of mine, I am sure father would give you a holdfast of your own.” 

Jon had already decided he would not be joining the Nights Watch, but he was still mad at his brother for sharing his secret with Theon. “Why do you care Robb? Your mother doesn’t want me here plus you went behind my back and told my secret.” 

“I don’t want you to join the Nights Watch Jon, I want you to stay here. I’m sorry for telling Theon your secret Jon, but I needed someone to talk to about a way of getting you to stay here.” 

Jon chuckled then, “the Nights Watch wasn’t the only thing I had in mind brother, I also thought about running away to Essos and joining a sellsword company.” 

He saw the grin that came over his brother’s face at the mention of joining a sellsword company. They both enjoyed hearing their uncle Benjen speak of his campaign with the Golden Company against the Dothraki. 

“Then that’s what we will do then brother.” Jon noticed how serious Robb was.

“We can’t Robb, we don’t have the gold and you’re your lord father’s heir. You have a responsibility to the North.” 

“That’s not what I want Jon, I don’t want to be like father locked away in the North when there is so much of the world that we can see together.” Jon watched has Robb paused before adding “and Theon.” 

_Why did he have to mention Theon? _“Robb, Theon, and I will never agree with each other.” It wasn’t that Jon hated the boy; it was just that Theon felt like he was better than everyone else. 

The boy was only four years older than them, but one would never believe Theon was ten and six just by the way he acted. Always talking about all the whores, he has already bedded in the brothel in Wintertown , the boy even tried to get Robb and him to sleep with the whores there also. 

Whenever Theon would talk about the women Jon would normally make up an excuse to leave. While Theon would in turn laugh and say, 

_ “the pretty bastard thinks he’s too good to stick his cock in whores.” _That was never the reason why though. Jon was just scared of fathering a bastard on one of the women, even if many claimed moon tea helped them not to get pregnant. 

If that was true, then how was it that some had babes from unknown fathers running around outside the brothel. 

They were both interrupted when Sansa came over with her friend Jeyne Poole who was smiling at Robb. 

Everyone in Winterfell knew Sansa’s friend was already in love with Robb, but his brother never noticed the young girl that way, always treating her like a little sister. 

It was Sansa who spoke, neither her nor Jeyne even acknowledging him, “Robb are you going to eat with us?” 

“I’m busy talking with Jon, Sansa.” Jon watched has the little sister who he would share his lemon cake with, when they were younger turned her nose up at him. 

“It’s ok Robb I’m tired anyway.” Jon watched has Jeyne gleefully took Robb’s other arm while Sansa held the other. Already Sansa seemed to be playing the matchmaker for her brother and best friend. 

If only she knew her mother looked down on the steward's daughter just like how she looked down on bastards. No steward’s daughter would be good enough for her Robb, even if she watched the girl grow up before her very eyes. No, for lady Stark only another liege lords' daughter would be good enough for her Robb. 

That night Jon left the confines of Winterfell’s keep headed towards the First Keep, the Winterfell Crypts were close to there, he walked slowly at first making sure no one was following him. Has he got closer he opened the ironwood doors, slamming it shut as he went deeper inside trying his best not to look at the statues of the dead Starks that rested there with a direwolf statue and sword in their hand. 

Jon felt as if the more he went down the narrow passages the more he felt as though the dead lords and kings would turn to look upon him like they did in his nightmares. Finally, he saw ser Arthur who was leaned against a statue with an already rusted sword. 

It was believed that the swords were what kept the vengeful Stark spirits from roaming the castle of Winterfell. 

Jon nodded at the man, has ser Arthur took him even further into the crypts where his uncle and father would be waiting. Even though Jon knew lord Stark was not the man who sired him, he was still the man who provided a home and education to Jon. 

He noticed a chest standing next to his father, the closer Jon got the more he could see the patterns that were adorned on the chest. It had a red-colored three-headed dragon at its center. 

“Is this mine father?” 

“It is son, the items you find here are yours, they belonged to your father but since your other siblings are now gone. Everything here is now yours.” Jon watched as his father stepped back while both his uncle Benjen and ser Arthur looked on waiting for Jon to open the chest. 

Jon had been hesitant at first, fearing whatever it was that was inside of the chest, that had been hidden away all these years inside the crypts of Winterfell. Then he saw his father give him the ok to open it. 

Kneeling, Jon took his hand and ran it across the three-headed dragon mark, that was engraved on the chest, before taking the key from his uncle and opening it. At the top of it Jon saw a lot of letters, and scrolls. Ser Arthur spoke then, 

“Your father believed in a prophecy where it thought all three of his children were meant to be the three heads of the dragon, your father thought you would be a girl and asked your mother to name you Visenya since he already had a Rhaenys and Aegon.” 

“Why not have another babe with his wife instead of leaving her for my mother?” Jon asked, then noticed the way the knight withdrew himself before saying. “Princess Elia couldn’t have any more children, but that wasn’t the real reason why your father took Lyanna for a wife. 

Your father fell in love with your mother because of the act she did for a friend.” 

Confused Jon asked “what did my mother do?” Jon wanted to know what made his parents decide to run away together. 

It was his uncle Benjen who answered, “Jon back then our friend lord Reed was attacked by three squires. Your mother and I managed to help Howland by stopping the attack. We took him back to our camp where Bradon, Ned, myself and Lyanna helped nurse his injuries.” 

Jon listened has his uncle spoke. He saw a smile cross his uncle’s face. This was something uncle Benjen rarely did or did at all since his mother had gone missing. 

“Your mother dressed up has a knight and challenged the knights whose squires attacked Lord Reed. Defeating all of them and when asked what she would require for unseating them, her only reply was that they teach their squires respect.” 

Jon felt proud knowing that the Knight of the laughing tree was in fact is mother, suddenly he was filled with pride knowing his mother wasn’t like the other ladies out there she was a true she-wolf. 

It was ser Arthur who spoke next, the tourney of Harrenhal was something your father and lord Whent planned with all the lords of the realm to find a way of deposing his father without any bloodshed. Rhae already knew his father had gone mad after he was rescued by ser Barristan Selmy in Duskendale after lord Darklyn had taken king Aerys prisoner. After being rescued Aerys refused to leave the Red Keep for four years.” It seemed the knight was conflicted in wanting to continue. 

“Jon, what your mother did terrified the mad king, he saw enemies everywhere and felt as if your mother’s shield with a laughing Weirdwood tree was mocking him, and so he ordered your father to find this knight and bring him before the king. 

Your father did has he was asked and we went out searching for the knight. But when we came upon a river and saw who the knight was, there was no way your father was going to turn over your mother to his mad father.” 

Even though the spider ruined everything your father and lord Whent carefully planned in order to depose your other grandfather. Rhae found something in your mother he never thought he would have. 

He found a woman who was true of heart and helped someone who most others would think beneath them. And by the end of the tourney, your father crowned your mother with blue winter roses the queen of love and beauty.” 

“But ser Arthur he had a wife, why didn’t he crown his wife instead?” 

“Jon you’re still too young to understand, your father never loved princess Elia. He married her out of duty, giving into his father’s demands of wanting heirs since the queen had been having stillborn or babes that didn’t live long enough.” 

The knight continued then, “Jon your father was not there to seek to end his marriage, it wasn’t his fault that he fell in love with your mother, when you are older you will see.” 

Jon was still confused about the whole situation, “did princess Elia not love my father?” 

“The love she had for your father was out of friendship, she never loved your father she loved another man from Old Town, ser Baelor Hightower. Princess Elia did what she did out of duty in order to put Dornish blood on the iron throne.” 

Jon didn’t understand why someone would marry if not for love, “why would she marry someone she didn’t love?” 

It was his father who answered this for him, “Jon there are times when you have to do something you don’t want to do just for alliances, I never loved lady Stark, I loved another but because my brother got himself killed along with my father, 

I had to step in and marry Catelyn out of duty that helped secure the men for the rebellion. This is why, I want you and your siblings to marry for love when you are sure that person is the right one, and not to make alliances.” 

Nodding at the words his father spoke, Jon was glad his father did not plan on forcing his siblings into marriage alliances. _ Maybe Jeyne Poole had a chance then, _he thought to himself as he looked at the rest of the items contained in his father’s chest. 

Noticing under the many scrolls three colorful stones. Reaching for the silver-colored stone with blue and orange marks. Running his hands along with the stone’s warmth that seemed to be calling to him from within. Shaking his head, Jon placed the stone to the side and picked the other one up, 

it was red with orange markings, this one was also warm in his hands but it never called to him like the other, placing that one to the side while grabbing the dark egg with red marks. This one was also warm to his touch but also didn’t call to him like the first stone. 

Jon looked at his father confused has to what these stones were, “what kind of stones are these? They feel warm to my touch when they should be cold to the touch being down here in the crypts.” 

“They aren’t stones Jon” ser Arthur told him, “they are dragon eggs that were meant for you and your brother and sister.” 

“How did he come across these ser Arthur?” There had been no dragon eggs seen since the time of AegonV who tried to hatch the eggs in Summer Hall, but instead of hatching eggs, he wiped out many Targaryen’s in the process when Summer Hall burnt down. 

“Jon your father liked visiting Summer Hall has a young man playing his harp to the ghosts there. He wanted to rebuild the burnt castle in the Stormlands, for you, it was meant to be your castle since Aegon would be king. 

That’s how they were discovered. It had started raining and we needed shelter when your father felt as though something was calling to him in one of the caves there. I and ser Oswell just wanted to get out of the rain so we followed him into the cave. 

Where Rhae and us looked around the cave searching for what he felt was there. We ventured deep inside the cave for what felt like hours until we came across this chest with the three dragon eggs.” 

“How do I hatch it? the silver one feels like it’s calling to me ser Arthur.” 

He watched the wary look the knight gave him, “Jon most of your family was wiped out because your great-great-grandfather Aegon V, thought he could bring dragons back in the world. Also, no one knows how to hatch dragon eggs that secret has been lost for hundreds of years.” 

Jon took another look at the three eggs he laid on the ground and continued looking inside the chest. Lifting a Targaryen cloak out of the chest, while neglecting to look at it, Jon placed it next to the eggs. 

What Jon saw next he could not believe has he opened the satchel and pulled out his father’s famous silver stringed harp adorned with three heads of a dragon. Not wanting to put it down on the cold ground Jon plucked at a few of the strings. 

Not wanting to break it, Jon handed it over to his uncle Benjen to hold while he looked at the remaining items in the chest. Littered at the bottom of the chest were a bunch of pouches ranging in different sizes. Picking up one of the smaller pouches. 

Jon poured out its contents, with eyes wide open Jon saw gold dragon coins dropping out of the pouch has he emptied its contents. 

“Father is this all for me?” Jon asked not believing what he saw. 

“It is all yours Jon, your father would want you to have it.” 

Not really knowing what to say, Jon blurted out, “All this could take care of all us for a lifetime father.” 

Ned nodded in agreement, “It can Jon, but this gold is yours. You can take it and be a rich man, you wouldn’t have to live in the seven kingdoms, you can go east so you don’t draw attention from wandering eyes.” 

“Unless you want to rule? By right you are the rightful king of the seven kingdoms, not Robert.” 

Nervously Jon answered “I don’t want to rule father, I am just a boy of ten, and two what right do I have? Didn’t king Robert already take the throne by right of conquest?” 

His father shook his head disagreeing “No son, Robert used the fact that his grandmother was Targaryen to claim the iron throne. Many in the kingdom believe Robert usurped the throne. This is why the Greyjoy’s rebelled; they no longer believed the seven kingdoms had a king.” 

Jon nodded understanding what his father meant, but he would never want to claim the iron throne or rule. Worrying about what ser Arthur would think. He turned to him, “would you still serve me ser Arthur even if I don’t want to be king?” 

The knight bent the knee to Jon at that moment “I will serve, guard and protect you Jon if you will still have me, I swear by the old gods and new.” 

Jon didn’t know what came over him as he said “then rise ser Arthur.” watching has the knight who knelt before him got up with pride in his eyes. 

“It would be an honor to serve my best friend’s son even though you have no interest in reclaiming the iron throne of your ancestors.” 

Jon then heard his uncle speak next, “We should get out of here. It’s getting late.” 

Hurrying to put the contents back in the chest Jon wanted to keep his father’s harp and take it with him to his chamber. But ser Arthur warned him about prying eyes, that would find it especially since lord Varys, most likely had his little birds planted within Winterfell’s walls. 

Kissing the harp before putting it back inside the satchel, Jon then laid it on top of his father’s cloak. He then took the key he had and sealed the lock back on the chest. He then watched as his father picked up the chest and hid it in a darkened alcove behind a statue. 

Jon did not realize how long they spent in the crypts until he went outside, both his father and uncle along with ser Arthur remained inside not wanting anyone to see all of them leaving at the same time. 

By the time Jon went to his chamber the first signs of dawn were already peeking through the northern sky. 

He knew he should at least get some sleep; he was sure ser Arthur would not care that he was with him, his father and uncle in the crypts late that night. He would want Jon ready for the training yard after his lessons that day. But there was so much that was keeping Jon up. 

Turning over in the furs on his bed, Jon’s mind drifted off to moonlit hair and violet eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update should be up by Saturday


	5. Hidden Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally you guys get to know what happened with Lyanna.

** Pentos 29****8 ** ** AC **

They received word from the spider a year before, claiming the young man that was traveling the free cities was none other than prince Aegon Targaryen. Oberyn was skeptical, he never trusted the spider who was so eager to switch sides, and now served the stag.

After lord Stark had been freed, word came that it was lord Varys who had told the fat stag, that Lord Stark’s sister had a bastard daughter for Rhaegar. 

He told his brother, Doran, they should not trust anything the spider spun, but his brother was just like his mother, desperate for Martell's blood on that hideous iron throne.

_ “We can’t trust the spider, Doran.” _

But his brother could not see reason. _“We have heard any word of the girl or the boy _ _ Viserys _ _ in nine years,” _ Doran said, _ “if the spider did manage to smuggle Elia’s son out of Kings Landing to Essos, should we not at least meet with the boy?” _

Oberyn knew his brother well enough to know he was not sending princess Arianne along with him to meet her so-called missing cousin if it was not for a betrothal. Even if the young man turned out to be a fraud. 

Now here he sat in the company of his niece Arianne, the fat man Magister Illyrio, Ashara Dayne and his paramour Ellaria Sand. 

Already bored waiting for this young man, who claimed to be his nephew and his so-called hand Jon Connington, the exiled hand of mad king Aerys.

The man had been exiled and stripped of his titles, due to not being able to kill the fat stag or his allies during the battle of the bells. 

The longer he waited, the more Oberyn could only think of the many pillow houses he would be able to visit with Elliaria, before heading back to Dorne. Ellaria was his other-half, she enjoyed fucking as much as he did. He had eight girls in total, four of which were with Ellaria. 

Normally he would’ve walked out already, but they were guests at the cheesemonger’s home and the man had let him and Ellaria have their share of the many men and women who served the fat Magister of Pentos, who Obeyrn watched sweat like the fat pig of a man he was. Any man who worked with the spider could not be trusted.

He gazed back at his niece who had her part to play. As for his paramour, she also had a part to play. While Ashara was there to make sure this boy was her friend’s son and not a pretender. 

For the sake of the boy, and the spider who he would surely kill slowly, but not right now, first he would make them suffer after he spoke with his brother. 

Looking at the nearly emptied goblet he watched has Ellaria slowly opened her legs in front of him, giving him a peek for later, already feeling himself hardened. 

Oberyn was all but ready to leave when a small servant girl with blue hair walked in, Tyroshi he figured, as she whispered in the magisters ear, before the fat man spoke, “our honored guests have arrived, they will join us after they have freshened themselves up first.” 

Oberyn mused at the magister’s use of _honored guests. _

It did not take long before Oberyn watched a blue-haired man and young man walk into the room, the boy had somewhat of a Valyrian feature with pale blue eyes. He watched as the boy approached him with a smile on his face, “uncle, I am glad you’ve come to help me gain my throne back that was stolen from me and my family all those years ago.” 

Looking back on the pale blue-eyed boy, as he watched the boy nervously glance back at the other blue-haired man who introduced himself only as Griff. 

“I am just here to listen my boy; my brother sent me here with his daughter to meet with you in talks of maybe an alliance through marriage,” Oberyn spoke as he looked over at his niece who did not seem impressed at the young man before her. 

“Let me introduce you to the rest of my family who has traveled with me to meet with you, first let me introduce you to my niece princess Arianne Martell.” Oberyn watched as the boy’s eyes lit up at his niece, he was sure the older man next to him with blue hair must have told him he would need to impress the princess in case they were to be married. 

“Next to her is the lovely Ashara Dayne, my sister’s friend” he watched as the young man and older man Griff, who Oberyn already knew was the exiled Jon Connington, both frowned when Ashara refused to call him prince Aegon.

Already knowing she was not buying into this charade. She knew the babe when his sister birthed him, after all, Ashara was one of his sister’s ladies in waiting. He then introduced them to his paramour. 

“Last I would like to introduce you to my better half, Ellaria Sand.” Oberyn watched as she licked her lips at the young man before he smiled to himself,_ what wicked game is it you plan to play my love? _

** Dorne **

They stayed at Illyrio’s manse for a fortnight getting to know the boy, who went by the name young Griff. While lord Connington tried his best to get the boy and Arianne married before they would leave to go join back up with the Golden Company. 

But each time Oberyn had refused,_ “it is for my brother to agree” _even though Oberyn knew it was his brother’s wish for them to marry in Pentos right away. 

Now as they sat there by the Water Gardens in Dorne, with his niece sprawled out in one of the cushion chairs he listened to his brother’s complaints almost chiding him for not agreeing with the union. 

Oberyn had begged his brother to see reason why he didn’t believe the boy to be their nephew, _ “Our sister would never give over her son Aegon to the spider _.” he pleaded. Oberyn knew his sister better than Doran ever did. Doran was already the age of nine and squiring for lord Gargalen at Salt Shore when Elia was birthed, a year later his mother had birthed him. 

Already annoyed with his brother, Oberyn was ready to walk away when Doran’s personal guard Areo Hotah stopped him. 

Oberyn looked at his brother’s guard a man who had traveled to Dorne with his brother’s wife Mellario to guard her. But over the years the man ended up being his brother’s guard. Even after Mellario returned to Norvos. 

Looking at the guard who has kept his brother safe for all these years, who Oberyn did not feel the need to kill, spoke so everyone could hear, “tall men fall just has fast had short men.” Oberyn said bitterly. 

“Silence.” Doran yelled, “I sent you to Pentos to marry my daughter to this man and bind Dorne to the iron throne, If I weren’t bond to this chair Oberyn, I would’ve gone myself!” his brother said bitterly. Doran had been suffering from gout which made walking difficult for him at times. 

Frustrated Obeyrn barked at his brother, “if you knew our sister as I did, you would know she’d never give her son and heir to the spider while she and Rhaenys stayed at Kings Landing to be killed. Our sister loved her children more than anyone in this world even refusing the help of wet nurses in her weak state just to feed her children from her breasts. So, tell me, brother, why should I believe this pretender? Our sister would spit on you if she was here.” 

Not wanting her uncle nor her father to fight Arianna spoke up. “Father” they both turned has his niece started speaking, “The boy is not my cousin, he is a pretender, he didn’t even have the birthmark Aegon had or the same color eyes.” 

Doran already knew not to ask his daughter how she knew this, but he was still mad at his brother who he thought wanted a Martell to sit the iron throne. "It doesn’t matter, you could’ve to bind Dorne to the iron throne through marriage, and we would finally have Martell blood sit on the iron throne after he conquers Westeros.” He hissed. 

“If he conquers Westeros' father.” Finally getting up out her chair, she walked over to her father kneeling next to him, “would you prefer I sully our blood with that of a pretender?” she looked into her father’s eyes before he brushed his hand over her face, as she leaned into it. “Ok fine, we will watch what happens, but if it comes down to marriage you would be doing a great service to Dorne, then you can poison him after, and claim the throne for Dorne.” Doran watched has his daughter’s face lit up. 

** Narrow Sea **

_ “Don’t wake the Dragon” “Want to wake the dragon?” “Wake the Dragon!” _

She was engulfed by the burning flames of a dragon; dark has midnight with molten eyes staring at her. _ “Want to wake the dragon?” _

She turned to flee from the dragon, but it was no use, the dragon was already on top of her bearing his large teeth in front of her with blood dripping from them. Has fear crept over her entire body has the dragon engulfed her in flames once again, but each time it did, she never burned. _“Wake the Dragon!”_

“Dany wake up” she was drawn out of her nightmare by the sudden jolt on the bed, eyes now wide-open Dany watched the fear in the steel grey eyes of the woman who raised her from a babe to now a young woman of ten and four. Looking at her with love in her eyes. Gently Lyanna brushed a strand of Dany’s hair away from her flustered face. 

“Sweet-ling, I heard you screaming in your sleep again, was it the same dream once more?” 

Sitting up now, Dany hugged Lyanna shaking in the woman’s arms. “It’s always the same dream muña. I’m back at the house with the red door and the dragon keeps repeating in my head, wake the dragon!” 

She had been having the same dream since they left Tyrosh to pick up fresh supplies, a fortnight ago. 

It seemed the closer they got to Westeros the more intense her dreams got. It was always the same. 

Hugging her tightly Lyanna whispered in her ear trying to calm her, “there is no reason to fear the dragon sweet-ling, maybe your dream is trying to tell you to be a dragon!” Lyanna knew Dany had been scared about returning to Westeros, even after the red priests of Meeren told them it was safe to return, and Lyanna was desperate to return to see her son and family. 

There were many a days and nights over the past ten years, Lyanna begged and pleaded with the priests of the different temples they were hidden at, to let her send a scroll to her brother. To let Ned know they were safe. But each time the priests would look into the flames warning her, with the same words over and over. _“It is not __time__ yet__!__” _She knew they were right. 

How easy would it be for the spider’s birds to intercept one of her letters to her brother, putting Jon’s life and her brother’s family life in danger? Not to mention her life, the Targaryen children and ser Oswell who had been there with them constantly moving from one temple to the next around the slave cities. 

The last time she saw her son and Ned had been ten years ago for Jon’s fifth name day. Her dragon-wolf pup would now be a young man almost grown. Has for Ned the last time they saw each other, he already had a son and daughter. The boy even though he was at Greywater Watch, and played with Dany, never met or got a chance to speak with her. But Lyanna always observed the young boy from afar, has Jon, Dany and he played. 

Trying not to think of all those missed years she didn’t get to see her son grow, she turned back to Dany, wanting to go and clear her head before she let her emotions get the best of her or blame herself for not being there for Jon. “I’m going for a walk since I’m now fully awake. Want to come with me sweet-ling?” she asked as she got out of their shared bed to get dressed in the acolyte garments they had been wearing to disguise themselves as priests for all these years so the spider’s birds would never find them. 

Lyanna watched has Dany’s sad frown turned into a smile before her, has the girl jumped out of bed, getting dressed in a hurry. Smiling Lyanna asked, “do you want me to braid your hair Dany?” 

Before they had left Meereen the priests thought it was best for Dany to have her moonlit locks dyed to avoid wandering eyes. Dany preferred her hair out before bed, but since they were going for a walk on the ship with the wind in her hair, Dany agreed as she went to sit on their bed has Lyanna gave her a single braid. 

They stood there on the deck of the ship watching the early morning rays float over the water. 

Lyanna couldn’t help but think of the night they had escaped from Lys, as they sailed the open waters on their way to White Harbor on the merchant ship that belonged to the high priest Kinvara, the red priest who had helped them so many years ago. Lyanna thought back at that faithful night on another ship that was to sail them to Myr. 

That night on the ship those ten years ago, they waited to depart Lys; when a soft knock was heard at their door. 

Ser Oswell not wanting to take any chances, drew his long sword before heading towards the cabin door. 

Gathering the two small children in her arms, Lyanna watched has both began to whimper and cry trembling at the thought of the usurper’s men knowing they were there. 

“Who is it?” ser Oswell asked before looking at her as if saying if anything should happen to him, make a fast run for the door and flee with the children. 

Then came the familiar voice from the woman who warned them earlier to leave Lys at once. 

“You have nothing to fear good ser, I’ve come to help you and the dragons escape.” 

She watched has ser Oswell looked back at her to see what she wanted him to do, with a nod from her, the kings-guard opened the door letting the red priest inside. 

Before she could ask why she had come, the young prince spoke, “are you here to save us?” watching has the priest nodded her head in response before saying “you have to leave with me now!” The red priest warned them. 

There were too many unanswered questions that ran through Lyanna’s head “how can we trust that you are not leading us to the spider’s men?” 

Seeing the she-wolf's confused look, the priest spoke softly for all to hear. ‘The spider has a network of spies, little birds he calls them. They were the ones who found you after all these years. You and the children may have grown at ease at the peace you had here for all those years. But the stag, lion, and spider never stopped their search.” 

Looking at the young prince who trembled next to her, Lyanna knew what the woman meant. How many times had she begged Viserys to keep his head covered or not tell other small children that he played with that he was the king of Westeros. 

But instead, the boy refused to listen to her warnings, _ “I am not afraid of the usurper or his dogs” _ he would yell at her, has he balled his hands into a tiny fist. Now here the boy stood trembling and crying next to her. 

Suddenly turning back to the red priest, she asked, “Where do you plan on taking us if you say you’re here to help us?” 

_ “Volantis” _ was all Lyanna heard the woman say before they gathered their meager belongings following the red priest out the door and off the ship. 

Lyanna was pulled out her thoughts, when Dany asked, “how long will it take to arrive in White Harbor?” 

Breathing deeply Lyanna whispered, “in a moon’s time, if the winds are good my sweet-ling.” 

“Don’t you think I am too old to still be called sweet-ling muña?” Lyanna watched has Dany’s violet eyes gave away her true intentions of a jest. Smirking to herself Lyanna whispered, “I can also stop giving you hugs too since you think yourself a young woman grown.” 

Lyanna watched Dany frown at her words before she started to laugh at the young princess, “I will never stop calling you my sweet-ling or stop hugging you whenever you need me Dany.” 

Giving her a soft kiss on her head, “you will always be my little princess and now it’s time for little princesses to go to bed” Lyanna jested while Dany turned her brow up before chuckling as she took Lyanna’s hand and headed back to bed. 

** Kings Landing **

The king had called an emergency meeting with his councilors has the spider sat at his chair opposite lord Baelish who had a smile on his face that looked like he had just won the biggest prize of his life. 

He then looked at the hand Jon Arryn, who had a confused look on his face, it seems he also didn’t know what this emergency meeting was about at this hour of the day. To his left sat this king’s younger lord Renly Baratheon who the king had made lord of Storms End over his other brother Stannis Baratheon. 

To the spider’s right was the naval commander Paxter Redwyne, the king wanted to name his brother Stannis to that position, but the man was still salty about being named lord of Dragonstone. When he wanted Storms End. The man never argued but only walked away clenching his fits in a ball. If it was not for the lord hand, there might have been a beheading right there in the throne room, by the king’s justice ser Ilyn Payne. A man who had lost his tongue when word reached king Aerys of ser Ilyn Payne telling others that Tywin Lannister held the true power of the seven kingdoms and not king Aerys. Turning to the sound of hurried footsteps, the spider watched has the king, his wife, and father Tywin Lannister stormed in with ser Barristan Selmy behind. 

Almost everyone shook has the king barked out at his commander of the kings -guard to pour him wine since his cupbearer Lancel Lannister wasn’t there. The spider watched has the king took the wine down in one swallow before demanding more. He then looked over at lord Baelish who was still sitting there giddy. 

At first, Varys wondered if the king was planning to set his wife aside, for one of Baelish’s whores, but quickly pulled himself from that thought, the queen was seated next to her father, _ Robert wouldn’t be so stupid. _

He watched has the king paced the room already drinking down five cups of Arbor Gold, then he turned to Lord Baelish, ‘tell them what you found out Baelish, tell the spider so he can hear. Cause it seems he has not been doing a good job if something like this slipped by him.” 

Varys watched has the insufferable man licked his lips while looking at him, “I’ve received word a young man is traveling around the free cities on a pole boat called the shy maid, with the disgraced Jon Connington claiming to be the dead son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell.” 

Not wanting to let his emotions get the better of him, Varys made a fist with his powered hands under the table. No, he willed himself, all the years of planning would not be lost, but he would play it safe, now that everyone in the room now knew about the boy. It would not take long before the other lords were to find out of Westeros to find out. 

Speaking softly Varys asked, “and how is it that you know this lord Baelish?” 

The insufferable man spoke, “everyone loves whores” Baelish said while looking over at the king while the queen didn’t even care to act surprise or shocked by what Baelish said. Before he continued speaking “and it seems, this young man likes visiting a certain pillow house, I own in Lys where he gets drunk and tells the women he’s an exiled prince who plans to return home back to Westeros with the Golden Company.” 

If Varys could kill the man that sat across from him, he would, but he knew he would have to get word to Illyrio before Roberts assassins reached the boy. Lucky for him the boy was traveling with the Golden Company at the time. It would be hard for Tywin or the king to get assassins to infiltrate the Golden Company. Giving Varys at least, enough time to warn Illyrio about what the stupid boy did. He also blamed lord Connington for not keeping a better eye on the boy. 

“How do we know this boy isn’t another Blackfyre?” it was ser Barristan who asked this question. The man had a history with fighting against both Blackfyre and the Golden Company. Ser Barristan had killed Maelys the Monstrous during the war of the Nine Penny Kings at the Stepstones. Turning uncomfortably in his chair Varys now grew worried, recalling how another of his relatives had been killed._ I will not fail them; I will seat a __Blackfyre__ on that throne. _

“The boy dies even if he is a pretender” lord Tywin barked. While the queen smiled “I agree with my father, the boy should die” he watched has the queen turned to king Robert “I don’t want anyone threatening or Joffery’s rule Robert.” 

Varys almost threw up the bile that was in his mouth before swallowing it back down with his wine. 

He then watched as the king and his councilors made plans on how to execute their mission, the king had asked ser Barristan Selmy to leave, still not trusting that the man wasn’t a traitor_ if only he knew. _

** HighGarden **

The information he had, he knew he could not share with a carrier or even send it by raven, no he would have to tell her, she would know the best move to play on the board of game of thrones. When he got to her solar finally, she was not alone. Not only was she present, but also there was, Lord Leyton Hightower, his heir Baelor Hightower and his daughters' lady Malora Hightower and lady Alerie wife to Lord Mace Tyrell, who everyone knew has lord Oaf, he was not present but lord Randyll Tarly was. Normally House Florent would be there but relations had been strained when Selyse Florent wed Stannis Baratheon. 

“What news you bring us from the capital lord Paxter,” lady Olenna asked not waiting for the lord to take a seat. 

Catching his breath before he spoke to those present there “there’s word of a young man in Lys claiming to be the dead son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell. The king and his advisors should have already sent assassins to Lys to deal with the boy and lord Connington.” at the mention on lord Connington’s name the room seemed to perk their ears up more. The last most had heard of the man was that he died from drinking himself to death, so this surprised them that he was still alive. 

“Sadly, there is no proof if the young man is who he claims to be.” lord Paxton said. 

It was Leyton Hightower who spoke next, ‘we should wait to see what happens, I don’t believe this boy to be prince Aegon.” He already knew the truth of who the boy was, both he and Malora who lord Leyton considered the smartest of his children knew. His uncle ser Gerold on his last visit spoke of the fake dragon that was embedded in the Golden Company._ “The boy has pale blue eyes and not indigo like _ _ Rhaegar’s _ _ nor did he have the birthmark prince Aegon was born with,” _ his uncle had told them. 

Then lord Tarly spoke, “it seems someone might be trying to pass off a pretender since the bastard girl lady Lyanna Stark birthed and Viserys Targaryen are still missing.” 

Lady Olenna shuffled in her chair then almost annoyed, “let’s not pretend they are still alive, it’s been ten years now since lord Paxter spoke of Robert sending assassins to murder them, clearly they are dead and someone is using this to rile up the lords of Westeros who were loyal to House Targaryen.” Has she sunk back in her chair taking another drink from her goblet. 

“We will need to wait and see what happens after, my lady.” lady Malora spoke while she looked at her father who didn’t seem concerned for the pretender. _ We shall wait and see until the Targaryen children are found and then house Hightower will light the way for them. _

** Winterfell **

Laid out fast asleep inside his solar that night, when a knock came at the door disturbing what little sleep he managed to get before he stirred and asked, “Who is it?” he wanted to tell whoever it was to go away. But he knew it probably was his wife wanting him to come to bed. He heard the voice of the captain of his guards at the other end of the door requesting to speak with him already frustrated about being disturbed, Ned sighed before saying “come in, the door is open.” 

Ned watched has Jory opened the door before closing it behind him, “my lord, there was a man at the southern gate who gave me a message to give to you” Ned was already tired and now frustrated at being woken up this late. 

“Let me see the message then Jory?” Ned asked as his hand reached over to the unfinished ale he had been drinking before he fell asleep. He was never a heavy drinker but after ten years of no word from his sister, he started drowning his tears away with ale. He wasn’t at the level his brother Benjen had been, because of the people who depended on him. 

He saw his guard give a small smile before he spoke,_ “cold winds rise from the east to the west and then to the north.” _

Jory watched as his liege lord began choking on the ale he was drinking before reaching behind to help lord Stark, he would not lose the man after such news came, he knew lord Stark had been praying to hear. 

Coughing Ned said, “thank you” before realizing again what Jory had said, standing up now to face his guard, 

“Is the messenger inside the castle? I might need to talk to him.” 

Jory shook his head, “no the Crannog-men already left, they said it wasn’t safe for them to stay too long and that they would wait for you outside the neck.” 

At those words, Ned rubbed the back on his head, “go wake Jon, my brother, and ser Arthur, tell no other man nor my wife if you should see her. We leave now for Greywater Watch.” Jory in turn nodded and set off to do what lord Stark asked. Ned knew he should say something to his wife, but she would never understand or allow him to leave at this hour without waking the entire castle with her screams. And Ned feared the spider’s spies. They had already found seven over the years, all children too young to send to the wall. So, Ned instead sent the girls to Bear island while the boys were sent castle Umber, when they became old enough, they could join the Night’s Watch since many were orphans. 

He said a small prayer that his wife and children would understand, why he had left suddenly and not rile up the lords of the North, Ned had already become wary of house Bolton, there was something about Roose Bolton he did not trust. The kings of Winter and the Red kings had fought for years against each other for northern superiority with the kings of Winter finally defeating the Red kings. But house Stark knew never to trust house, Bolton. 

The first-person Jory sought out was Jon, knowing fully well the boy would be pleased, plus he thought the boy should be the first one he woke. Maybe this will stop him from brooding all the time, Jory mused as he knocked on Jon’s door it took a few knocks before he heard a few mumbled words and a scratch on the door as Jon opened it looking at him surprised, while the young man’s albino direwolf with ruby eyes looked at him also, Jory was glad this direwolf wasn’t like the others and didn’t start screeching at him and wake the others in the other room. Jon had named him Ghost, saying no one would ever hear ghost approach. He never made a sound. _Silent but deadly_, Jory thought. 

“You need to get dressed Jon and hurry, only bring enough clothing you know you will need. We leave at once” 

Jory watched as the young man’s face lit up, “is my mother alive?” Jon whispered not wanting to wait to ask his father, as he watched the smile that curled on Jory’s lips. “I wouldn’t be here if I never got the word, Jon, now hurry, we will meet outside the southern gates when I gather the horses.” 

It was the same with both Benjen and ser Arthur, both had shocked looks on their faces before they each ran to pack something small. While Jory went to the kitchens to gather food and supplies, they would need before heading to the stables. 

They all had gathered outside the stables ready to leave, except for Jon, who was still not there yet, “I should go see what’s taking the boy so long lord Stark.” 

Before Jory could get off his horse, he saw Jon walking while struggling to drag a chest alongside him, as his direwolf came running behind him. 

“I should’ve known” was all he heard ser Arthur say before he got off his horse to go help, Jon. 

The boy had mentioned to him, if his mother ever came back, he would not be staying at Winterfell anymore, and would leave with her no matter if the usurper’s men were after them, he would never be left behind again. He walked up to his young prince as he said to him, “I should’ve known you would’ve dragged this out of the crypt.” 

Smiling Jon replied, “I told you ser Arthur, I am not staying here if my mother comes back!” 

With that the knight nodded as he helped Jon take some of the items out of the chest where Jon gave him the gold to carry while his uncle helped him drag the chest over to his horse, tying the chest tightly. 

Has Jon reached over for Ghost grabbing the small pup placing him inside his cloak, as the five hooded figures left Winterfell through the southern gate. Where Ned told the guards not to speak of this with anyone. 

He wanted to get some distance before his wife or son sent men out to look for them on the Kings- road. 

Even though Ned planned on taking the long way through the woods not to draw any attention, if they rode hard enough, they could make it to the Neck in three weeks. Taking one last look as the gates came down, they departed riding hard through the wooded plains on the north. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up by Wednesday, enjoy!


	6. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you may get mad at me having Catelyn the fish Tully and Theon the squid Greyjoy there. But I wanted those who wronged Jon to hear the truth and fall the fuck back 👿

**Robb**

The flames from the hearth roared in his father’s solar, where Robb Stark sat watching the flames flicker and dance before his eyes, as he drunk ale from his father’s cup, all the while wondering where his father had run off to. 

His father had gone missing for three days now.

_No,__ he left on his own free will, _he needed to remind himself, even if his mother thought the opposite.

That morning he woke like any other morning, broke his fast with Theon before he went for his studies with maester Luwin. Looking back, he should've realized something was off the moment neither Jon nor ser Arthur was in the practice yard but thought nothing of it.

_Maybe they went to practice in the Wolfswood._ He thought to himself, but he was wrong. 

Then came the screams from his mother, she could not find his lord father anywhere, again he thought nothing of it. At times even he didn’t see his father for days. His father didn’t grieve for his aunt Lyanna like his uncle Benjen who used to drink himself into drunken fits, where his father, Arthur, and sometimes even Jory had to hold his uncle down. Instead Ned Stark grieved by withdrawing himself from his own children and wife, preferring to be alone either in his solar or in the Godwoods to pray under the Weirwood tree for hours. 

His mother had begged him to send a raven to all the northern lords to meet in Winterfell, she had been convinced his uncle, Jon and Arthur had finally killed his father, so Jon could take control of the North, even after he explained that Jory had left with them, that night. She would hear no word of it. 

_“How do you know he wasn’t working with the bastard, Arthur, and your uncle who never liked me? _” she yelled. 

At this point, Robb was convinced no one in the North liked his mother. Whenever they held feasts in the great hall or another lord would visit his father, most did their best to avoid his mother, shunning her for what she said all those years before, of his aunt Lyanna and the Targaryen children, one of whom was his cousin, he had felt something for at once before his mother told him, bastards were of sin like his brother Jon. 

Normally heirs of the North were married off to another family of the North, but his mother had her eyes set on him marrying a lady from the south, where they worshiped the seven and not trees according to his mother. 

“Robb” he was suddenly brought out of his reverie by the sound of his mother, turning to look at her, he noticed that her eyes were still red from all the tears she had been shedding over the last three days. 

“Have you sent out any of the guards yet to go search for your father?” she asked softly. 

He wanted to ask what for? but instead let out a deep breath. “No mother, I didn’t”. 

He watched as the tears started falling down her cheeks. “Your father is probably dead, killed by the bastard and you’re here sitting down in your father’s chair brooding when you should be out with the guards searching for his dead body!” 

Catelyn watched her son turn to face her with fury in his eyes. “Father isn’t dead!” he yelled at her, “I spoke with the guards who guard the gates and they saw when father left at the hour of the wolf with Jon, uncle Benjen, Arthur and Jory. They told me father said to not speak of it, or mention it to anyone until they had gotten far.” 

Robb was already sure he knew where his father had gone, he had to be there, _ that’s where he took me and Jon so many years ago when we were five. _

His father had warned him to tell no one where they were going the first time, he visited GreyWater Watch.

Recalling a distant memory, they were five, when his father said they were going to go to Bear Island to go visit an old friend. But Robb was young and stupid and didn’t know that Bear Island was actually north of Winterfell and not south. It wasn’t until he was eight and learning about the different houses of the North, their sigils, history, and where they were located in the North, did he realize that his father had lied to him all those years ago.

Greywater Watch was where he met the young girl with moonlit hair and beautiful violet eyes. Standing there with his fists clenched looking at his mother, who was crying on the floor by the oak door, Robb realize one thing. His own father did not trust him with the truth to let him know, he was meeting with his sister Lyanna and her daughter there.

_ Did he not trust me with the truth? _

Suddenly walking over to his mother, he kneeled next to her and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Mother, I need you to stop worrying about father. I think I know where he has gone off to, but I can’t be sure.” 

Hesitating he whispered to her not knowing if he should let her know this. “I am going to leave Winterfell tonight, and go see if father is where I think he is.” 

“No, you will not leave, you are the heir to Winterfell, send the guards out to find your father or at least take them with you, Robb.” 

Shaking his head, he wanted her to realize that he couldn’t, it would just draw attention and they didn’t need anyone whispering. 

“Mother, I need you to understand, I can’t take any guards with me, maybe I will take Theon with me, but no one else.” 

‘If you go then I will go also Robb.” She told him, as she stood on her feet. “I will not stay here worried about my husband and first-born son.” 

He wanted to deny her, but he knew it would be of no use, the moment he would leave she would have guards out already looking for him. “Alright then, but the only person you can tell that we are leaving tonight is maester Luwin, I don’t trust anyone else.” 

His mother nodded her head in understanding and she kissed him on his cheek while rubbing her hand across his face. “I will go an prepare for tonight, then send for maester Luwin and tell him of our plans.” 

Before she went to go out of the door, he looked back at her. “Mother remember, can no one else know, we don’t want anyone whispering of this to those in the south.” 

****

That night while the rest of his family sat to eat their meal, Robb watched how difficult it was for his mother to get his younger brother Rickon to sit still and eat, the boy just wanted to play with his dire-wolf instead of having his dinner. Clearly already seeing the frustration on his mother’s face, he already knew she was trying to get the boy to eat then get him to bed, so they could leave Winterfell that night.

Already letting maester Luwin know they would be gone, and to not let the remaining children know about it for a while. 

Robb knew out of all his other siblings, the only one who would be angry about them leaving also would be Arya, Sansa would be too preoccupied with Jeyne Poole and Bran and Rickon were still too young to really care, they were mostly distracted by their dire-wolves. Arya had already been upset about their lord father and Jon leaving without saying a word, he could only imagine what his youngest sister would think of his and their mother's disappearance. 

As the castle slept that night, Robb and Theon had already gathered the food supply they would need for their journey, Theon had repeatedly asked where they going before Robb finally got annoyed. "If you’re going to constantly bother me about where we are going, you are welcomed to stay back in Winterfell.” Robb barked at him, already being frustrated still about his father not trusting him, or at least, taking him.

_ How am I supposed to be my father’s heir, if he doesn’t even share his secrets with me__? _

* * *

** Jon**

They rode hard the closer they got to The Neck; only resting a while to feed and water the horses before they had left Moat Cailin. 

The sun was just coming up when they arrived where they normally met with the Crannogmen of The Neck to gain entrance to Greywater Watch. 

They had been there for at least an hour, the entire time Jon had been anxious about seeing his mother and Dany again for the first time in ten years, as he sat there running his fingers through Ghost’s fur, trying to ease his worried nerves. 

“Lord Stark.” Jon turned the moment he heard the familiar voice of lord Reed, he watched as his uncle hugged one of his oldest friends before the man came over and hugged him after. 

“Look at you my boy, you’re almost a man grown now, since the last time I saw you.” 

Smiling Jon, replied, “it has been too long lord Reed.”

Jon watched as the man gave a snort.

“Last time I saw you Jon, you didn’t look like you wanted to be at Greywater, I suspected the reason why but, I thought even if your au-” 

Lord Reed was then cut off before he could say the word aunt fully, by lord Stark. “The boy knows.” 

Jon watched as lord Reed looked back at him with a smile on his face, “I’m happy you finally know the truth, Jon. I am sure you don’t want to hear me ramble anymore. Come let's go see your mother, I’m sure you’ve missed her.” 

_ More than you will ever know_, Jon said to himself. 

They walked through the swamp of The Neck making their way to the moving castle of Greywater Watch, Jon heard his father ask lord Reed how his mother was. 

“She’s alright, I won’t tell you what she as told me about what happened, that is her secret to share with you.” Jon watched as the man turned back to look at him, at that moment Jon’s heart panged with concern, thinking his mother must have suffered a lot over those ten years on the run with the Targaryen children. 

Suddenly his thoughts went to Dany, she was but a girl of four the last time he saw her, he could not imagine what it must have been like for a small girl and her brother on the run in Essos. He wanted to ask if she had also come with his mother or stayed back in Essos with her brother but instead kept quiet as they walked the horses towards the floating castle. 

It was mid-afternoon when they finally arrived, and Jon was struck by the strange people he saw. 

Most were dressed in red garments and had weird markings on their faces. He could tell they were Essosi by the different shade of skin colors he saw. 

Not looking at where he was going, or who was in front of him, Jon felt someone’s hand reach for his gripping it tightly. Before he realized what was happening, a small woman was standing in front of him, clad in a crimson dress and holding onto to his right hand, as she reached up and embraced him tightly into a hug while shedding tears that he felt on his chest.

Turning to look at the dark brown-haired woman who embraced him. Suddenly Jon realized who she was, she smelt like home, gripping her back tightly as his tears started flowing down on his mother’s head, he did not care about those who were looking at them, as he wept tears of joy in his mother’s embrace, never wanting to let her go. 

“Mother!” Jon croaked as the tears wouldn’t stop flowing, “I’ve missed you.” Lyanna was surprised at Jon calling her mother, as she looked over Jon’s shoulder at her brother Ned who just nodded, letting her know he told Jon who she was, that just made her tears fall even harder. 

Whispering in her baby boy’s ear who was now a young man who towered over her, ‘I’m so sorry it took me so long to get back to you my pup.” 

Jon had waited ten years to hear the sound of his mother’s voice and embrace as she placed small peppered kisses on his cheek and face. 

He didn’t mind her calling him a pup again, that was her special word just for him only.

“There is nothing to forgive mother, I am just....” fighting back the tears to talk Jon could only croak the words, “I’ve missed you.”

Trying to fight back the tears, Jon said “I prayed to the Gods every day that they would bring you back to me safely, I’m happy you’re alive and the assassins never got to you, I love you muña” He told her as he hugged her even tighter not wanting to let her go, he wanted to be greedy. 

Suddenly he heard his uncle clear his throat, “Jon aren't you going to let a brother get to embrace his own sister?” Jon turned and looked behind him at both his uncles and Arthur who were also waiting to embrace his mother, smiling Jon asked. “Is it wrong, if I want to be greedy with my mother?” Jon jested with tear-filled eyes, as his mother playfully slapped him on his shoulder before letting go of him. 

Laughing she said, “there will be enough time for you to be greedy, there are others here who want to see you also, so I can’t be greedy.” She teased him while looking over at her shoulder. When Jon noticed four strangers who seemed to have been watching him and his mother the entire time. 

One was a man who looked at him with mirth in his eyes, he also was in red, but did not look like the other men that were there. The man looked Westerosi. 

Then Jon noticed the other man who just stared at him intently with lilac eyes, _ that must be uncle _ _ Viserys__, _Jon thought to himself about the dark-haired man. 

Next to him stood a dark-haired woman with pale skin and sparkling green eyes, who just kept smiling at him, she looked around his mother’s age and had a red necklace around her neck that seemed to go from a darkish red color and then back to a full blood color before his eyes. 

Then he noticed the last person who stood beside them, she was younger than the rest and looked around his age. Jon wiped his eyes to take a closer look at the young woman with violet eyes, Jon realized it was Dany. She no longer had moonlit hair, but instead had hair dark as the midnight sky. 

She was even more beautiful than anything he had imagined or dreamed about in his dreams. 

Finally letting go of his mother, Jon walked over to them. As his mother was embraced by both his uncles and Arthur. 

As Jon walked over to where the three strangers and Dany stood, the first person to speak was his uncle. "Nephew,” the man said before adding, “it’s nice to finally meet you.” He said the last bitterly as he went to shake Jon’s hand. 

Jon held no harsh feelings for his uncle, he didn’t know, so he embraced him, which seemed to have caught the man off guard as he stiffened next to him. 

The man behind his uncle chuckled then, playing it off with a cough, as he moved closer to Jon. 

“I haven’t seen you since you were a babe, and now you’re a man almost grown, your father would be proud.” The man told him almost choking as he said the last part. 

“It is very nice to meet you also, but I fear I don’t know your name?” Jon watched as his uncle hissed. 

“My name is ser Oswell Whent, I was with your mother when she gave birth to you in Dorne.” 

Smiling Jon replied, “it is very good to meet you ser Oswell. I am grateful you kept my mother and family safe all these years good ser.” 

“It was my duty my prince” the man smiled before stepping back. Jon watched the way his uncle frowned at the mention of ser Oswell calling him a prince. 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you my prince,” the woman with the sparkling green eyes told him as she bowed, again Jon watched as his uncle both hissed and frowned. He would need to talk to Dany or his mother to know what his uncle's issue was with him. 

“It is also good to meet you, my lady, even though I don’t know your name,” Jon said to her. 

Jon watched as the woman’s necklace turned a blood-red color, “I am high priestess Kinvara my prince, of the Red Temple in Volantis and worshiper of the lord of light R’hllor.” She then whispered in his ear. “We will need to talk later.” Jon smiled a wary smile at her before he turned to face Dany. 

As he stood there, he didn’t recognize the voice that spoke, gone was the calmness of his voice, that made way for a small croak as he said “Dany?” 

Jon noticed how she looked at him as if he were strange by how he said her name, but before he could try to muster his voice to sound more manly, she spoke, “it is very good to see you again Jon.” 

He felt a pang at his heart at how she said his name, it seemed her accent had only gotten more beautiful like her. 

Before he could say another word to her or at least embrace her, his mother was right next to him again embracing him with her right hand. 

“Dany do you mind if I steal my pup away? there is so much I need to speak to him about.” Jon wanted to tell his mother not to call him pup at least not around Dany. He didn’t want to seem like the little boy of five, she had last seen all those years ago. He wanted her to see him has a young man. 

Jon watched as she smiled at his mother, and he felt his heart beating faster, _ she as a sweet smile. _

“It’s alright muña, I had told Meera and Jojen I would meet them after I saw Jon.” 

Frowning Jon did not expect that she only wanted to see him and not want to talk to him, _ at least for a while, _as he tried to smile, and not let it seem like what Dany said bothered him.

* * *

** Arya **

It had been a moon turn since Arya last saw both her parents and brothers, even the Greyjoy boy was gone. When she asked maester Luwin where everyone had gone, he told her the family went to go see a lord of a further northern house. But she did not believe him. 

Everything felt like there was a secret within Winterfell’s walls. Sitting there alongside her sister and Jeyne Poole has they sewed while septa Mordane continued congratulating her sister Sansa on her work. 

While Jeyne just smiled while showing her work to the septa, wanting to prove herself just like Sansa. 

Arya wanted to roll her eyes, as she pricked her finger again, this was not how she wanted to spend her days. Since her parents and brothers have been gone. Maester Luwin had let septa Mordane take over the responsibilities for both Arya and Sansa’s daily duties. While he dealt with Bran and Rickon, often treating with people of Wintertown as they came to petition the Lord. Since neither her father nor Robb was there, her younger brother Bran had to treat with them while maester Luwin helped him. If Bran wasn’t with maester Luwin, he was in the yard with ser Rodrick, while Rickon looked on, since he was too young to pick up a practice sword or use a bow._ I would much rather be with my younger brothers in the practice yard right now than be here._

There had been no getting away from septa Mordane since then, there had been no practicing with Jon in the Wolfswood, or practicing arches with Theon and Robb. She hated how the Greyjoy boy would brag about how good iron-born were at arching, even though she did get better with his help. 

Now here she sat, wanting to be anywhere else but here. Her septa looked over at her with a frown on her face. Arya could already sense she would not be leaving this room until she got the pattern right. 

That night at dinner she decided to not eat with Bran and Rickon, she wanted to talk to Sansa who looked to be laughing at something Jeyne had whispered in her ear. As she drunk wine, normally their parents wouldn’t allow her, or if they did, Sansa would be served watered wine. Arya already knew Sansa must have said something to the serving girl who looked too scared not to serve her sister the wine she wanted. 

Walking over to them both, Arya watched has Jeyne snickered “Arya underfoot” to her. Normally she would’ve left the dining hall to go cry in her chamber. But Arya wanted to talk to her sister and would play Jeyne’s game just to. 

Noticing that her sister had stopped laughing at what Jeyne said and was looking at her now she asked. 

“Sansa, we need to talk” looking at her sister and then at Jeyne, Arya could tell they were both drunk. 

“What is it?” Sansa asked her coldly. 

She watched has her sister frowned the moment she sat down next to them; as though Arya had ruined what fun they were having. 

“It’s about mother and father and our brothers, they have been gone for too long now, aren’t you worried about them?” 

She watched as Sansa hissed as she took another sip from her goblet, before asking her, “why do you care? Maester Luwin and septa Mordane have already told us that they are away visiting another northern house until they return.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense Sansa, they would’ve told us they were leaving and where they were going before leaving us.” She wanted for her sister to see reason, but Sansa was too stupid and drunk to see that. 

Arya watched as Jeyne whispered something else in Sansa’s ear as her sister laughed at whatever it was, then Jeyne turned to her and slowly moved her lips “horse face.” 

Not wanting to sit there any longer, Arya got up, not wanting them to see the tears that were about to fall on her cheeks. Has her sister and Jeyne began laughing even louder has Arya ran out of the dining hall leaving her dinner behind on the table next to her sister and Jeyne. 

Brushing her tears away, she wanted her dire wolf Nymeria to hold close, but her wolf had been locked away in the kennels for the night. Running to her room Arya sealed her door and went under her furs crying herself to sleep that night. 

* * *

** Jon **

That morning he had been playing with Ghost when Dany and his uncle walked over to him since he had been there, he had hardly seen Dany, she spent most of her time with either Meera or Jojen Reed. 

He on the other hand was spending more time with his uncle, getting to know him, while sparing with him, and learning techniques his uncle had learned in Essos, from the fiery hand, guards he said who served at the temples of R’hllor. 

His uncle greeted him first has Jon watched Dany kneel down towards Ghost running her pale hand through his fur. 

“Have you broken your fast yet nephew?” Viserys asked. 

Jon had already broken his fast that morning when he fed Ghost, before coming outside to play with him that morning. But decided to lie and say he hadn’t if it meant being able to spend time with Dany who seemed to avoid him at all times. 

Turning his head away from Dany, “no I haven’t yet.” 

“Join us then” was all his uncle said, as he watched Viserys take Dany’s hand leading her to the small family area lord Reed had for eating meals.

The lord of Greywater didn’t have a big dining hall, like many of the northern houses in the North), due to not having many or if any visitors to Greywater Watch. Many northern lords looked down on the Crannogmen calling them frog eaters. 

After they were all done breaking their fast of sweet porridge and bread. Jon watched as Dany played with Ghost, while his uncle made small talk with him, but all Jon could do was watch Dany and the way she smiled whenever Ghost licked her hands.

Just then she turned to her brother “I think it’s time for me to go see if Meera and Jojen are ready for us to go fishing.” Jon already not wanting her to leave at least just not yet, said, “would you both like to see the Dragon eggs I spoke to you about?” 

He had told them after he managed to get away from his mother that night, that his father had left three dragon eggs, for him and his siblings but since they were no longer alive all three now belonged to Jon. 

At first, his uncle didn’t believe him until ser Arthur and his mother told him Jon had them. Viserys had gotten mad that night, why Jon decided not to show them to him, and Dany had was not around much to show her. But since his uncle and Dany were here now, he could show them. 

“Stay here, I will go get them.” 

“Why can’t we come with you to see them, nephew.” Viserys asked. 

Ser Arthur had made Jon swear to not show where he hid them, in fear of one of the Red Priest stealing it. _ “Dragon eggs are rare Jon and expensive, anyone who at least sold one would be rich for a lifetime.” _

Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell both kept the eggs with them, at all times under guard, if one knight went to eat the other stayed with them. 

Before Jon could say anything, he heard Dany’s teasingly speak. “Don’t you see our nephew doesn’t want to show us where he hid the eggs brother.” 

Jon felt a pang at his heart, _ when did Dany start calling him nephew? _He was older than her, by at least five moons. 

It did not take Jon long to reach back, he also brought his father’s harp which seemed to sadden Viserys, as Jon watched his normally stoic uncle seem to tear up as he played with the silver strings of the harp. _ “My brother, your father, always played his harp and sang to both myself and _ _ Rhaenys _ _ when I was a boy.” _ Jon looked over as Dany grasped Viserys hand. Jon watched his uncle smile as his lilac eyes glistened with fresh shed tears. This wasn’t what Jon wanted by showing his father’s harp by making both Viserys and Dany sad. Wanting to lighten the mood Jon took all three of his eggs out of the sack he had them in. Watching as both Dany and Viserys turned to look at his eggs. 

Suddenly Jon watched as Dany picked up the black and red egg, looking at him stunned, “I’ve been having dragon dreams since we left Tyrosh.” 

Jon watched as she ran her hands over the egg while Viserys picked up the red and orange color egg as Jon held the silver egg that had orange and blue markings ”what kind of dream Dany?” 

Before Jon could say anything, a voice called out, as they all looked and saw the red priest enter, “She is your light-bringer my prince, this is why she is the only one that can awaken the dragons for you.” 

At that moment Viserys huffed out a deep breath, “not this again.” as he placed the egg back down and got up to walk out. 

Before he could leave the room, the priest grabbed his arm searching in his uncle’s eyes, “did I not tell you the flames never lie my prince? Did I not tell you that you would need to travel to Westeros to see the rebirth of dragons into the world?” 

Jon watched as his uncle let go of her grasp, before yelling at Kinvara. “That egg was cold to my touch, we should sell them for an army so we can take the seven kingdoms back instead of sitting here, while the usurper sits of my father’s throne.” Jon watched as his uncle stormed out of the room. 

Then he looked back at Dany, who seemed still in a trance at the egg she held before looking up at him. “Jon, this egg doesn’t feel cold to my touch, it’s warm, almost calling out to me.” 

Surprised by what she said, Jon asked, “you feel it too Dany? I thought I was mad when I told my father, uncle and ser Arthur that they felt warm to my touch, while ser Arthur said the eggs were cold” 

Kinvara then stepped over to them, “the dragons know who you both are.” 

Realizing what the priest meant, Dany whispered, “wake the dragon” has Kinvara nodded, while Jon looked lost at her words.

* * *

** Robb **

They had been traveling for a moon before they got to where Robb was sure was the spot where the Crannogmen had met his father a few years ago when they traveled there with Jon. He had only been there four other times, but he was sure this was the right spot. 

He had expected them to get there at least in three weeks, but it became difficult with his mother constantly arguing about having to sleep out in the cold when there were lords who would house them since she was the lady of Winterfell and he was the heir. 

At times Robb wanted to shout at her. But he wouldn’t, it was his fault for even mentioning that he was planning to leave to go find his father. Plus, she was Highborne and most Highborne women of the south weren't like the northern ladies who were used to the rugged terrain of the north. 

It didn’t take long before his mother started complaining again, this time about the stale food rations they had left, she had wanted them to stop at White Harbor._ ‘Robb, we should stop there at least and get fresh food and a change of clothing.” _ Theon had also been distant from his mother’s complaints, his friend who was normally talkative had to keep his mouth shut, for the most part, always stepping away to take up guard duty, just to leave Robb alone with his mother’s complaints. If he was any other son, he would've left his mother somewhere in the swamp of The Neck. 

Just then Robb heard the rustle of leaves as both he and his mother got up, Theon had gone off to water the horses. Before Robb could reach for his long sword, he saw Theon walking back with the horses. Letting out a sigh of relief, Robb chuckled, “Theon I thought you were someone else, or at least found us Crannogmen, to let us into Greywater Watch.” 

Just then Robb heard another voice, “We don’t make sounds we watch, young wolf.” 

Before Robb could grab his mother, he saw five Crannogmen men coming out from behind the bushes next to them. 

Realizing then if these men wanted them dead, they would've been dead, he dropped his sword telling Theon to do the same. 

“I’m here to see my father,” he told them. 

The older Crannogmen told him, they would need to hurry, they had already spotted seven men earlier that night who seemed to be looking for the young wolf and his companions. 

Gulping at what he had done by being so stupid at not expecting that they would be followed by the Spider’s men or any other men who had followed them. 

Robb helped his mother gather her things, before following the men into the swaps of The Neck, has they made their way to Greywater Watch. 

* * *

** Lyanna **

She had been observing from afar the way her son would act around Dany, she could tell the boy was already smitten by her._ He has found his dragon; just as I had once found mine. _She said to herself as a tear fell from her eye, recalling memories of her dragon prince. 

Growing up Lyanna knew she would have to marry out of duty and never for love,she would often say to herself. 

Until she met the mad stag who demanded that she be his bride, even her lord father and two older brothers were forcing her to marry him. _ “If I have to be forced to marry that Tully fish for father's ambitions, then you have to marry that stag.” _Her brother Brandon had teased her. But she could tell from the sadness of his voice that he did not want to marry Catelyn Tully. 

If that was what marriage meant, to be sold off like a broodmare, Lyanna was sure she would have run away north to the wall, where the wildings lived. Just to be free, from marriage. 

That was until she met the crown prince by accident. He was her shield who protected her from the stag until he was murdered by that said stag just because she preferred the dragon over him. 

Now all she had remaining of their love, was Jon, her baby boy who looked a mixture of both Rhaegar and her._ It had taken a dragon just to tame the wild she-wolf. _

Just then she heard footsteps approaching her, “the boy seems in love.” She turned to see both her brothers and ser Arthur approaching her, she smiled before saying “Aye, it seems Jon has found his dragon.” Ned chuckled at that thought, ‘it must be something about these damn wolves and dragons.” He jested at his sister. 

_If __Rhaegar__ had won, both Jon and Dany would've been betrothed to each other,_ Lyanna wanted to say but instead kept quiet. Ned would’ve probably been killed by the mad king if that had happened, and her marriage to Rhaegar would’ve been annulled by the mad king’s orders. 

Smiling she watched as Dany pulled a strand of hair out of Jon’s face as her boy flushed with redness. 

Wanting to get closer to observe them both, she felt a hand on her right hand, halting her in place.

She looked over at Benjen holding onto her as he shook his head, then she heard Ned say, “come we shouldn't be spying on them.” 

“Why not?” Lyanna protested “I want to see if my son will be able to tame his dragon unless she’s too dragon for him.” 

She had never talked to Dany about boys, cause the girl never seemed interested in anyone. 

Even before they left Meereen, a young man from Tyrosh would normally come to the temple daily bringing Dany flowers. But instead of keeping the flowers for herself, Dany would normally give them to her. 

Lyanna wasn’t sure how she should approach Dany in case the girl had feelings for her son. 

But she knew she would need to, in case Dany wasn’t interested in Jon and only saw him as her nephew. She wouldn’t want to see her pup hurt by the dragon. Even if he was half a dragon. 

* * *

** Jon **

Just being around her took the breath from out of his lungs, making it hard for him to breathe. These past few weeks had been the best days of his entire life, he had his mother back, and now he had his Dany, 

_Mine_, Jon thought to himself as she tucked a strand of his dark brown curls and placed it behind his ear, he didn’t even need to ask her why she was smiling, he could tell he was probably red in the face why she smiled at him. He also wanted to place a hand in her soft moonlit curls. Just a day ago Dany had decided she wanted to wash the black dye out of her hair, so Jon accompanied her Meera and Jojen to the river they said had a waterfall, where he washed as Dany stood under the fall washing the dye out. _Dany looked like a goddess as she stood under the water_. Jon thought to himself

He didn’t know if he preferred her with moonlit hair or dark hair like midnight. All he knew was, she was the one thing he had ever wanted. And he would be hers if she asked him or wanted him to be. 

‘Are you listening to me, Jon?” 

“Sorry I was thinking of something Dany.” noticing the curious look she had Jon was sure she would ask what he was thinking about. And sure, enough she did. 

Blushing at him she asked, “what were you thinking Jon?” 

_ I don’t know Dany, you, us, being with you if you will have me? Marry me? _

Shaking those thoughts out of his head before he spoke those words, Jon just said, “I was thinking about what Kinvara said about you being my light-bringer.” 

He could see the look of disappointment on her face as she frowned and said “oh” 

Before he could say anything else the horn went off saying visitors were there, just then Dany got up and looked at him, “I didn’t know someone else would be coming here?”

_"_Neither did I” he replied as he saw his father, uncle, mother, and ser Arthur approaching them from behind Dany. 

Noticing how they all looked at him, and the way ser Arthur and his mother smiled, Jon was sure they had been watching him and Dany. 

Just then Jon heard a voice he was not planning on hearing for a long time, as he saw lady Catelyn Stark scream out for her husband. Jon watched as his fath- no uncle, _ I will need to start calling him uncle. _

Approached his wife, as Jon looked over lady Starks’s shoulder and saw both Robb and Theon there with her also. 

_ Great, _ he thought as Dany and his mother stepped closer to him. He had mentioned to Dany and his uncle Viserys how the lady Catelyn treated him as a bastard when they asked about his upbringing in Winterfell. 

And not wanting to lie, he told them everything. Viserys had been furious, calling lady Stark a rotten Tully fish, who had no right to speak to a dragon in that manor. 

Jon didn’t need to ask the reason why Dany had stepped so close to him as if wanting to protect him, she also was mad at what Jon told her about life in Winterfell, as Dany took his hand in hers. Surprising Jon, then he heard his mother ask, ‘What is she doing here?” to uncle Benjen, but it was ser Arthur who spoke, “Who knows.” 

“Seems we can’t get away from that woman.” His uncle Benjen said bitterly. 

Jon watched as his uncle Ned went over and hugged Robb and then Theon, as all four of them walked over to them. Already annoyed Jon noticed the way Dany let go of his hand as both Robb and Theon got closer. Looking over to his side he noticed his uncle Viserys also approaching with both lord Reed and his children to welcome them into his home. 

Before anyone else could speak, lord Reed spoke, “Lady Stark, we were not expecting you, your son, or the Greyjoy boy here.” 

Jon watched as the woman curled her lips into a frown at lord Reed like he was beneath her. 

“So, you accept a Targaryen prince, my husband’s bastard niece, his sister, and his bastard, into your home, and yet treat your liege lord’s wife and heir with such insolence?” 

Jon did not realize what was happening until his mother stepped forward before he could even grab her.

He watched as his mother slapped lady Stark across the face. “My son is no bastard, you fish bitch. He as both the blood of the first men, the Kings of Winter, and the blood of dragon riders of Valyria coursing through his blood. My son as the blood of kings on both sides of his family. You call him that again, and I will personally drag you from the North myself!”

His uncle Viserys spoke next... “I will personally help her do it, since you not only disrespected my nephew, crown prince Jon of both Houses Stark and Targaryen over the years, but now you have also disrespected my sister, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen,” his uncle said bitterly. 

Jon watched as lady Stark twisted her mouth to say something but spoke no words, as both Robb and Theon had shocked expressions on their faces as realization set in.

Until lady Stark finally spoke, her voice screeching in pain. “How could you Ned? you lied to me all these years, letting me believe the boy was your bastard when it was something worse that you kept from me?"

The woman looked like a swollen fish, the angrier she became while pointing at him. "To know you were sheltering a Targaryen in Winterfell, putting your children and myself in danger.” 

“Shut up mother.” Jon noticed the look of shock on her face as Robb spoke, “even if you thought Jon was father’s bastard you still had no right to treat him the way you did over the years.” 

At that statement Jon watched his mother turn to her brother, “Ned what is he talking about? What have you put my son through all these years after you promised me you would take care of him?” 

Jon watched as tears fell from his uncle Ned's eyes, “I did the best I could do Lya, I couldn’t tell Cat, who Jon really was.” 

“So, you let my son suffer, under this woman’s wrath Ned?” his mother yelled, as she walked off, as his uncle screamed out her name and started following his mother. 

Then Dany turned with her nose turned up saying, “we should go, it already smells of rotten fish here” as is uncle Viserys snickered.

* * *

**Ser Gerold Hightower**

He had just returned back to Braavos after months of searching for the Targaryen children and lady Lyanna Stark, stretching his old bones has he made his way down the canaled streets. He was both tired, hungry, and restless, the feeling as though he failed his young king, who was still in the northern part of Westeros, being guarded by ser Arthur. Then he noticed three men had been following him down the darkened path, has he held unto pommel of his long sword. If they wanted a fight, he would give it to them. 

Turning to face them as he pulled his sword out, has one of the men stepped forward, “we seek no fight with you good ser, a friend sent us to find you here in Braavos.” 

“I have no friends.” ser Gerold yelled. He noticed the man reach for something in his pocket, has ser Gerold pointed his sword at the man waiting to see if they would attack him. But what he saw the man pull out of his pocket nonothers could know what it meant except for her. 

“How did you get that?” he asked wanting to know. 

“She said you would know what it meant good ser.” 

Letting out a breath, he asked, “how do I know the stag, the lion nor the Spider hadn’t sent you here?” 

At this the man spoke once again, looking around to see if anyone was listening or watching. 

“You can come with us or you can stay, no harm will come to you or your family.” 

Already knowing if these men wanted him dead, he would be dead, he decided to go with them. 

“I will follow you if you let me know where you are taking me?” 

He watched as the man looked up from his hood, “not here, we have a ship at the dock waiting for us, we have been there for months waiting for your arrival.” 

It had taken three weeks to arrive in Tyrosh, stepping off the ship the men led him down a small street, where they traveled for another hour. Before they stopped in front of a small house, with a small garden in behind the walls. One of the men looked out making sure no one had followed them has the other two opened the gates for him to walk inside. Where he got a better view of the house. 

It wasn’t anything special but he could tell it was well-taken care off. Before he could look around any further a young servant girl walked out who looked no older than 10 and 7, she had pale green eyes with blue hair, as she welcomed him inside. 

Walking inside Ser Gerold noticed how different the outside looked from the inside, on the floor, he noticed fine carpets and beautiful marbled floors with sculptures adorning the main floor, while vases filled with the different colored flowers were on tables has, he was led into another room. 

The young woman then asked, “would you care for a drink good ser?” 

The kings-guard shook his head, before saying “no thank you.” 

The girl smiled at him as she stepped out closing the door behind her. 

He waited there for what felt like a few minutes, before the doors opened once more and what the ser Gerold saw before his eyes, shook him to his very, core, falling to his knees with his head knelt down. 

He spoke, “my queen, we thought you were dead.” 

“Arise ser Hightower,” queen Rhaella said. 

Looking at his lovely queen as she stood before him, there were so many things he wanted to say to those beautiful indigo eyes, that knew how to bore into the flesh of any man. There were many times he often thought he would kill her husband king Aerys for how he would rape and torture his queen. But no matter how many times, he grappled with his thoughts the man was still his king no matter how mad he was. He always thought Rhaegar would depose on his father, but alas his prince had fallen and now both brother, sister, and wife. But everything was not lost. The son of Rhaegar still lived, and now his queen as found him. And by all the gods, the new and the old, he will reunite his young king with his father’s mother queen Rhaella. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah mah queen Rhaella is still alive, now ya'll didn't expect me to kill her off?


	7. Instrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple character pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted got wrapped up with my other fic.  
Next chapter should be up by Thursday.  
Enjoy 👍

** Ashara **

She had been hosting both Oberyn and his paramour Ellaria Sand for a few moons now, since he and his brother Doran had a falling out about that young man they met in Pentos. She knew prince Doran was ambitious like his mother, but she did not think he would be willing to marry off princess Arianne to some gutter rat that the Spider was posing off as princess Elia’s son. 

She was there when the babe was born, the boy had his father’s features, beautiful silver hair and purple eyes. This boy who claimed to be Aegon, neither looked like Rhaegar or Elia. She would need to get word to her brother about this gutter rat. But to do that she would need to figure a way to leave Starfall without alerting the Stag, Spider, Lion or this Viper who was now sitting across from her with Ellaria wrapped around him kissing his neck, as he sipped his wine and fondled her with his free hand. 

Some might look upon their affections for each other with disdain, but this was Dorne, where they openly fucked each other in public and shared each other's lovers and no one cared if a prince took a Sand for his paramour. Bastards were never looked down upon in Dorne. Plus, both Ashara and Arthur have been friends with Oberyn since they were small children running around playing in the Water Gardens of Dorne. 

“Ashara, why do you look so lost my sweet?” Oberyn questioned her looking puzzled. 

“It’s nothing my friend, I’m just lost in my thoughts, thinking back to when we were children and played in the Water Gardens.” 

She watched as he took a sip from his goblet, “those were fun times, when we were small and carefree.” 

Oberyn raised his goblet to her before emptying his drink. “Now if you will excuse me, I think it is time for me and my Ellaria to go to bed. I will see you in the morning, we can break our fast together yes?” 

Nodding Ashara waved them off, she was sure they weren’t going to bed anytime soon, but would probably be off to one of the brothels near Starfall to go and fuck a few men or women. 

As they left she pushed her head back on the chair she was seated on, going over her plans to head to Greywater Watch, and from there get word to Winterfell to let her brother know of the gutter rat who was posing as prince Rhaegar's son. 

It had taken a sennight before Ashara was ready to make her voyage North to White Harbor and from there to Greywater Watch. So far, she had only been there thrice over the years. The first time was during lady Lyanna’s and princess Daenerys visit. The other two times were just due to her wanting to get out of Dorne just to spend time with her older brother who was always more than happy to see her also, even if it was not for more than a moon. Now all she would need to do was make it North without the Spider’s little birds getting a word back to Kings landing. 

Suddenly she heard a voice coming from the other side of the stable. 

“Where are you off to at this god forsaken hour Ash?” 

Turning around Ashara saw Oberyn standing there by the stable door, _ fuck _ she thought to herself. 

“I have somethings that I need to take care of Oberyn nothing to concern yourself about.” 

“How long have we been friends Ash?” he asked her. 

Even though it was the hour of the wolf she could still make out Oberyn’s dark eyes as they watched her keenly. 

Almost whispering in case someone was in the dark listening to their conversations ‘I’m heading north to go see Arthur, he would need to know about this gutter rat posing as Elia’s son.” 

“Good, it’s been years since I saw your brother, we will leave together, and don’t bother telling me what of Ellaria. She will be fine until my return. What kind of friend am I if I allow you to go North by yourself?” Ashara watched as Oberyn gathered two horses and saddled each for their short ride to the dock where a boat was waiting to sail her to White Harbor. 

_ Fuck! _

They had been traveling for close to two moons when the captain told her they would be arriving at White Harbor by the next night. She had been avoiding answering Oberyn’s questions when he wanted to know more about her reason for traveling North, she already knew he didn’t believe everything she had told him. 

This was always the thing with Oberyn, the man truly knew how to read people. But this was not her secret to share, maybe Arthur would be better suited to explain everything to Oberyn. He was always better at dealing with Oberyn's antics. 

** Catelyn **

She paced around the tiny room she had been offered that night as she waited for Ned to return. He had left right after he showed her where they would be sleeping that night. The room was meager at best nothing like the rooms offered at Winterfell for lords or ladies or any other castle she had been to. Pacing the small room Catelyn tried to wrap her head around what happened earlier that day. The bastard was no bastard at all, but the crown prince of the seven kingdoms, no not prince, the boy was a king. A king I treated poorly throughout the years due to my husband secret. And now to also find out the girl she thought was her husband’s niece was not a bastard at all but a princess, a beautiful Targaryen princess with true Valyrian features. The young woman she saw before her earlier that day standing next to the boy was truly beautiful. 

Sure, the young princess had been rude. But she was a princess never the less.

_ She would be the perfect match for Robb. _It was only fair that they offered the princess hand in marriage to house Stark for her husband housing a Targaryen king since he was a babe putting her and her entire family at risk of being killed by Robert. 

_Yes,_ she thought to herself, it was only fair, House Targaryen did promise to marry a princess to house Stark so many years ago during the Dance of Dragons. What better way to honor the pact of Ice and Fire that was made between Cregan Stark and Prince Jacaerys Velayron , than marrying the princess to Robb?

Yes, I will need to speak to Robb first thing in the morning, this was something she knew she could not trust her husband Ned to do, he would tell her to let the children figure it out for themselves if they liked each other and not ask for a betrothal between Robb and the princess. Her son was a handsome young man, _ and a charmer, _ she thought to herself has she took a seat on the bed made of hay. 

Many of the northern lords were already begging to have their daughters married the heir of Winterfell. _ The princess would be lucky to find another match better than her son Robb. _

That morning she left before her husband got up out of bed for the day, trying her best not to wake him as she hurried to get dress and talk to her son before he broke his fast. Closing the door behind her, she knew she didn’t have far to walk, the room her son and Theon shared was only a few doors down. 

Knocking on the door as she looked to see if anyone was watching her, she knocked once more until she finally heard someone's voice on the other side of the door who she believed was Theon asking who it was. 

She waited until the Greyjoy boy had left the room before she told Robb what it was she came to tell him. 

Robb had taken to heart what his mother had told him about the pact between Ice and Fire, and that he should pursue Daenerys since he was found of the girl when he was younger. The only issue he had was, he wasn’t used to a young woman like the princess. Daenerys was not only beautiful but she was also smart. She was nothing like the other young women in the north who normally tried to gain his attention due to him being the heir to Winterfell. 

Turning to his mother Robb asked her “what did father say when you told him about the pact mother?” 

His mother hissed at him before she spat out, “did your father share his secrets with us about his sister or the truth about Jon to us Robb? Even Jory knew about it and who knows who else in the North knows your father’s secrets that he failed to share with us? I am his wife and you are his heir and he didn’t even care to tell us the truth.” 

Even though he was hurt by what his mother said, he could not fault her for her reasons for not having his father know or Jon for that matter. 

For the majority of their lives both he and Jon were as thick as thieves, they were brothers, _no never brothers, but cousins._

He needed to remind himself, Jon was his cousin and not his brother. His father knew the truth and by the looks of it so did Jon. 

Maybe his mother had a point, why should he tell Jon or his father his plans to court Daenerys they would see it for themselves. It’s not like they shared their secrets with him. 

** Oberyn **

They were almost at White Harbor when Ashara handed him a cloak, “we don’t want to draw any attention, especially if the Spider’s birds are here.” 

Since they had left Starfall almost two moons ago, Ashara barely spoke about anything, or about her reasons to travel North. He could tell there was more to her going North than just to see her brother. 

She wouldn’t need to be if she was just going to go see her brother. Unless there was more to it. 

_ Could _ _ Ashara _ _ and the honorable Ned Stark be having relations behind his wife’s back why she was traveling North under secrecy? _Oberyn wondered to himself as he placed the cloak over his body. 

They weren’t even off the ship when Oberyn felt the cold northern air on his face. It was the middle of summer but yet the dreary North remained cold. _ How does one live in this wasteland? _ He thought to himself. 

It only got worse when she told him they wouldn’t be staying at White Harbor. It had been almost two moons since he felt the flesh of another and Ashara had rejected him numerous times on their Voyage North and now she was denying him the pleasure of a Brothel in White Harbor.

He doubted anyone would know who he was this far north, especially the women who worked the brothels. But he would not ruin this for Ashara, in case she was having relations with the Warden of the North. A wicked thought came to Oberyn, _ Maybe, she would allow me in bed with them, yes? _

It was the hour of the eel when they finally walked off the ship, even though it was dark outside there were still a lot of people working on the docks to put supplies on different ships or just take supplies off. 

They had stopped at the closet tavern where their ship had docked and lucky for him, there was a brothel right next to it. 

“Fine you can go, but be discreet, fuck whoever it is you plan to fuck in the dark so they don’t see your face.” Ashara warned him. 

“We are in the North; I doubt anyone here would know me” he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he walked inside leaving Ashara to gather the supplies she would need for their travel. 

Stepping inside the poorly lit tavern since the brothel had no one worth sticking his cock into, Oberyn noticed there were many red heads there, as a young woman with blue hair stepped towards him with an Essosi accent. 

Normally he would fuck this woman who was probably from Tyrosh, but what he needed was to have a taste of what the North had to offer. 

He turned from the blue-haired woman, noticing a short fat man, walking towards where he stood. 

“Can I interest you in any of my girls?” 

The man’s breath smelled of ale and Oberyn didn’t care too much to look at his croaked yellow teeth as he spoke. He just wanted to fuck as many women in this tavern that he could manage until Ashara arrived. 

“What kind of women do you have here friend?” 

“We have a Tyroshi, the one you just saw at the door, and the rest are a bunch of wildings, kissed by fire. The man who brought them here told me.” 

_ Don’t you mean sold them to you? _Oberyn said to himself. 

He had never tried wilding pussy before, but he wondered if they were wild like Dothraki women. 

“I will take those three.” Oberyn pointed to three red haired women of different sizes he would fuck until Ashara came back, gods knew how long it would be before he had another to fuck and right now, he would enjoy his time. He handed the man a few gold coins, as he and three women walked inside a dark lit room. Throwing his cloak off since there was no reason to hide his face when he could barely see their faces. 

He was on his second release when a knock came at the door. 

“Your time is up; we need to leave at once.” 

Getting off the bed, Oberyn turned to all three wilding women as he put his pants on “I’m sorry ladies, but maybe the next time I am here, we can continue where we left off?" Turning back to kiss all three Oberyn stepped out the room. 

“Did you enjoy for time?” Ashara asked him with a smirk on her face. 

“I would’ve enjoyed my time more, if you had come back in the morning.” Oberyn hissed. 

Which caused her to laugh, “I am guessing you enjoyed yourself then.” 

“Those wilding women were all wild and willing to let me do things to their bodies, plus, the fucking was wild like they were.” 

He would have to travel north with Ellaria and spend a few moons here with her, so they both could take in the pleasures of the North. 

**Jon **

That evening when everyone was gathering for dinner, Jon noticed both Robb and Dany were already there sitting close to each other. Neither of them noticed him, as he walked where the Reeds were hosting dinner that night. Due to the amount of people who were now at Greywater Watch, both lord Reed and his wife decided dinner would be hosted outside in the cool evening air. 

Frozen in place a few feet from them, Jon watched as Robb whispered something in Dany’s ear that made her laugh, the same way she normally laughed with him. He had not seen her that day due to her being with both Meera and Jojen while he went off with Ghost to go hunt where lord Reed showed him would be a safe place to take Ghost. 

_ I shouldn’t be here, _ he thought to himself as he watched Dany play with the ends of her hair and laughed at whatever Robb was telling her. 

It wasn’t like his cousin was even funny. Not wanting to stand there any longer incase both of them saw him, Jon turned to walk away when he saw his mother approaching him. 

“Hey pup, where are you running off to? I thought you said you were hungry?"

Jon tried to force a smile, “I forgot something back in my room I need to get.” 

Already realizing something was bothering Jon, Lyanna turned to look behind him to see who it was that her boy was avoiding. She also had been avoiding the lady Catelyn, she did not know what she would do the next time she saw that woman. She also had not forgiven Ned for allowing his wife to mistreat Jon. 

She also blamed herself for leaving her pup in the care of Ned. 

Her brother had tried to talk to her the night before, but she was too upset to even look at him. 

_ Ned could’ve sent Jon to Greywater Watch over the years to be Howland’s ward _ _ , _ _ t _ _ o avoid her son being mistreated _ She thought to herself. 

But what Lyanna saw behind Jon’s back caused her to suddenly look back on her boy. Taking his hand in hers, Lyanna whispered in his ear, “come, we can eat somewhere else just the two of us, is that ok Jon?” 

After his mother left his room that night, Jon walked towards the chest that kept his father’s harp, he wasn’t good at it, but just pulling on the strings of his father’s harp always seemed to calm him. 

He didn’t want to think about what he saw earlier between both Dany and Robb. He had never tried to approach any female until Dany, most young women in the north never paid any attention to him since they only saw him as the bastard of Winterfell. 

Not wanting to be inside his room any longer, Jon got up and left with Ghost. He needed to clear his head and not be alone in his room. 

“Where are you off to Jon?” 

Turning Jon watched has both Arthur and Oswell approached him, “I want to be alone, if you don’t mind” Jon hissed. 

Jon watched as neither kings-guard gave him space to leave. 

“Normally I wouldn’t mind you going off Jon, but it’s dark out, and there’s no telling what’s out there that could easily feast on you in the dark” Arthur told him. 

Even though he wanted to be alone, Jon knew ser Arthur had a point, it was late already and Ghost was still a pup and could also be easily eaten. 

That morning as he and ser Oswell went to break their fast they saw both Robb and Theon already there. Before he could turn back around, he heard Theon call out, “Well if it isn’t the prince of the seven kingdoms Robb.” Theon teased. 

Even though he and Robb had not talked about his true parentage Jon knew it was now or never, even if a part of him was still mad about seeing Robb and Dany so close to each other. 

Taking some of the food that was already placed in the small eating area, Jon and ser Oswell made their way to sit next to both Robb and Theon who both seemed to be almost done with their porridge. 

“Can you excuse us Theon? I need to speak to Robb alone, you also ser Oswell.” 

Jon watched as Robb gave a nod to Theon as both he and ser Oswell left the room. He did not know where to start from, but he knew he would have to start from the beginning from the time he found out who he truly was. 

“Do you forgive me for my part in not telling you Robb?” 

“I understand the need for secrecy Jon, but we are supposed to be brothers, you still could've told me.” 

Jon looked at Robb with his brow turned up, “the only reason father even told me, was because you went and told Theon I wanted to join the Nights Watch. That’s the reason why father told me the truth of who I am because he didn’t want me at the wall, and I couldn’t tell you this secret, since you couldn’t keep the last secret, I told you Robb.” 

Noticing more people were starting to make their way into the dining hall, Jon got up. It didn’t feel like seeing both Robb and Dany together in case she decided to join both of them to break her fast. 

“Where are you off to?” Robb asked him confused by Jon’s sudden movements to leave. 

“You don’t have to worry about my mother, she plans on eating in her room today with father.” Robb told him. 

‘You mother doesn’t bother me anymore Robb.” Lady Catelyn, Jon could deal with, but Dany, he could not especially if both her and Robb were getting close to each other. 

“I need to go take Ghost hunting for something to eat.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either. 

Before Jon could walk out the room, he saw Kinvara make her way towards him. 

“My prince” she curtsied at him. 

Jon didn’t know what to make of her and her prophecies, “my lady” he replied as he tried to make his way out of the room, as she grabbed unto his arm pulling him back towards her. 

“It is almost time, for the dragons to be awoken, soon the world will see the rebirth of the lord’s chosen weapons to bring the dawn against the long night” she whispered in his ear. 

Jon looked back to see who else was looking at them, he could see Robb with a puzzled look on his face while Theon had a huge grin on his face looking at him. Only ser Oswell didn’t look any different. 

_ T__hat’s because he’s probably used to these fanatics, _ Jon thought to himself as he reached over and pulled her hand away from his. Leaving the room immediately to go find Ghost. 

** Littlefinger **

The new whores he received from the Vale and the Reach looked nothing like what the king preferred, sure they had long dark brown hair but their damn eyes were all the wrong color. Two had green eyes while the other blue. He could feel a headache already. So far, the man he hired to bring him back women from the north with dark brown hair and grey eyes, had still not sailed back to Kings Landing as yet. 

Just my luck the last one I provided the king ended up becoming pregnant with another royal bastard. 

And now the fat Stag craved for another beauty with northern features. There’s over a million people living in this sewer of a capital, how hard is it for one of my guards to go out and find what it is that I want? Turning to face the women once again he shouted, “what are you all still standing around for? There are clients out there who spend lots of gold for the pleasure they don’t receive from their cunt wives.” 

Before he could say another word, the women ran out of the room, making their way to the grand hall to greet the men and women who were there to fulfill their fantasies. 

‘I’m not happy with what you have provided me Sam, tell me why I should pay you for these women, when this is not what I told you I wanted?” Baelish asked bitterly. 

He watched as the older man bowed his head, “I’m sorry m’lord, I will do better next time, it’s just hard to find any women so far matching what you seek. Plus, the northern lords aren’t thrilled like before in taking gold for the women you want. Not since the king himself locked their liege lord away all those years ago.” 

Baelish could already feel the anger that was about to burst, “do you think I care what those northern cunts say? I asked you to bring me what it is I want, if you have to take women from their homes, then do. Maybe you can also go north and figure out what happened to the last man I sent.” 

Reaching into his desk draw he threw the man a pouch of gold dragons, for his travels north. 

“Make sure you are discreet when you steal these women, and bring competent men with you who can kill if anyone tries to stop you.” 

Baelish watched has the man bowed and walked out of the room. 

Taking a seat at his desk Baelish started going over the ledgers that were on his desk, the kingdom’s coffers were almost empty, due to the king who preferred to whore and drink the kingdom into debt. If the man had any sense, he would betroth the bastard Joffery to the rose of High Garden. At least that way the capital would have more food and gold since High Garden was one of the richest kingdoms in Westeros. 

He would need to bring this up at the next council meeting and force Jon Arryn’s hand on this. 

** Rhaella **

It did not take long for them to prepare and leave Tyrosh. Ser Gerold had begged her to at least change her hair color for protection. But she had not been to Westeros in over fourteen years after she was smuggled out of Westeros by fishermen who lived on Driftmark. She had thanked all the gods, both old and new, for the storm that ravished Blackwater Bay. If it wasn’t for the storm Stannis Baratheon would’ve surely captured her and presented her and her children before his brother Robert. 

Even though her dear kings-guard had given concern for her Targaryen features, she doubted anyone in the north would know who she was. Instead Rhaella decided she would keep her head covered hiding her silver locks. Has for her eyes, she had the same eye color of her son Rhaegar, deep indigo that looked almost obsidian. Since they left Tyrosh all her thoughts were on her dear children who had been lost due to the Stag. Ser Gerold had told her to have faith, maybe they were just in hiding. _ “My queen if the _ _ S _ _ tag had really killed both _ _ Viserys _ _ and Daenerys, we would've heard about it by now. The man would _ _ sure _ _ ly _ _ boast about it.” _

A part of her wanted to believe what her trusted shield was telling her, but she refused to think of it, it was easier to think about her grandson who she knew at least was alive. 

_ At least the mad _ _ Stag _ _ never got to steal her grandson from her, _she thought to herself. 

Now there were threats to house Targaryen on both sides, from the Stag and the Lion from Westeros and now the fake dragon ser Gerold was sure to be either an imposter or a Blackfyre. 

_ It would seem the _ _ Blackfyre _ _ line never died with _ _ Maelys _ _ the Monstrous _ _ , _she thought to herself as she walked over towards the small window in her cabin. 

Looking out the window at the open sea, the only thing Rhaella was concerned about for now was reaching her grandson. The boy might have been raised a bastard but she would teach him how to be a king. 

House Targaryen would live through her grandson, and she would make sure of it. She would have to teach the boy what it meant to be Targaryen, with fire and blood. 

Over the years she had disagreed with Lyanna for having her grandson be raised in the north by her brother, but now she was thankful for it. If she never did, the boy would no doubt be lost along with his mother and her other children. Her poor Viserys just a small child when the rebellion broke out and her poor Daenerys, a babe she didn’t get to see grow. A child who was born after the rebellion, who she had to hand over to Lyanna to keep safe. 

Rhaella was sure Lyanna did the best she could raising her children until the Stag found out about where they were living in Lys. 

Standing there with her fists clenched tightly has the ship slowly rocked making its way to White Harbor, all Rhaella could think of was finding a way to get her revenge. 

House Baratheon and house Lannister would pay for their crimes against house Targaryen. Even if she had to wipe out every member of both houses with fire and blood! 

** Daenerys **

It had been a day since the last time she saw Jon, that morning she decided she would walk over to where he and his kings-guards slept, to ask if he wanted to break his fast with her before everyone else arrived to eat. But Jon was not there or in his room, his small bed had already been made up. 

“Where could he be this early?” _Maybe he’s already in the practice yard._ Closing his door Dany made her way to where the people of Greywater Watch normally trained. But instead of finding Jon, she found 

ser Arthur, ser Oswell, Theon along with Robb Stark in the yard training with sparing swords. 

Even though Jon wasn’t there, she was sure one of them would know where she could find him. 

Ser Arthur was the first to acknowledge her, “good morning princess.” 

She greeted both kings-guards, Theon who she had met the night before and Robb Stark who seemed to turn a shade of red at his ears at her presence. 

Looking at ser Oswell Dany said “I went to go see if Jon wanted to break his fast with me, but he wasn’t in his room.” 

It was Robb who answered her question before the kings-guard could respond as he placed a hand behind his head, “you just missed him princess, he left with Ghost to go hunt for small animals” 

Robb could see the disappointment on her face as she thanked him. 

Before Dany could walk away from them, Robb asked her if she wanted to break her fast with him since Jon had already eaten before he left. 

For the past few days Dany had noticed how much Robb Stark wanted to spend his free time with her. She didn’t want to lead the poor boy on to think she shared whatever it was that Robb Stark had for her. 

Thankfully it was ser Oswell who spoke out, “don’t be greedy Robb you already broke your fast with Jon earlier.” 

Dany watched as Robb’s entire face became red from embarrassment, for being called out. 

“Well since you have already eaten my lord, I will go break my fast with my brother this morning.” 

She then turned to ser Oswell thanking him in Valyrian for saving her from having to eat with the young lord again. 

Making her way towards the dining hall Dany saw her brother, Kinvara, Lyanna and Benjen all eating together. Grabbing herself a plate of fruits and porridge, Dany walked over to the table where everyone was seated at. 

“Good morning sweet sister, how was your sleep?” Viserys asked her as he took another sip of his porridge. 

“It was ok.” Dany replied. 

Lyanna could see that there was something on Dany’s mind. 

“Is everything ok Dany?” Lyanna asked with a worried look on her face. 

“Everything is fine muna, I’m just a little tired is all.” 

“Well you did come to bed late last night and left early.” as she winked at her, Lyanna knew Dany didn’t like to be teased but she needed to find out if there was anything between her nephew Robb and Dany, for the sake of her son. Jon already seemed to be in love with Daenerys, and she didn’t want him to get hurt. 

“Yes, sweet sister, do tell us, you did seem very comfortable next to Robb Stark last night” Viserys teased her from across the table as Dany glared at him. 

Not wanting to be mocked Dany got up from the table. “If you will all excuse me, I think I will finish my food in my room.” Dany spat not wanting to hear any of Viserys teases. 

Leaving the hall with her food in hand as she walked outside towards her room, Dany felt a rush of wind next to her before noticing a ball of white flash before her eyes, as the small wolf who never seems to make any noise came rushing to her knocking her over and everything that was in her hands. 

Before she could say a word, the wolf started licking the porridge that fell all over Dany’s face and dress. 

Sitting up from where she fell, Dany reached for Ghost who was still licking her face, rubbing her hand on the wolf’s snout as she laughed, Dany whispered, “you’re lucky I love you Ghost.” 

Suddenly Dany noticed a figure standing over her as she looked up “Jon” she yelped as he helped her up to her feet. 

“Where have you been Jon? I’ve been looking for you since yesterday, and earlier when I went to your room to ask if you wanted to break your fast with me you were already gone.” 

Taking a deep breath, Jon didn’t want to know if she was looking for him to say she and Robb were betrothed. 

Dany noticed the way Jon let her hand go the moment she said she had been looking for him, already missing the feeling of his hand on hers. 

“I went to go hunt with Ghost, so he’d have food to eat, sorry I didn’t know you were looking for me Dany.” 

Suddenly noticing the porridge that was starting to stick to her skin Dany looked up at Jon smiling. 

Suddenly feeling a pang on his heart, _ I love the way she smiles. _

“It seems I need to go change out of this and wash up before these bugs start attacking me.” Dany laughed then asked, “do you have anything planned for today?” 

“I’m going to go spar with either ser Arthur or ser Oswell.” He told her. 

Ruffling her dress that was covered in porridge, Dany asked “do you mind if when I am done changing, if I can come and watch you spar?” 

Not wanting to sound desperate Jon nodded that she could, as he watched her walk away with Ghost behind her. Making up his mind right there, that he would fight for her heart. 

** Oberyn **

“Where in seven hells are, we Ashara? These bugs are bigger than any I have ever seen in my life, and trust me, I have been to a lot of places and tasted all its pleasures.” 

“Quiet, down Oberyn, I never asked you to follow me north.” 

“You never told me to stay in Starfall either Ashara.” Oberyn smirked at her. 

“If we weren’t friends I swear Oberyn, I would’ve left you in that shit of a brothel and made my way here alone.” 

“The brothel wasn’t that bad Ashara, it’s been three days and I’m not itching yet” He teased her just to get a response out of her. Ever since they were small children this was always how they were, always jesting each other. 

“Do you have an answer for everything Oberyn?” 

Before Oberyn could reply he grabbed Ashara covering her mouth, with his hand pointed to his lips for her to remain silent. 

“We aren’t here to hurt lady Ashara.” came a voice from the bushes. 

“Who are you? Do you have a name? Are you friend or foe?” Oberyn shouted back while looking around to see if anyone would appear from behind the bushes. 

Oberyn watched as five Crannogmen stepped out from behind the bushs all carrying spears. 

He had heard how skillful these Crannogmen of The Neck were in hiding themselves from others, even where they lived was a mystery to the Seven Kingdoms, to gain entry you had to be invited. To try and find them would be instant death from whatever lived in the swap of The Neck. 

Ashara pulled Oberyn’s hand away from her mouth so she could speak, “I’m sorry I didn’t send you a raven letting you know I would be traveling with another lord Reed.” 

Glancing over to Oberyn she introduced him to lord Reed, “this is prince Oberyn Martell, my lord an old friend, we seek entry into Greywater Watch, there is something of the greatest importance I need to let my brother know.” 

Nodding lord Reed said, “there’s a lot you need to know also, but we can’t stay here you will have to see for yourself my lady.” 

Oberyn looked at lord Reed then back to Ashara, whatever was going on in the north no longer seemed to be about two lovers. No there was something else going on here, something bigger. 

_What have you and Arthur been up that invol__ves_ _the Starks and the north, _ Oberyn wondered to himself. 

When they arrived at Greywater Watch both he and Ashara were brought into a small room that looked to him like a place people gathered to eat their meals, before Howland Reed excused himself to go gather everyone. 

Turning to face Ashara, Oberyn whispered, “what’s with all the secrecy Ashara? who is lord Reed going to go get?” 

Shrugging Ashara replied, “I don’t know, this is where I normally come when I need to see my bro----” before Ashara could finish her sentence, Oberyn saw a dark-brown hair woman with steel grey eyes walk in along with two other men, one of whom he knew was lord Stark. Oberyn watched as Ashara’s violet eyes became wet, tears fell down her face, as she rose out of her seat and rushed over to the woman hugging her tightly. 

Oberyn watched as both women held unto each other close with tears in their eyes, then he noticed more people walking into the room, a dark brown-haired young man who looked so much like the dark brown- haired woman. But he wasn’t the one who caught Oberyn’s eyes, standing next to the boy was a young man with lilac eyes and silver gold hair, who was standing next to a girl with moonlit hair and violet eyes. 

Standing not far behind them, Oberyn noticed two kings-guards, one of whom was an old friend of his. Suddenly realization came to him at once. The missing Targaryen children and Lady Lyanna Stark were here in the North hiding away in the one place no one would be able to find them. 

Laughing to himself Oberyn thought_, t__his was truly a northern conspiracy, filled with secrecy and lies. _


	8. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since many of you seem mad at me about this chapter. I took the L.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon Pov Chapter.

He had been having the same dream for the past few days, each time it felt like both he and Ghost were one, as his wolf hunted. This night was no different, as Jon could taste the blood that came dripping from the rabbit’s neck as Ghost gripped it tightly bringing it closer to Greywater Watch, before ripping it to shreds as he devoured it within a couple of bites. Jon could hear the sound of the trees blowing in the wind, as Ghost walked along the small stream that flowed behind the room he had been sharing with Jojen since lady Ashara and Oberyn Martell’s unannounced visit.

As he felt himself slip back out of Ghost Jon woke up suddenly, with the taste of blood in his mouth as he slowly took his hand moving it across to see if there was blood there. 

Before he could look at his hand in the dimly lit room a voice echoed from across him. 

Jon watched as Jojen got out bed walking towards him, “don't be frightened of your wolf, you’re a warg Jon.” the boy exclaimed with mirth in his green eyes. 

“What’s a warg?” Jon asked confused trying to test the word on his lips. 

“It means you can enter the mind of animals and see through their eyes Jon.” 

“How is it you know all this Jojen?” 

The boy smiled at him before adding, “I also have special gifts from the old gods Jon.” 

Jon wondered if Jojen had powers like the red priest Kinvara, “what kind of gifts? I’ve never seen you stare into the flames like those red priests that are here Jojen.” 

“I don’t need to look into the flames to see the future Jon, I have green dreams and I already know you are destined for greatness. You just need to not hold back Jon.” 

Jon watched as Jojen looked towards the window before he added, “you should not hold Dany back when the time comes.” 

Jon could feel his heart begin to race at the mention of Dany “what is it that I shouldn’t hold Dany back from?” Jon asked as he sat up off the small bed. 

“You will see when the time comes.” 

“You’re scaring me Jojen, hold Dany back from what? Why won’t you look at me and stop looking out the window!” 

“If I tell you, then you will try to stop her and the dragons need her.” 

Now it's time for you to wake up, so you can see I am telling you the truth. Jon's eyes shot open at that moment as he turned his head looking towards where Jojen slept. Wondering if he was all a dream until he saw green eyes staring back at him.

"Do you believe me now Jon?"

He could do nothing but nod his head towards Jojen wanting to believe this was still a dream as he closed his eyes wondering if the Targaryen madness was taking a hold of him.

That morning as Jon awoke, all that was of any concern to him was speaking to Dany, what Jojen told him kept him up for most of the night until he finally fell asleep. 

When he finally got out of bed, he noticed Jojen had already left, as he hurried to dress himself. 

Some mornings Dany would leave with both Meera and Jojen to hunt or just go fishing while he Robb and Theon normally sparred under the watchful eyes of Arthur or Oswell. 

Some mornings his uncle Viserys would come and watch them spar, but since the arrival of Oberyn Martell, he had seen less of Viserys. Jon didn’t know what to make of the Dornish man or the way he’d stare at him at times._ He must hate me since I’m here and my siblings by his sister aren’t. _

Jon shook those thoughts away as he raced outside his room to go find Dany. 

Closing the door behind him Jon saw the same man he had just been thinking of walking alongside his uncle Viserys. 

“There you are nephew.” 

Sighing to himself, Jon hated whenever Viserys spoke to him that way, like Jon was beneath him whenever Viserys was with someone of importance. 

“Where are you off to in such a rush Jon?” 

“To go find Dany” Jon replied. 

“Lucky for you nephew my sister as already left with the Reed children to go wonder off in the swamp outside.” Viserys replied as he crinkled his nose turning to Oberyn. “My sister seems to have taken alike to running around like a savage instead of a princess. Always returning filthy and smelling when she gets back with the Reed children." 

“Apart from the bugs that are here, this is the safest place in all of Westeros for you and your family to be Viserys.” Oberyn replied as his gaze fell back on Jon. 

“Walk with us nephew there is much, both I and prince Oberyn would like to discuss with you.” 

Sighing Jon decided he might as well go with his uncle to see what it was, he wanted to discuss with him. 

He had walked along with both men in silence as they spoke to each other, while Oberyn would turn at times to look upon him. 

They hadn't walked too far before Oswell approached them along with Arthur. 

“We’ve been looking for you Jon, don’t think you're going to get out of the practice yard this morning like yesterday.” Oswell told him 

“I was on my way to you both when Viserys stopped me and asked me to walk with him.” Jon replied. 

Before Jon could say another word Oberyn spoke in his deep Dornish accent that was somehow deeper than Arthur’s, “I thought you said you wanted to go find the princess when we found you my prince?” 

Jon watched the huge grin that plastered on Oberyn’s face, before he knocked him on the shoulder. 

“Come now we are all men here, there is no need to lie and say you weren't on your way to go see the princess.” Oberyn teased. 

“What is it you wanted to talk to Jon about?” Arthur asked. 

Jon knew Arthur was never one for small talk, always wanting to get to the point. 

“I wanted to talk to Jon about making an alliance with Dorne, through marriage, he could wed the princess Arianne before her father decides to marry her off to that fraud who claims to be Aegon.” 

Me marry who? Jon said to himself not believing the words that were coming out of his uncles mouth as his lips kept moving. 

“What?” came Jon’s reply as he cocked his head to look at his uncle. 

“Don’t act stupid now Jon, if we want to take back the seven kingdoms, we need to make alliances for house Targaryen. You would marry Arianne and Dany could marry a Tyrell.” 

“And who would you be marrying uncle?” Jon asked bitterly, already furious with his uncle. 

“A king doesn’t need to share this information, but since you are my heir. I plan to marry someone of Valyrian decent preferably someone from Lys or Volantis.” 

Jon could already see the looks both kings-guards were giving his uncle as the man continued with plans of selling him and Daenerys off to the highest bidders of the seven kingdoms. 

Holding his hands up to silence his uncle who looked at him puzzled at Jon taking authority by telling him to remain silent so he could talk. 

“You’re not the king uncle. House Targaryen lost the throne by right of conquest, if you want to take it back you will have to fight for it.” Catching his breath Jon added, “just do it without myself or Dany. I will not sit by and watch you sell off your sister to the highest bidder like a broodmare, nor will I marry anyone of your choosing or anyone else choice." 

Turning to walk away Viserys grasped Jon’s hand, “I am your king, you will obey me nephew so will my sister!” 

Releasing Viserys grip on him, Jon spat, “you are no king uncle, and even if house Targaryen somehow managed to gain back the seven kingdoms you would never be king!” 

Before his uncle could say another word both kings-guard blocked him for trying to grab Jon’s arm once more. 

“Step aside, I am your king!” Viserys barked while Oberyn began chuckling. 

“We have been over this already Viserys” came Oswell’s voice “Jon is head of house Targaryen not you Viserys. You will respect him.” 

Jon smirked as both he and his kings-guard walked away leaving a stunned Viserys storming off the opposite way towards where he slept. 

After Jon got done with the practice yard sparring with both kings-guard before Oswell had left like he always did by midday. Jon began wondering where the man would leave to go. But never dared to ask. 

As Arthur gave him a pat across the arm, “are you even listening to me Jon?” bringing him back to the present away from his thoughts. 

“Sorry was just thinking about something” Jon replied.

“About earlier?” Authur asked as he helped Jon put away the practice swords. 

“No, not that, I’m not going to let Viserys get to me with foolish plans to gain back the seven kingdoms.” 

Jon could see the pride Arthur had in his eyes. "You know you remind me a lot of your father. Rhaegar hated the fact that his father forced him into marriage. He never loved princess Elia, he only married her for duty to produce heirs. They were more of friends if anything and when your father met your mother, he knew he could no longer continue living a lie” Arthur took a deep breath before looking back on Jon. 

“I’m proud of you for standing up to Viserys and not cowering to his demands of marrying both you and Daenerys off for a kingdom.” Arthur would've said more, he wanted to tell his king to seek out the princess before she slipped between his grasp. Sure, the boy must realize there will be many suitors who wouldn’t hesitate to ask the girl to marry them. Even the boy’s cousin was already approaching the girl in order to court her. Daenerys was already strikingly beautiful and looked more and more like her mother the older she got. 

“We should go eat before my uncle returns.” Jon jokingly said as Arthur nodded in agreement.

By the time Jon awoke to the soft knocks on his door, he realized he must of gotten at least a few hours' worth of sleep. “Just a minute” Jon shouted, as he walked over towards the door, opening it slowly to see who it was, until his eyes looked down on violet orbs starting right back into his eyes. 

“Dany!” Jon gasped. 

“Can we talk Jon?” Dany asked as Jon opened the door to let her in. Then realizing it wasn’t proper for both of them to be alone in his room. 

“Maybe it’s best if we spoke outside, wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about us being alone in my room.” Jon told her praying his face hadn’t become flushed in front of Dany. 

“Fine we can walk and talk then.” Dany said as she took his hand while they walked outside. 

“I heard what happened between you and Viserys earlier.” She mused as they got outside taking a seat under a tree sitting on the rocks. 

“Are you upset at what I said to your brother?” Jon asked as he gazed into her eyes.

“I don’t know Jon.” 

“What you mean you don’t know Dany? he wants to sell us both like broodmares for a stupid throne!” Jon whispered not wanting those who were nearby to hear what they were discussing. 

“I understand Jon” Dany replied as she looked away, “but he is my brother.” 

Jon could not believe what he was hearing, “what if I said I wanted to marry you off, how would you feel Dany?” 

“I don’t know Jon, you are the head of our house even if Viserys believes he is.” 

Jon knew he wanted to be with Dany, the way a man would want to be with a wife, the way his father wanted to be with his mother, and he would not marry out of duty but rather for love. But never would he want to force Dany to be with him unless she wanted him. 

“Dany look at me.” 

“I would never force you to marry anyone you wouldn’t want to be with.” Jon could see the tears she was fighting to hold back. 

Brushing his hand across her cheek, Jon whispered, “please don’t cry.” 

“These aren’t sad tears Jon.” She told him as she wiped away what few tears escaped her eyes. 

“I’m just happy at what you said, at not forcing me to marry. My parents never loved each other and were forced by their father Jaehaerys, over some stupid prophecy from a woods witch.” Jon watched as Dany laughed about it feeling another pang at his heart. 

Just then Jon remembered what he wanted to talk to Dany about, what Jojen had mentioned to him. 

‘Since we’re talking about prophecies, Jojen told me that I was not allowed to stop you by any means from doing what you are meant to do.” 

Jon watched as Dany gulped, before she turned away once more, as he reached for her hand, “what are you hiding from me Dany? You know you can tell me anything.” 

Turning back to him staring into Jon’s dark eyes Dany, whispered “I plan to birth our dragons Jon, Kinvara told me how we can ever since she saw your eggs and looked into the fire.” 

Jon was already not liking what she said, the last time house Targaryen tried to birth dragons, it wiped out most of their family at Summerhall.

“Dany, I don’t like the sound of this, you know what happened the last time our family tried to bring dragons back, most had died Dany, do you want to die?” 

“Nothing will happen to me Jon, come I will show you.” 

Jon followed her as they walked towards the table everyone gathered for dinner. 

As they walked Jon already noticed that both Arthur his sister and Oberyn were already seated and talking with each other, as both he and Dany approached them. 

As they greeted them Jon noticed a smile on Arthur’s face as he turned to face his sister who also had a smile on her face. 

While Oberyn did what he always did when he saw him.

“You’re both early for dinner for a change.” Ashara teased. 

As Jon turned red at her words, “Dany wanted to show me something.” 

“Sit here Jon, so I can show you, Ashara already knows about it.”   
Jon watched as Dany picked one of the candles off the table bringing over towards them. 

Watching carefully as Dany took her hand and laid it on top of the flame, as Jon grabbed her hand to see if she burnt herself. When he noticed her skin was still smooth to the touch with no burns. 

“How did you do that?” He asked 

“Kinvara said some Valyrian’s had special powers where they could manipulate fire and never burn.” 

“That is a very special gift.” Oberyn replied. 

“What is it that you plan to do with this gift Dany?” Jon was already terrified at what it was she planned to do. 

“I’m going to wake the dragons Jon.” 

“I forbid it!” Jon said not wanting to scream at her but wanting to show authority not wanting Dany to get hurt. He still didn’t trust the red priests. 

“What?” was all Jon heard Dany say as she huffed placing her left hand back and forth in the flame as it danced along her hand. 

“You can't stop me Jon Targaryen, this is what I must do, it is my destiny not yours! Since our ship left Myr I have been having dragon dreams about waking the dragon and I plan to.” She shouted at him. 

“I can stop you, I am the head of our house and I forbid you!” Jon repeated once more, he was trying to control himself not wanting to lash out on her but he needed her to see the reason that this was madness. 

How many Targaryens had dragon dreams about bringing dragons back into the world, even one of their relatives, Aerion Targaryen drank widlfire thinking he was a dragon. 

“I think you should let the princess do it my prince, clearly she is immune to fire.” Oberyn said. 

“No, I won't allow her, what if she burns herself?” Just because her hand didn’t burn from the candle flame doesn’t mean she won’t burn trying to wake the dragons.” 

“I will do it, and there is nothing you can do to stop me Jon.” Dany repeated as she crossed her hands over her chest. 

Jon felt as though his heart was going to explode, getting up he started to walk away from everyone who sat there. 

“Where do you think, you’re going Jon Targaryen?” Dany hissed as she took hold of his hand stilling him in place. “I need for you to trust me on this Jon, I can do it, I’m not this weak timid girl many think I am, I need you to see” 

Just then Dany pondered not releasing Jon’s hand as a thought came to her, “I tell you what, I will spar with you tomorrow and if I win, you will give me your blessing and if you win, I won't do it.” 

“Dany there is no way you can beat me in a spar.” Jon watched as Dany released his hand. 

“I can beat you Jon, be prepared to lose tomorrow morning in the training yard” Dany told him as she poked her finger in his chest and walked out. 

This was not what he wanted to happen between them, no matter how much he thought he’d made progress with her, he felt like he’d taken two steps back. As he looked back on Arthur who only shook his head in disappointment. 

“That wasn’t very smart Jon.” Ashara replied as she got up and walked towards where Dany ran off to. 

“That’s not how you win her over Jon.” Arthur chided him. 

As Jon sat back down feeling defeated. 

“What do you know about winning over a woman Arthur? for all I can tell you’re still a virgin, since you swore off women to become a kings-guard." Oberyn barked out laughing.

Jon could do nothing but chuckle as Arthur’s face paled. 

“You should just let her do it, my money is on the princess beating you tomorrow." Oberyn paused, gathering his thoughts. "It seems my prince you have woken a sleeping dragon. I saw fire in the princess eyes” Oberyn chuckled as he downed the remainder of his ale. 

That night as everyone sat for dinner Jon noticed Dany didn’t choose to sit with him, instead she went and sat along with Jojen, as the boy pierced his green eyes towards him. As if almost mocking him ,Jon felt.

The boy did warn him not to stop her, and instead of listening Jon had went and fucked everything up and now he would be sparing with Dany in the morning, which seemed to only please Theon and Robb. Since that was all they wanted to talk about at dinner, while he was seated close to them. 

No matter how many times, he told them to shut up about it. Not wanting to listen to their rants anymore especially since Dany refused to look at him or acknowledge him, Jon got up and headed to bed early. 

That morning as Jon went to break his fast he noticed how empty the room was, normally there would at least one or two people there already to break their fast. 

Filling his plate of fried bacon and boiled eggs, Jon ate fast so he could get an early practice in before sparing with Dany that morning, as Ghost reached under the table begging for a piece of meat to chew on. “You’re probably the only friend I still have left Ghost” Jon whispered as his dire-wolf whimpered. Ghost was always the quietest out of all the other dire-wolves plus he had been the smallest never making a sound which made it easy for him to hunt, kill and feed before the prey was able to notice. 

Giving Ghost the last of his bacon, Jon got up and headed towards the practice yard, not believing his eyes at all the people who were already gathered to watch him and Dany spar. 

His mother was there, beside Dany, along with all three of his uncles, Oberyn, Ashara, the kings-guards, Robb, Theon, the red priest Kinvara who bowed before him even the Reed family was there. 

Jon watched as his mother made her way towards him with his uncle Ned. “Don’t hate me pup, but I am going to have to take Dany’s side on this match between you both, is that ok?” 

“It’s fine mother, I’m just glad to see that you and uncle Ned are talking to each other again” 

“Oh, I’m still not talking to him, he still hasn’t earned that back yet.” 

“Stop jesting the boy Lya.” His uncle replied before adding “just so you know, most here believe Dany will beat you.” His uncle told him as he playfully slapped him on the arm, before both he and his mother walked back off to where they were standing before. 

_ Did they know something he didn’t? _Jon wondered to himself as he walked where the practice swords where located, picking the one that he normally used to spar with. 

As he walked over towards Daenerys, Jon had to blink once then twice then thrice. Dany had her hair braided and not loose like she normally wore it, she also wore breeches that hugged her curves perfectly, as he bit his lower lip. Realizing how much Dany looked like a warrior goddess. This must had been how Visenya looked whenever she went to war, Jon thought to himself as he approached her. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Dany? You can always back out.” 

“Are you scared a girl might beat you Jon?” she teased as he smiled at her jest, _ this woman is going to drive me mad! _

As they danced around each other neither making the first move, Jon watched Dany’s footing to see where she would go or what side she would finally attack him from. 

Not wanting to wait anymore on her, he went in on the attack, pushing her back working his sword in sync at her movements. 

“You can give up you know Dany.” Jon told her as he kept pushing her back not wanting to go in for win, he would play with her first. 

“I’m just getting started Jon Targaryen.”

He loved the way she said his full name with her accent. 

The more Jon played around her, dancing his sword on hers the more his heart beat faster.

At how beautiful she looked with the sword in her hand. Not wanting to end the spar just yet. Jon decided he would play dumb and have her advance towards him. 

Slowing down his attacks Jon let Dany advance on him.

As he kept his eyes locked on her sweaty face and erratic grunts. Even her grunts were sexy. As he smiled not noticing the small rock under his right foot as he slipped and fell backwards in front of Dany, while his sword slipped out of his hand dropping on the ground away from his grasp.

"Fuck me...." He hissed, as realization took hold of him.

Before he knew it, Dany had her sword pointed at his neck, “Do you yield Jon Targaryen.” She barked, her pouty lips curled into a smile.

“I yield.” Jon yelled for everyone to hear as she smiled at him, while he laid there in the dirt too embarrassed to get up. Instead of paying attention to his surrounding, he had failed. Before everyone there, himself included like a love struck green boy, allowing Dany to get the best of him. Even though in truth, he didn't really mind being bested by this Targaryen goddess, who captured his whole heart.

Smiling wide, Dany said, “you need to get up Jon, here take my hand.” 

“I don’t want it.” Jon chuckled. 

“I swear Jon if you don’t take my hand and shake it, I won't talk to you!” 

Not wanting things to come to that, even if he was just jesting her. Jon took her hand but instead on giving her a hand shake, he decided to be bold and planted a kiss on her hand before lifting it in the air announcing her as the winner. 

“When did you learn how to use a sword?” 

“I don't know Jon; did you expect me to be like most ladies and princesses, who just sit and sow, or read books of knights fawning over maidens?” Daenerys teased with a glint in her violet eyes. 

“Ser Oswell, and the fiery hands have been teaching both Viserys your mother and I to defend ourselves in case the usurper sent assassins after us. Plus, Oswell and I practice every day once he’s done teaching you.” Dany smirked at him as she walked over towards his mother giving her a huge hug and kiss. 

As Jon stood there picking up his practice sword,_ wishing it was him Dany was hugging and kissing. _

Jon watched as both Arthur and Oswell walked towards him. Already knowing what they thought.

"That was pretty awful Jon." Oswell chuckled.

"You don't need to remind me ser Oswell for not paying attention." Jon answered bitterly.

"That's not the only reason Jon, everyone saw when you started being a love fool instead of winning. Starting tomorrow you will practice two times a day so you're not so easily distracted" Arthur whispered.

Jon placed his sword back, too embarrassed to talk back as he watched Dany walking away. Knowing next time they spared he would not act again a fool in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will either be next Wednesday or Thursday, it will be Daenerys Pov chapter.  
You can also follow me on twitter at silversong203


	9. Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany's Pov

“You did great Daenerys, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time even if it was at my nephew’s failure by not paying attention to his surrounding” Ned said, as Lyanna punched him playfully against his shoulder. 

“Don’t make fun of my son. Only I can.” Lyanna chuckled as all three began laughing. 

Turning around Dany could see how disappointed both kings-guards looked with Jon, as she turned back around facing Ned and Lyanna,

_a win was a win and Jon falling on his __arse__ made the win even __sweeter__. _

“Daenerys” turning around Dany saw Robb running towards them. 

“I will see you later Dany.” Lyanna told her as she dragged her brother away. 

“Come Ned, let’s leave them to talk.” 

Dany could see the surprise look on Ned’s face at seeing his son approaching them. It seemed the man knew nothing of his son trying to court her, as she watched the two of them walk away towards where Oberyn and Ashara were standing. 

Turning back around Dany watched as Robb caught up to her out of breath before he began to speak. 

“I wanted to congratulate you on the win against Jon, very smart move kicking away his sword before he picked it back up to block you.” Robb told her as he playfully hit her against the arm. 

Smiling she replied, “it was nothing, just beginners' luck.” 

"I suppose you're right about that." Robb said.

Rubbing the back of his head Robb looked at her before asking, “I wanted to know, if maybe you’d like to go for a walk with me, I mean we don’t have to right now, but we can maybe later or tomorrow or whenever you’re free.” 

“I wouldn’t be able today.” She then noticed the disappointed look on his face when she said it as Robb began looking at his feet. 

She considered Robb family, a friend even but nothing ever romantic crossed her mind when it came to the both of them. Thankfully prince Oberyn walked towards them breaking the silence around them. 

“That was pretty remarkable princess, the way you bested your nephew.” He teased. 

“I am sure Jon would agree.” Robb added mockingly, as Oberyn turned towards him with his dark eyes. 

“I don’t think we have been introduced as yet my lord.” Oberyn asked as he went to shake Robb’s hand. 

“Robb Stark.” Robb answered as he shook Oberyn’s hand. 

“Ahh one of the princess’s other admirers. I’ve heard many things about you my boy.” Oberyn answered with a smirk, as he looked at Dany who was at a loss for words, while the young lord face flushed red from embarrassment.

Turning back to her, Oberyn replied “don’t act so surprised princess, you’re a lovely young woman, with many here trying to win your affection.” as he placed a chaste kiss on her hand. 

As Oberyn turned back to look at a frowning Robb, that caused him to laugh a little, “but I can see that you are busy right now princess.

Maybe when you aren’t so busy, we can talk about the many wonders of Dorne.” Oberyn told her as he walked off towards where Jon and the kings-guards were at. 

“If you will also excuse me Robb, I need to go find Kinvara before I meet with ser Oswell later.” 

“Do you mind if I walk with you then princess?” Robb asked as he held his hand for her to take. 

Part of her pleaded to tell the poor boy no. "Sure” Dany replied as she took his hand. 

For their entire walk towards where the red priests and fiery hand had set their tents up, all it seemed Robb wanted to talk about was how much he would love to show her Winterfell’s castle and it’s Godswood where they went to pray and ask for the old god’s blessing.

He even told her about how magical northern weddings were under Winterfell’s Heartstree as he handed her a wild purple flower he plucked. 

“For the color of your gorgeous eyes.” Robb told her as he handed her the flower. 

“Thank you, Robb.” Dany replied as the young lord took her hand and placed a chaste kiss. 

“It seems we have come to our destination already princess.” 

“Indeed, we have.” Dany replied as she played with the flower in her hand. 

“Can I ask you a question Daenerys? are you really going ahead with the ritual tonight to wake the dragons from stones?” Robb asked nervously. 

“I am, are you going to tell me I am being stupid like your cousin also?” Dany hissed. 

“I’m not Jon. I would never stop you from doing what it is you want.” Robb replied. 

_ No, you are not! _ Dany said to herself as she noticed Kinvara walking towards them, she could already see the fire pyre that would be lit later that night. 

“Aren’t you at least scared? I mean I know fire doesn’t seem to harm you” before Robb could continue Kinvara spoke then “fire cannot harm R’hllor’s chosen, and Daenerys Stormborn, is our lord’s chosen to bring fire made flesh back into the world to defeat the great other.” 

Dany could already see the displeased look on Robb’s face the same look both her brother and Jon normally gave whenever Kinvara spoke this way. The only one who always seemed to hide it well was Lyanna. But Dany already knew the woman who raised her was just as worried as everyone else for her safety. 

She noticed the look Kinvara gave Robb as the woman spoke, “both you and the young king have nothing to fear.” Kinvara told him as she walked back towards the rest of the red priests. 

“She seems nice.” Robb said as he rubbed the back of his head, “are you sure you can trust these fanatics Daenerys?” 

Dany sighed as she replied, “now you just sound like Jon and my brother.” Dany told him as she walked off towards where Kinvara went leaving Robb behind, she was tired of not being believed in. 

* * *

It was already mid afternoon and Dany was both tired and hungry, while her armed ached as ser Oswell kept dancing around her, while attacking her with his sword.

“Princess keep your sword up, if this was a real fight you would’ve been killed.” 

“Sorry ser Oswell, I’ve got a lot on my mind.” 

“Having things on your mind won’t stop the usurper’s assassins from gutting you, if you leave an opening for them to take. You got lucky with Jon earlier. Now keep your sword up we need to work on your stance more, I didn’t like the way Jon kept pushing you back earlier.” 

After she and ser Oswell were done sparing with each other for the day, Dany ate the sweet bread she brought with her and went and sat over by the waterfall with her feet in the cold water as she heard footsteps behind her. Turning she saw Ghost running

towards her with Lyanna walking behind with a smile on her face. 

“How did you know where to find me?” Dany asked as Ghost jumped into the water splashing them both. 

“Ghost led me to you.” Lyanna replied as she sat next to Dany. 

"Is everything ok Dany?"

Dany shock head not wanting the tears to flow from her "can I ask you a question muna?"

“You know I am always here whenever you need me sweetling.” Lyanna assured her by giving her a side hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

Taking a deep breath Dany asked “do you believe in me, that I can wake the dragons from stone?” as she played with Ghost who came over to lay his wet head on her lap. 

She could see the concerned look Lyanna gave her, “am I scared for you Dany? Yes, but I am not going to stop you sweetling. You are Daenerys Stormborn, never forget who you are, the world won’t! You don’t need mine, Viserys, Jon’s or anyone else approval. Have faith in yourself, be a dragon.” 

Lyanna chuckled as she ribbed Dany, “what does your brother always say, Targaryen’s believe in neither gods nor men.” 

Dany laughed at the slight, Lyanna made of her brother before asking her. 

“Where is your brother anyway? I haven't seen him in two days, I was sure he would’ve come to support you against Jon” 

“No, he’s been locked away in the room he shares with Robb and Theon, since Jon told him neither he nor I would marry the people my brother wanted us to marry.” Dany said as she played with Ghost’s ears. 

“Oh.” Lyanna replied, as Dany saw the flush of red on Lyanna’s face. 

“What does that mean muna?” 

“Nothing Dany, I am just shocked my son was so forward with Viserys, especially when it comes to your brother.” 

Seeing how relaxed Dany had gotten rubbing her hand on Ghost’s fur, Lyanna decided to ask her something personal. 

“I’ve noticed my nephew’s infatuation with you, are you both.” 

Before Lyanna could finish Dany blurted out, “gods no muna, I don’t even like Robb Stark that way and now Oberyn.”Dany hesitated before she continued “and with what Oberyn said to me about having more than one suitor seeking me out, I can just imagine it to be Theon Greyjoy.” 

Lyanna bit her lip, a part of her wanted to tell Dany that Jon also had feelings for her. But decided not to, she would let Dany figure it out unless her son actually took a step for once and said something. 

But instead told her, “be careful of the Viper, he has a reputation of bedding beautiful women and men. 

As she brushed Dany’s hair from her face. “You’re a beautiful young woman Dany, any man would be lucky to marry you. But don’t marry a man who is vain enough to only care for your beauty and what you can offer him. That is what happened with Robert. I never loved the man, and yet he was too infatuated with me, that he didn’t realize I cared not for him or his love for me. You should be with someone who sees you beyond your beauty my sweet.” _Someone like my son._

“Do you ever think about what life would have been like if my brother won the war at the Trident against Robert Baratheon?” 

She watched as Lyanna bit her lip as her eyes darted off, “every day.” Lyanna croaked, “I think about how my life would’ve been different if I did my duty and married Robert. Especially being here in The Neck, since we aren’t far from the Trident where your brother died.” 

Dany could see how much Lyanna was fighting away the tears from falling over her eyes, as she got up from where she sat next to Dany. 

“I will see you later tonight for the ritual my sweet. I need to go lay down for a while.” Lyanna told her as she bent and placed a kiss on Dany’s cheek. 

“Are you coming with me boy? or staying with Dany?” Lyanna asked, as Ghost whimpered into a low growl. 

“It seems Ghost is another one of your admirers.” Lyanna chuckled as Ghost began licking Dany’s face. 

Dany laughed at the wolf’s affection for her “I love you too boy, you will always be my favorite” Dany whispered. 

“Don’t stay out too late.”Lyanna told her. 

“I won't, plus I have Ghost here to protect me, see” Dany chuckled as she scratched the wolf’s fur watching Lyanna walk off the way she came. 

Dany remained there for a while as she rested her head on Jon’s direwolf soft fur until she slowly drifted off to sleep. 

_ “Want to wake the dragon?” _

_ Ghosts lined the hallway, dressed in the faded raiment of kings. In their hands were swords of __pale fire. They had hair of silver and hair of gold and hair of platinum white, and their eyes were_ _opal and amethyst, tourmaline and jade. “Faster,” they cried, “faster, faster.” She raced, her feet_ _melting the stone wherever they touched. “Faster!” the ghosts cried as one, a__s Dany__ screamed and_ _t__hrew herself forward. A great knife of pain ripped down her back, as__ s_he felt her skin tear open and smelled the stench of burning blood and saw the shadow of wings. A_s__ Daenerys Targaryen_ _flew__ over The Red Keep along with two other dragons__._ _There she __saw her brother __Rhaegar__, mounted on a dragon, burning orange and black flames, as black as his armor. Fire glimmered red through the narrow eye slit of his helm. “The last dragon”__ she whispered to herself, as her brother turned to her._

_ “__W__ake the dragon__s! _ _ ” _

Dany jumped out of her sleep her heart was racing as Ghost stood beside her licking her face as she reached for him hugging him tightly trying to calm herself. “It was just a dream” she kept reminding herself. Even if it felt so real. 

If they ever managed to defeat Robert Baratheon and the Lannister’s, Dany told herself she would visit the place at the Ruby Ford where her brother fell to Robert’s Warhammer. As she got up with Ghost following closely beside her, as they made their way back. 

* * *

The air was crisp that night with the sounds of those gathered around the unlit pyre as the red priest's song their songs to the lord of light, as Dany watched all that were there gathered to see her bring dragons back into the world. It seemed everyone was there even lady Catelyn who called her and everyone at dinner mad, for letting her go through with tonight's ritual. Searching the crowd of those who had been gathered. Dany noticed Jon was still not there, even though Jojen assured her that he had just seen Jon a few minutes ago talking to the red priest Kinvara. As the wind swept her hair Dany gazed into the flaming braziers that stood along the pyre that was to be lit with her inside. 

She felt as though the more the flames danced around the braziers, the more it sounded like something was calling out to her. 

Was it Targaryen madness? was she destined to be mad like the other crazed Targaryen’s before her, like her own father? 

Before she could dwell on her thoughts any longer, she heard the soft voice of the person she had been searching the crowd for as he walked towards her with Kinvara behind him. 

“Dany can I talk to you in private?” Jon asked as they both walked off a small distant from everyone else. 

She watched as Jon took a deep breath as he took hold of her hand, “I don’t want you to do this, this is madness Dany, I fear for your safety. Please I beg you, don’t do this!” 

Dany pulled her hand away from his. “Is that all I am to you? another crazed Targaryen that you consider mad? If you are so concerned about my safety, then let it be fear!” As she went to walk away from him. 

“Dany, do not ask me to stand aside and watch you burn, I will not watch.” his voice was thick with despair as Dany turned from him. 

“I take it this means you plan to back out of your duty like Viserys, and not offer your blood towards the ritual?” 

“I never said that I wouldn’t Dany, I gave you my word that I would. And I would never call you mad, I just came to try and talk you out of this, but since you are so bent on doing this, then I have nothing more to say to you!” 

Apart of her wanted to cry as she turned and watched Jon walk off towards where Kinvara stood as Arthur brought the chest that contained the eggs towards where both Kinvara and Jon stood. 

Taking a minute to compose herself as she took a deep breath and released it. She would not let fear sink in._ I am the blood of the dragon, the blood of old Valyria, I fear neither man nor gods. I am Daenerys _ _ Stormborn__! _Dany told herself as she walked over towards Kinvara and Jon, who refused to look at her as Kinvara began her chants, removing the eggs from the chests as the other red priests began singing and chanting louder. Then she saw the smoke colored knife Kinvara removed from brazier. 

While the red priests chanted louder as Kinvara took the knife raising it as she began chanting words that seemed ancient, slicing it against Jon’s hand dripping his blood against the eggs as she continued chanting. 

Dany winced the moment the blade cut through her skin, as she watched her blood sprinkle over the eggs. Looking over Dany saw the displeasing look on lady Catelyn’s face as the chants grew louder when Kinvara took the eggs placing them firmly in Dany’s hands. 

“It is time my princess, time for you to wake the dragons from stone.” Kinvara told her as she walked over towards the braziers. 

Turning towards Jon, Dany could see the fear in his eyes as he watched her take the eggs, as she walked towards the pyre before stepping inside it, Dany whispered to herself..

“Let it be fear..." As she slowly walked into the pyre while Kinvara lit it from the outside. 

Standing inside the pyre Dany made her way towards the center where she placed the three eggs, as the flames around her grew higher burning away her clothes, but never her flesh as she looked at the eggs as the flames danced around her. 

Then she heard a loud crack that shattered her ears, as she bent over covering them from the pain, willing herself not to scream, as another loud crack that sounded like thunder broke through, then she heard the third sound, which was even louder than the first two. Dany watched as the black egg broke apart as the black dragon from her dreams broke free. It was small as a cat with molten eyes, filling the nights sky with its ear-piercing screech. As she watched the other two eggs break apart as their shells plastered against her skin as a silver dragon with orange marks and blue eyes gazed upon her. Dany turned to look at the last dragon which was red and orange with gold colored eyes. Picking all three up as the pyre started breaking apart. Kinvara was there already with a cloak to cover her up as the baby dragons no bigger than cats began screeching, letting the world know of the dragon’s rebirth. 

As she walked out unto the other side of the pyre covered in ash where everyone stood. Dany could see all the stunned faces around her, while the many fiery hands and red priests kneeled before her. 

The first person to greet her was Lyanna, who ran over towards her, as the silver dragon screeched at her startling her at first, but Lyanna was too determined to see if Dany was ok to worry about the three small dragons that were crawling along Dany’s body. 

As they both hugged, “you did it my sweetling, you did the unimaginable and brought dragons back into the world. Even though it seems you burnt all your hair off in the process.” 

“Wait what?” Dany ran her hand along where her hair used to be and noticed it was all gone. 

As Lyanna brushed her hand aside, “it’s just hair Dany, it can grow back, I am just glad you are safe. Let’s get you washed up and dressed before everyone decides they want to see the dragons.” Lyanna told her as they made their way towards the crowd. Dany could see all the shocked faces around her, but no one else approached her, or the three dragons. Not even her brother. Who seemed to had left the moment she walked out with Jon’s dragons. Looking around Dany saw Jon who kept his gaze on her as Lyanna brought her inside. 

Dany got dressed after she took a hot bath and looked at what little remained of her hair in the mirror as the baby dragons stood still in the corner of the bedroom, she shared with Lyanna and Ashara. 

Just then Dany heard the door open as Lyanna walked in carrying a crate and plate with her, “I brought raw meat.” putting the crate down as she walked towards Dany with the plate. 

“I thought they might be hungry, so I had Howland cut up some rabbit for them to eat.” 

“Did you pick out any names for them as yet?” 

“No, they are Jon’s dragons, he should be the one to name them.” Dany replied 

“I think my son wouldn’t mind you at least naming one, and by the way the black one as his eyes fixed on you, I can tell he’s yours Dany.” Lyanna said as she handed Dany the plate with raw meat. 

“The black one is the one I told you I’ve dreamt of since we left Myr. Even though he’s smaller and not as scary.” Dany said as she patted the dragon softy. 

A knock came at their door, as Lyanna walked over to ask who it was. 

“It’s Jon, do you want me to send him away?” 

“No, you can let him in.” 

Dany watched as Jon walked inside the room with his head held down. 

“I just wanted to come and tell you that I was sorry for not having faith in you, I should’ve trusted you, but I was scared for your life Dany. I didn’t want to lose you.” 

Lyanna felt as though her heart could burst,_ just tell her _ _ , _ she wanted to scream. But this was a private matter and Jon would have to find the balls to tell her himself. Apart of her wanted to leave them alone to talk things through, but she could not leave her son alone with Dany in the same room no matter how honorable to a fault he was, someone would talk and by someone she meant Catelyn. 

“I forgive you.” Dany told him as she walked over and punched him in the arm, “next time trust me.” she replied. 

Before Jon could say another word, his mother spoke “Ok, I think it’s time for you to go back to your room now, we can’t have certain people spreading rumors about you two.” Lyanna chuckled as she saw how flushed both became. 

“Wait, we should name them before you leave.” Dany called out as she grabbed Jon’s hand pulling him towards the three dragons. 

Hesitant Jon walked over towards them with her as they remained silent staring at him, “you pick.” Jon told her. 

“They’re your dragons Jon, not mine.” Dany whispered to him. 

“They’re our dragons, I don’t mind” he told her as he wrinkled his nose “if it weren’t for you, they would still be stones.” 

She smiled at that, “ok fine, I tell you what Jon, I will name the black one and you can name the other two.” 

She looked at the black dragon with red marks and molten eyes as she thought of a name, “Dreamfyre” Dany blurted out, as Jon turned to look at her, “Why Dreamfyre?” 

“Because I dreamt of him, so might as well name him Dreamfyre.” 

“Ok Your turn.” 

Jon could see the excitement on Dany's face as he looked at the silver dragon with orange

marks and blue eyes, “Silverwing” 

“Silverwing? Why did you pick that name?” 

“He’s mostly silver Dany so it’s the perfect name fit for a dragon, plus it was the name of the good queen Alysanne dragon and she was loved in the North.” 

Just as Dany was about to say something, Lyanna spoke up “I think that’s a wonderful name.” Lyanna replied not wanting the two to argue over naming their dragons. 

“Maybe we should let Viserys name the red one?” Jon asked. 

_ “_Where is Viserys anyway? I thought he would’ve at least been here to see the dragons.” 

“Jon, Viserys might need time to come around with the birth of your dragons” 

“What does that even mean mother?” 

“It means Viserys believes he’s the only true dragon left in your family, and since Dany as birthed the dragons Viserys is probably off somewhere licking his wounds, since he told everyone the dragons were cold stones and never coming back.” 

“Your mother is right, my brother can be difficult at times, and since you already told him he wasn’t the head of our house, he’s already taking it the wrong way. He believes he is the rightful king of Westeros. Whenever Viserys gets into one of his moods, it’s best to just let him be.” 

_ He could even try to steal the dragons. _ Dany wanted to say, but instead nudged Jon willing him to name the other dragon. 

“You should name the other, I doubt we will see Viserys for a while.” _ He’s probably already drunk off ale, _ Dany thought to herself. 

Jon looked at the red dragon with orange marks and gold eyes, “this dragon would’ve likely belonged to either my brother or sister, I will name him Rhaegon, in honor of my sister and brother.” 

“It’s a beautiful name Jon.” his mother told him as she came over and kissed him, I am sure where ever they are, they would be honored.” Lyanna said as she fought back the tears from spilling out her eyes. 

“Well I think I’ve overstayed my welcome.” Jon turned to kiss his mother then bid Dany goodbye as she sat near the dragons. 

“Where are you going without the dragons Jon? They can’t sleep here not with Ashara already terrified of them. You need to take them with you” 

“But Dany, Jojen already as a problem with Ghost sleeping in the room, you can’t be serious!” 

Holding her hand up to stop him from continuing, “I birthed them by stepping in the flames, it’s only fair they sleep with you at nights, and I keep them in the day time.” 

Jon wanted to protest until his mother stepped in. 

“That’s fair Jon, now take the dragons, and here are some raw meats for you to feed them with.” 

Dany watched as Lyanna passed the rabbit meat she had forgotten to feed the dragons with after Jon walked in the room. 

As she picked the three screeching dragons up, putting them in the crate Lyanna brought, “I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe then we can figure how to raise them together.” Dany smiled as she handed him the crate with the screeching dragons.

* * *

It had been over a moons turn since the dragons were hatched, Ned Stark and Catelyn Stark had returned back to Winterfell while Robb and Theon decided to stay behind. 

Her brother Viserys had grown cold and distant towards her, since the night he came to her room after Jon had taken the dragons away with him. Viserys had been drunk and angry, screaming “I am the last true dragon, and you have given away what should have been mine away to our nephew” he taunted. 

As both kings-guards dragged him from the room, as he screamed, “I am your king, I am the last dragon you will obey me!” 

Suddenly hearing Jon call her name, Dany turned her head as Jon walked over to her with the baby dragons in a cage Robb helped him build, he also carried his father’s harp, which seemed to calm the dragons. 

Straightening the scarf, she wore that covered what little hair she had. Dany sat up as Jon placed the cage on the grassy ground. 

“I already fed them, when I took them with me to feed Ghost.” 

Dany smiled at hearing that as she rubbed Ghost’s ears, “were you a good big brother to the dragons Ghost?” Dany asked as she ran her fingers across his fur. 

“I helped also.” Jon grinned as he watched her fix the red scarf that was atop her head from the heavy wind that was blowing.

“It’s been a moon now Dany; don’t you think you should stop wearing that silly cloth over your head? I’m sure your hair doesn’t look that bad.” 

In truth her hair looked much better than it did after she stepped out the pyre, but it was still pretty short and Dany felt ugly with it being that short. 

“I feel hideous with it being short.” she told him as she looked away not wanting to face him. 

Jon chuckled as he said “I doubt that.” 

She blushed, as he gulped. 

“Your name day is fast approaching, have you decided if you wanted us to have a feast in honor of it? It’s the least we can do for a royal princess who has never been able to celebrate one” Jon teased as she rolled her eyes at him. 

“I have, and I’ve already told your mother, I don’t want anything grand, just something simple.” 

“Am I finally going to be able to see you in something more formal instead of your boiled leather?” Dany teased as she nudged him.

“Long as you’re not wearing any silly head scarfs for your name day feast, then I promise to dress nice for you.Dan 

“Can I at least see your hair? I’m sure it doesn’t look that bad.” 

Dany hesitated for a moment, turning towards Jon, she slowly began unraveling the scarf from her head as she saw the shocked look on his face. 

“Seven hells Dany, never mind, put the scarf back on your head, it’s hideous.” Jon jested as she punched his shoulder. 

“I’m only joking” Jon told her as his eyes locked onto hers, as his left hand cupped against her face. 

Dany could feel her heart rate speed up as it fluttered in her chest, as she leaned into his touch, smiling into his obsidian eyes that sometimes looked dark grey or dark indigo at times. Sometimes she wondered if his eye color changed depending on his mood. 

She watched as Jon slowly leaned into her as he licked his lip inching closer to hers. 

“Jon!” their moment was cut short when they saw Robb in the distant approaching them both as Jon removed his hand from against her face.

“I should go.” Jon whispered, as he got up from where he sat, walking towards Robb who whispered something in his ear, as Jon ran towards the training yard.

Dany watched as Robb approached her with a silly grin on his face, while she cursed under her breath. "_Fuck you Robb Stark."_


	10. Rhaella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Joneryswhore

** Rhaella **

No one had seen lord Stark or the queen’s grandson in over three moons. The Tavern owner informed ser Gerold who paid the man five gold dragons for his information and silence. They had been in Wintertown for a fortnight. Their party consisted of Gerold Hightower’s nephew Leyton Hightower and his daughter lady Malora, who they met with at White Harbor, along with the queen’s trusted men from house Velayron, who have been with her throughout her time in exile. 

Pacing her tiny room as Gerold tried to calm her nerves, this was not a part of the plan, she expected to enter the frozen wastelands of the north to have an audience with the lord of Winterfell and take her grandson back to Essos with her. And now there was no sign of her grandson or the missing lord! 

“My queen you need to relax,” her sworn shield advised. 

“How can I relax in this frozen hell hole, when my last remaining relative as not been seen in over three moons good ser?” She hissed then, as she took a seat next to lady Malora. 

No one spoke then, everyone knew already not to upset the dragon within their mist. 

After the first few days of staying in Wintertown, the queen’s mood had soured. Gone was the excitement of finally meeting her grandson. Not even the fresh boar meat that was served that night by the Tavern’s cook, was enough to un sour her mood. 

“I will go see if Aurane and his men have uncovered anything within the walls of Winterfell my queen.” 

The queen watched as Gerold walked out of the room with Leyton following closely behind him. _ Always a shadow _ _ , _ she thought to herself as her gaze fell unto lady Malora once more. 

For the three weeks they traveled the north towards Winterfell, Rhaella didn’t know what to make of the woman or her lord father. She knew Leyton, when they were both younger whenever he visited the Red Keep as a boy. But that was then. And it had been years since the two spoke.

Gerold had discussed with her before they left Essos, that it was a good idea that he informed his nephew of her being alive, and their plan to head back to Westeros, where they would head north for her grandson and bring him back to Essos with her. 

As she sat back, recalling their conversation that day, _“my nephew and grandniece can be trusted my queen. They were the ones who provided my funds in order for me to travel around the free cities in search of your family. Furthermore, __Leyton_ _and__ his daughter have never spilled any secrets concerning your grandson’s _

_ wellbeing, or the fact a Targaryen prince and heir to the _ _ iron- _ _ throne as been living north as the bastard of Winterfell.” _ Rhaella had winched at the mention of her grandson being referred to as bastard. 

* * *

Another few days had passed and Rhaella was going out of her mind. At one point she had decided to just throw herself against the gates that guarded Winterfell’s grey castle walls. 

She had heard about lord Stark being seized and held hostage in The Red Keep by his so-called friend he went to war with against the crown. She and lady Malora were sewing patterns into the cloths Aurane had provided them, when lady Malora told her about it being a scandal throughout the seven kingdoms. 

She didn’t know if she should laugh at what happened between lord Stark and his so-called friend Robert Baratheon. 

He went to war with the man, and yet that so-called friend was quick to lock him away within the walls of the Red Keep, due to finding out the woman who rejected him birthed a child with Rhaegar, even though the man thought that said child was her daughter. 

Rhaella sighed then, willing herself not to cry for the daughter she didn’t get to see grow, who would be celebrating her fifteen name day soon. 

Sowing patterns seemed to be the only thing that was keeping her together, plus the company of Leyton’s daughter, even if she would never admit it. She had grown used to the woman, who kept her company during the days. 

They were gossiping about the queen of thorns plan to marry the rose of Highgarden off to Joffery Baratheon, when the doors flung open. 

“My queen” Aurane’s face lit up as he wiped away the few strands of hair that fell over his face, unlike Rhaella, Aurane had decided to dye his hair brown to fit in with men of the north, since he did have grey eyes. She was thankful for this, that was how Aurane managed to get many secrets from these north men who trusted no one who wasn’t of the north or looked like them. _ All idiots, _ she mused to herself. 

“What is it Aurane?” she demanded to know. 

The man caught his breath, clearly, he had been running a long distance it seemed. 

“Ser Gerold, sent word that a small procession was on its way with Stark banners my queen.” 

Rhaella jolted from her chair, as she threw the cloth down on the wooded floor, rushing towards the door, but not before Aurane stopped her with his hand. 

If it was any other, Rhaella would’ve sneered at them, but this was her ward, a boy who grew into a young man before her very eyes. Sometimes he reminded her of her son Rhaegar in looks, the only difference, this young man before her had grey eyes, where Rhaegar’s were indigo like hers. 

“I’m sorry my queen.” Aurane then fell back to his knees, “ser Gerold told me he would have me fetch lord Stark and your grandson at once, so you could still remain hidden from the eyes of the Spider’s little birds.” 

Cupping the young man’s face in her right hand, “I understand, I shouldn’t have wanted to rush out like I did.” 

“Now go, you will need to meet with the man before he enters Wintertown” Rhaella then watched as Aurane ran through the door of the small solar, as she looked behind her and saw a smile on Malora’s face. 

* * *

They had been riding hard for Winterfell for over a fortnight. 

His wife had been wary, and just wanted to be back home with their children, neither have seen in moons. The closer they got; the more Ned longed to be home. _ A nice long bath and food that wasn’t salted or stale, was all he could think about. _

As Jory spoke then pulling him from his thoughts. 

“Riders approaching lord Stark.” 

“Could they be Robert’s men?” Ned turned to see the look of fear on his wife’s features. 

“If Robert sent them there would be more than two coming towards us.” He assured her as he noticed one of the men riding a small distance towards the east and stopping with his horse as the other rider kept riding hard through the summer snow towards them. _ What game are these two playing at, _ he thought to himself as he gripped the reigns of his horse tighter. 

Ned watched as the man stopped his horse before them and removed the cloak that covered his features. 

“Lord Stark” the man spoke then as Ned watched the man look at the rest of his party. 

Anyone would probably think this man a north man just from his grey eyes and brown hair, but Ned knew this man was not of the north. He spoke like someone who was from the south. 

“Aye.” He responded to the man. 

Ned watched as the man looked over the distance at the other man who sat atop his horse in the distant. 

“Myself and my companions have traveled a great distance to seek an audience with you my lord in private.” 

“And why should I do that?” Ned asked then, as he looked over the young man who clearly didn’t expect such coldness from the quiet wolf. 

“It is not my secret to tell my lord, my companion will share part of this secret with you, if you would kindly follow me over towards him alone.” As the man whispered the last part.

Before Ned could respond, he heard his wife yell then, “My lord husband will not follow you towards your companion for you to stab him in the back and ride off.” 

“I have no weapons my lady” He replied, as he looked back once again at the lord of Winterfell. 

“You can have your men search me for weapons, you will find none.” 

“How do I know, your companion isn’t the one who carries the weapon?” lord Stark asked then clearly wary of this conversation. 

“I will ask you this only once, why are you here to seek an audience with me, that could not wait until tomorrow at Winterfell?” 

“It’s about the bastard of Winterfell my lord.”   
Ned’s heart started racing then, as he saw the unease on his wife’s features. _We were careful, there is no way Robert or the Spider could’ve found out about Jon._

“I will meet with your companion alone then, while you stay here with my guards.” 

“You can’t be serious Ned!” his wife yelled once more.

“Catelyn let me do this, I need to find out what it is that concerns Jon.” 

He saw his wife frown then, clearly, she still felt as though he put Jon’s concerns over everyone else’s. 

“No, Ned, I refuse” she hissed. 

Sighing, Ned turned once more towards the young man before him. 

“I will take the captain of my guards with me to meet your companion to ease my wife’s concerns.” 

He saw the man nod then, agreeing to his terms. Then he turned once more towards his wife who still didn’t look pleased with his plan. 

Riding towards where she sat atop her brown horse, Ned decided there was only one way to temper his wife’s anger, as he placed a kiss on her cheek, which only seemed to startle her, as a smile appeared on her flushed face. He was never a man to show affections for his wife in public. But he knew this was the only way.

Turning towards the other two guards, “you will take lady Stark back to Winterfell castle.” 

He could see the puzzled look on her face, “go and be with the children, but tell no one of my return, not even our children ok?” 

He watched the disappointed look on her face, but knew she would obey his orders. 

When they finally approached the hooded man that sat atop the black horse. 

Ned heard the voice of a man he had not heard in a very long time, as the man removed his hood. 

“Ser Gerold.” Ned gasped then, as he took in the man’s features. The white bull had grown older. But he was still a knight to be feared. 

“Lord Stark” the man addressed him with a nod. 

“How many years as it been, since we last saw each other?"  
Ned pondered then, recalling the day he left Dorne with Jon cradled in his arms. 

“I'm not here to share old memories with you lord Stark, there is someone in Wintertown that awaits an audience with you.” 

“Who?” 

It is not my secret to share my lord.” 

“We should leave at once then.” Ned replied, but noticed the Targaryen kings-guard did not move. 

“It is best to wait until night, we need not attract wondering eyes, the Spider as little birds all over, and it is of the greatest importance, we not give away this secret.” 

Ned watched as the man handed him a cloak, “we can’t have anyone seeing the lord of Winterfell walking through the Tavern, there’s no telling the amount of gossiping that will entail. 

* * *

What Ned saw before his eyes, he was not expecting as he fell to his knees, standing before him was a woman everyone in the seven kingdoms thought to be dead, “my queen.” He croaked as he kept his eyes on the ground. 

“I am not here for your sweet words, lord Stark, where is my grandson? I don’t see him here with you, and the few people who have spoken to my companions have stated he was last seen over three moons ago.” 

Gathering his thoughts then, Ned didn’t know whether he should remain on his knees and beg the woman for forgiveness in his part in Robert’s rebellion that led to the death of the last dragon. 

As his eyes fell upon the queen, it was hard to believe this was a woman who counted over fifty name days. 

She was still as beautiful as the last time he saw her at Harrenhall all those years ago, _ her daughter looks so much like her, except for the difference in eye color, since the girl's eyes are violet. _

Before he could think on it anymore, he watched as the queen grabbed a goblet that was on the table and threw it towards the wall behind him. 

“I will not ask you again, lord Stark, where is my grandson?” 

_ Don’t wake the dragon _, Ned mumbled to himself, “Jon is safe, my queen.” 

He watched her falter for a moment, before she put her queenly masked on once more. 

“Where is Jon then? He is all that remains of my house other than myself.” He could hear the hurt in her voice and once again felt sorry for his part in the war. 

“You and Jon are not alone my queen” He watched as she faltered once more, and backed into the wall. 

“The reason, Jon is not here, is due to him being at Greywater Watch this very moment, along with your son and daughter, and my sister.” Ned watched as the queen tried reaching towards the chair to stable herself as she fell to the floor, while Gerold, the woman and the two other men in the room rushed over towards the queen.

He also wanted to, but knew it was of no use, the woman would probably shove his hand away. 

“I need you to take me to them now please.” She begged. 

Gone was the fierce dragon that met him when he arrived inside the small solar. 

Instead Ned saw a woman, who thought all was lost, and now found out things weren’t as they seemed. 

“My wife, will be mad, once she figures this out, but we will need to leave at once.” 

Turning towards the captain of his guards then “Jory, find us fresh horses and food, we leave right away!” 

He was tired and weak, but knew this would be the greatest gift he could offer the queen and her children. 

“Your daughter’s name day is less than a moon away.” Chuckling to himself then recalling the last time he saw the princess, “I will have you know, she begged me to stay until after her name day to leave for Winterfell. It seems the old gods see it fit, I not only attend her name day, but bring her a gift she never expected to receive.” 

He then watched, as the queen stood with the help of the young man he saw earlier. “I may not regard you like the people of the north lord Stark, for the part you also played in the downfall of house Targaryen. But you kept my grandson safe in the north, even though I’ve heard stories about him being treated like a bastard.” 

Before he could tell her sorry for his part in not condemning his wife’s actions, she held her hand up waving him off, “I understand, why you did it, I don’t like it, but I understand if Jon was treated like a trueborn son of yours by your wife, questions would’ve been asked throughout the seven kingdom.” 

“Thank you for understan----” 

“I’m not done yet.” Rhaella sneered then, as she kept her hand up, stopping him from continuing once more. 

“I expect once word gets out, that myself and my children are living along with your sister, you lord Stark will be one of our strongest allies, if we decide to return back to Westeros to reclaim it!” 

Taking a seat then as she kept her eyes locked on his grey orbs, “I also plan on taking my grandson with me.” 

Ned frowned at this, _surely the queen wasn’t serious._

She could see he wasn’t pleased with her statement. “I can tell you do not approve, but you have had my grandson for sixteen years, surely you wouldn’t deny a grandmother, the only thing that remains of her son?” 

“I won’t stop the boy, if he decides to leave with you, and the rest of your family. But I beg you, at least consider what you are demanding, for Jon and your children’s sake, not to mention my sister, who I know will not leave Jon’s side after being in hiding for all those years.” 

Not realizing what he was saying at the time, until the words slipped out of his mouth. “I know your daughter as recently hatched three dragons, but they were small like cats the last time I saw them” 

Ned heard gasps around the room, as the queen looked back at him with her head cocked towards him. 

“Dragons? Are you jesting us lord Stark?” This time, it was the other man in the room who spoke. 

“I’m sorry my lord, I don’t know who you are, nor am I a liar.”

The man huffed then, "allow me to introduce myself then, I am Leyton Hightower and this is my daughter lady Malora."

Ned nodded then, acknowledging the lord and the woman in the room.

Turning back towards the queen, “your son left behind three dragon eggs that I am sure you knew he had.” 

When he saw her nod in acknowledgement he continued, “Daenerys stepped into a pyre that was lit and walked out with three dragons.” 

“Just like Rhaegar.” The queen replied, “my son at a young age discovered that fire didn’t harm him.” 

“I don’t understand.” The other female in the room spoke then. 

Sighing the queen rose then and walked over towards the burning hearth, as she placed her hands inside the flames taking a burning log out and holding it for everyone to see. 

“Some members of my family were born with this gift, where fire can’t harm us. My father made me swear to not let anyone else know of this.” She then placed the burning log back in place and took a seat once more. “I also made Rhaegar promise not to say anything about his gift.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Leyton asked clearly confused, “How were they able to burn your son's body then?” 

It was Ned who spoke once more, feeling ashamed at what he was about to say, “after Rhaegar fell to Robert’s hammer, the men around your son started taking all the rubies off his armor.” 

Willing himself to say the last part, “after everything, Robert told his men to leave your son’s body along with all the other dead men for the crows to feast upon.” 

He could see the look of disgust on every face in the room. 

“Please continue your story of the dragons my daughter hatched. I do not want to hear, how you and your friend disregarded my son’s body.” 

"Robert is no friend of mine" Ned yelled as he cleared his throat then. 

“Your daughter named the black dragon “Dreamfyre. While Jon named the other two.” 

“What names did my grandson give the other two lord Stark?” she was eager to know this. 

“Well the silver one he named, Silverwing.” after the good queen Alysanne’s dragon. 

He saw the queen smile then, everyone knew how loved the Targaryen queen was, even to the hardened men of the north 

“And the other?” Rhaella asked, she could see the nervous look on lord Stark’s face. 

Ned bit his lip before he spoke, “Jon named the red dragon after his siblings, he named the dragon Rhaegon.”   
He could see the pleased look on the queen’s features then, as she rubbed both hands against the chair she sat on. 

“I am glad my grandson, decided to honor, Rhaneys and Aegon.” As she willed herself not to cry once again,_ I begged _ _ Aerys _ _ to let me take them with me to Dragonstone. _

Before she could dwell any longer on this, the man lord Stark referred to as Jory returned. 

“Everything is ready lord Stark.” 

“Good” Ned replied then, as he watched everyone around him start moving towards different rooms. 

That night as they all left during the hour of the wolf, he said another prayer to the old gods to keep his family safe.

As everyone started leaving out, Ned took one last look behind him once more at Winterfell's grey walls not knowing how long it would be before he saw them once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter a surprise for the Targaryen children and Lyanna Stark


	11. The Maiden With Blue Winter Roses

** A Lost Prince **

He had taken quite the fancy to what these brutish northerners considered a proper drink. Sure, he would've preferred any wine at the point, even the bitterness of a Dornish Red would do, or the sweetness of Arbor Gold for that matter. But at this point he had to take what he could get to try and drown out the misery he held within him. 

His sister was spending more time with his nephew, the two had become close. It seemed his sister had a thing for those with Stark blood like his brother Rhaegar. 

Thinking about his brother then, made him think of his brother’s wife who he stopped blaming a while back for his family’s downfall. 

He knew Lyanna was concerned about his well-being. He didn’t see why, she wasn’t his mother, even if Dany considered and called Lyanna mother. 

At one time, it did concern him, back when they were younger, when he would pinch or slap Dany or even reprimand her, telling her Lyanna was nothing more than their older brother Rhaegar’s second wife not her mother. But now such things no longer affected him like it did back then. Lyanna had become a mother figure for both of them, though he would never admit it, or give Lyanna that satisfaction. 

He however was pleased, even happy she stuck with them, when anyone else would’ve sold them off to Robert for a pardon. Wiping away the tears then, recalling their constant running and hiding from the usurper’s assassins,_ stop crying _ , he chided himself, _ dragons don’t cry _ _ you fool. _

Taking another sip from his goblet once more, as he sat on the bed in the new room, he had been placed in. 

After his wild out bursts, lord Reed felt it best to keep him roomed with the kings-guards, he wondered if they thought him mad like his father. 

Frowning now at that thought, _ how dare they _ _ think that _ _ ? I am not mad; “ _ I am their rightful king!” 

_ I highly doubt Jon even wants to be king, and now we have dragons, _ he mused , with thoughts of taking back what was stolen from his family with _ fire and blood. _

A wider grin took over his features at the thought, of what he would do to the usurper Robert Baratheon for killing his brother Rhaegar, and Jaime Lannister for killing his father. 

_ Father I miss you. _

He knew his father was an evil man, even though some might say mad. But the man was still his sire, even though he could no longer remember what the man even looked like. 

But his mother, the kind queen who spoilt him with cakes, hugs and kisses, he would always remember, especially when all he had to do was look at his sister to see her face. 

Mind racing back to his sister once more, her nameday was in a few days, he recalled. 

Sitting back up once more, Viserys went over towards his personal items as he pulled out his mother’s ring, gripping it tightly in his hand. Dany will love this; I will gift it to her. 

A knock came at the door then, as Viserys hissed, placing the ring back away from preying eyes. 

“Who is it?” 

“Prince Viserys, it’s time for your training” 

He wanted to sneer then for being bothered. Since his outburst, Arthur had thought it best to have him train with a sword and shield, sparing against him or anyone else, to help release whatever pent up frustration he held inside. 

The only thing he wanted to release his frustration in was a woman. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought, of a woman laid under him, or her having a ride on top of him. 

Kinvara had warned him about trying to sleep with the acolytes that came across the narrow sea with them from Essos. 

Lyanna was out of the question, she was like a second mother to him, not to mention his brother’s wife. Lady Ashara was a gorgeous woman, but sadly only seemed to have eyes for the married Ned Stark. Which only left Meera Reid, suddenly shaking his head at that thought. 

“Coming” he replied as he walked out, only to be flanked by Arthur and his barrage of questions. 

“Would you like to practice in the yard today my prince? I could have you go against Jon or Robb, or maybe Theon?” 

“I suppose, my nephew or Robb Stark would do, I don’t like the smell of the iron born boy, he reeks.” 

* * *

It was never this easy going against the wolf boy, “what’s going on in that head of yours Robb? You're never this easy to beat.” 

Robb, shrugged then as he came to sit next to Viserys, “I’ve been thinking of a gift to give your sister.” 

Viserys laughed then, “so you’re telling me I beat you that easily because you’re too wrapped up in your thoughts of my sister? My my, it would seem my little sister as all you young men wrapped around her small fingers.” 

Robb frowned then recalling the countless times, he’s tried to win her favor or just affection. 

“It’s easy for you Vis, you were born a prince, I’m the son of a lord who helped usurped your family’s throne. Dany probably just dislikes me for being Ned Starks son.” 

Viserys wanted to laugh at the young wolf as he watched him kick away some dirt at his feet,_ this one is clearly frustrated or just blind to see that Dany only as eyes for Jon. _

“I think you should just get or find her something around here, you think she might like or can use, since none of us can leave here and venture to White Harbor without drawing attention.” 

“You wouldn’t happen to know what she likes?” 

Viserys got up then already annoyed with this conversation and just wanting something to drink,_ when did I become a love expert, or one to ask what my sister likes or wants? _

“Just gift her something from the heart.” 

Robb watched as Viserys walked off. Already not happy with Viserys not helping him to figure his sister out. Sighing to himself then, maybe he should just ask Jon since he seems to spend just as much time with Dany. 

Suddenly an odd feeling took hold of him, as he thought back to what Viserys said,_ what does he mean by Dany having all the young men wrapped around her finger? Was Theon, _ _ Jojen _ _ and even Jon vying for Dany’s affection? _

He already knew, Dany didn’t spend much time with Theon, so that only left Jojen and Jon, who were always around her or with her going off either hunting, fishing or playing with the dragons. 

If there was to be a competition in winning the princesses heart then he was sure he would win, his cousin was shy and Jojen was just weird. 

* * *

It wasn’t even evening yet when he was in his fifth cup of ale, when a knock came to his door. 

“Seven hells, go away Stark” the boy had come to seek him out two hours ago wanting to know who were the young men seeking Dany’s attention. Already annoyed with him, Viserys told him to fuck off, before slamming the door in his face, and now it seemed the damn wolf boy was back to annoy him. 

Noticing the knocking had not stopped, Viserys dragged himself out the bed made of hay staggering towards the door. 

Pulling the door open to give Robb a piece of his mind then for disturbing him once more, “what in seven hells do you want wolf boy?” 

“No!” Viserys whispered to himself then as he slammed the door shut, throwing the goblet away from his hand as he knelt down behind the door, willing the tears away. “I’m going mad, Targaryen madness as come to claim me.” He yelled to no one in particular. 

Swallowing hard then as the knocking continued with soft assuring words coming from behind the door. 

“You’re not real, go away” I need to stop drinking, my mother’s ghost as come to haunt me. 

“Viserys you open this door, this instant.” 

She sounded like his mother, and from the brief glimpse he made of the woman, she even looked like her,_ no this is madness, I am going mad! _

“You’re not going mad, sweetling, please open this door, I want to see you.” 

He could hear the hurt coming from the woman who sounded so much like a distant memory of what his mother sounded like, he was only a boy of seven when everything went to shit. 

Willing himself to stand, as he wiped the tears from his eyes then, reminding himself, dragons don’t cry or weep. Recalling the words his mother whispered during their time at Dragonstone, _ “you’re a dragon, be a dragon!” _

Opening the door slowly as he peeked out the door, at the slightly older woman standing before him. 

Her indigo eyes were red, as if she had been crying. 

Before he could say anything, the woman, _ no mothe_r, pushed the door fully open, embracing him in a tight hug. 

“My baby boy.” She whispered as Viserys felt tears running from his eyes. 

“Are you a ghost come to haunt me?” He whispered to her. 

“Can ghosts hug my son?” She asked as she gripped him tighter 

“Well I don’t know, I am drunk after all, maybe this is a dream” 

He heard her laugh then, as she looked back up at him. 

“You always were cheeky, even as a young boy.” 

Rhaella cleared her throat then, as she took Viserys hand, walking him over towards the bed, where her son rested his head in her lap, as she toyed with his hair, running her fingers through it. 

“If this is a dream, I want to stay here in it with you forever mother.” 

“It’s not a dream sweetling, I’m here.” 

He smiled then, as she started humming words to a song, she always sang to him whenever he was upset or frightened. 

“I’ve missed you mother.” 

Rhaella was fighting the tears from her eyes then. 

“Please don’t leave.” She heard Viserys say as she lolled him to sleep. 

** Crown Prince ** ** and the Princess **

Lyanna was out of breath, but kept running towards where she knew, Jon, Dany and the Reed children were. She was with Ashara when Oswell burst the door open with a bewildered look on his face. 

The man looked like he had just seen a ghost, recalling then how out of breath the man was, as he walked over towards her. “My lady, you need to come with me now?” 

She was already frightened then, wondering if something had happened to Jon, Dany or even Viserys since the poor young man had taken up drinking to ease whatever was going on inside his head. 

Viserys had always been a difficult child during their years of exile in Essos, but he had gotten better until the birth of the dragons, something changed in the young boy she considered a son even, or a younger brother since she was only ten years older than the young man. 

As she stopped to catch her breath then, recalling what she saw before her. Everyone was gathered in the small hall and had stunned faces, when she and Ashara arrived, while she was stunned also at seeing the silver haired dragon queen, her friend Ashara fainted then while both Ned and Arthur rushed over to help Ashara. 

Lyanna watched as the queen moved away from Oberyn, who looked just as stunned and out of character, _that man was always talking or had something to say._

Blinking once then twice as the she felt the queen’s embrace around her then, still stunned not knowing what to say. 

She backed off the woman then, as the queen looked at her with stunned eyes, as everyone watched Lyanna rush out the door. She could hear her brothers calling out to her to stop. 

She knew what she did wasn’t appropriate to do before a queen, but she didn’t care then, and still didn’t care, she would need to find Dany and Jon, children born after the rebellion. One who never got the chance to know her mother, and the other her pup, who never got to know his grandmother. 

Lyanna came across the opening of the Waterfall then, where she saw, Jon, Dany, Jojen and Meera playing by the waterfall. 

“Dany” she yelled out, as she saw a blur of white before her, knocking her to the ground. 

“Ghost," she growled then, "get off me.” 

Before she could get up, Jon was already there helping his mother to her feet. 

“Are you ok mother?” 

“Yes, I’m ok” she replied as she took his hand then, hugging her son tightly, “everything is fine, I just need you and Dany to come with me now.” 

Jon didn’t know if he or Dany had done anything wrong, his mother didn’t seem mad, she just seemed out of breath. 

“Is everything ok muna?” 

“Oh, everything is fine Dany” she cried out then as she reached for the girl who had been her adoptive daughter over the years. 

“There is someone here, I want you both to meet.” 

Dany turned to Jojen then, recalling what the boy said to her just last week. 

_ “There will be a great surprise waiting for you, by the time your _ _ nameday _ _ draws near.” _ She had begged him to know what it was, but Jojen was adamant on not telling her, or giving away the secret. 

Dany watched then as Jon walked over towards her, as Dany handed Dreamfyre over towards him, while both Silverwing and Rhaegon started clawing against his shoulders hissing at Dreamfyre. As the five of them made their way towards Greywater Watch, every now and then she would turn behind her to look at Jojen, but the young man was still not saying anything, he only kept a smile on his face as he nodded towards her. 

“She’s not there” Jojen spoke up. 

As Lyanna turned around to face Jojen, already knowing that the boy had a gift of knowing certain things to come, “where is she then?” 

Jojen smirked as he looked at her with his green eyes, Lyanna often felt could see into a person’s soul. 

“She went to see Viserys after you ran off my lady” Lyanna didn’t know if she wanted to chide Howland’s son then, or just run and hide at what she had done at the time. 

“Who are you both talking about? Jon asked then. 

“Oh pup, I wish I can tell you and Dany, but you both have to see to believe.” 

“Well I guess we should head off to Viserys room then, to meet whoever this woman is.” Jon frowned already annoyed with all the secrecy, it was annoying having to deal with the riddles both Jojen and Kinvara would say to him at times. 

Recalling the day after Dany had hatched the dragons from stone, the Red priest Kinvara had walked over towards him, speaking in her riddles, about part of the prophecy for fire as began, and soon the old ones would make themselves known to them. 

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t realize when they had reached Viserys room, until he was at the open door. Jon watched as his mother entered first then Dany after her. 

Looking around then, he didn’t even realize when Jojen and Meera had left their side. 

“Jon, this is your grandmother” he suddenly heard his mother say, waking him from his reverie. 

“Wait what?” Jon then noticed the tears spilling out of Dany’s eyes as she ran over towards the woman whose lap Viserys rested his head on. 

Jon noticed then how much she looked just like Dany, except this woman before him had indigo eyes unlike Dany’s violet eyes or Viserys lilac eyes. 

He watched as Dany fell to her knees next to the woman, crying “mama” on repeat as the woman embraced both her and Viserys. Gone was the cockiness of his uncle, before him Viserys looked like a lost young man. 

_ I don’t belong here, _Jon told himself as he watched the three-silver haired Targaryen’s before him. 

All of a sudden feeling self-conscious about being in the room with them, as he slowly walked out, leaving a grandmother he thought was dead, to be with her children. 

Lyanna turned just before her son walked out the room, as she followed him out also. 

“Pup, where are you going?” 

When she noticed Jon wasn’t answering her, she ran over towards him, grasping his hand. 

“What’s the matter sweetling?” 

“Nothing's the matter, I just wanted to give them space to talk amongst themselves is all.” 

“Are you ok pup?” 

“No!” sighing then, “don’t you think I’m too old to be called pup still? 

“Never” Lyanna giggled as she ruffled his hair. 

Lyanna led him away then, towards the door leading outside the sleeping area.

"Come on, let’s go feed these dragons, while I help you with the gift, you’re working on for Dany’s name day.” 

Dany stayed knelt next to her brother and mother, for how long she did know, all she knew was she didn’t want it to end, this was not what she was expecting when Jojen came to her that day. 

Sitting here now next to the woman she often dreamt of, she was happy Jojen never spoilt the surprise to her, this is the greatest nameday gift, she could ever dream to receive. 

“I often dreamt of this day, what it would feel like to touch you and to hear your voice mother.” 

Dany looked up at her mother then, staring at a face that looked like an older version of hers. 

“Is it everything you ever wanted sweetling?” 

“No” Dany replied, “it’s more.” 

Rhaella smiled then, hugging both her daughter and Viserys even tighter, as she cleared her throat looking around the room with blurred vision. _ Where’s my grandson? _

Catching her breath then, “where’s Jon?” 

Dany looked around the room also, “he was just here” before Dany could say another word, 

she stopped herself then, not remembering if Jon even walked in with her. 

“We came together with mu—Lyanna." 

Dany watched her mother smile then, “don’t worry sweetling, ser Hightower told me, Lyanna took care of you as if you were her own.” 

“Ser Hightower is here?” Viserys blurted out. 

“Yes, my love, he’s here also.” 

Rhaella watched the relieved expressions that washed over her children’s features. 

"We thought him lost." Viserys replied as Dany cleared her throat.

“I should go find Jon.” Dany replied as she got up. 

He mother stopped her then, “no, I will go find him. I would like to get a one on one with my grandson.” 

** Silver Haired Queen **

After spending a few more hours with her children, Rhaella found her grandson sitting on top of a rock next to a waterfall, After Lyanna showed her the way.

Standing behind a tree, as she listened to the boy playing what looked like his father’s harp, next to three scaled dragons, _I am blood of the dragon, I will not fear these dragons, or the white wolf, lying next to him._ She told herself as she watched Jon pluck away on the strings of the harp. 

“Hello” she croaked out, not knowing if he heard her, as she started walking closer towards him, as the wolf let out a small whine, that seemed to get her grandson’s attention. 

Rhaella’s legs wobbled then, as she stopped to get her footing, memorized at the young man before her. 

‘You look like your father” she stuttered. 

“I doubt that” Jon replied, not bothering to look at his grandmother as Rhaella frowned. 

This was not what she was expecting, as she finally made her way to sit next to him. 

“What makes you think you look nothing like your father?” 

“Because I look like a Stark.” 

“You may have Stark coloring, but you have your father’s lips, cheekbones, hair texture, even though it’s not silver.” 

She watched as Jon finally looked up at her and smiled then, as Rhaella caught her breath, “you also have his eyes.” 

“So, I’ve heard from my mother and Arthur.” 

“Do you not believe them Jon? Arthur was your father’s sworn shield and best friend. He wouldn’t lie to you.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” 

Noticing her grandson was a young man of very few words, she decided to try something else to get him to open to her.

“Do you play well?” 

“I’m not very good, I wanted to write Dany a song for her nameday, as a gift from me to her. We aren’t allowed to leave in case the Spider as men watching the outside of Greywater Watch or White Harbor.” 

Before she could say anything else the black dragon started screeching then. 

“Aren’t you a feisty dragon?” she whispered as her hand touched on the rough edges of the dragon scales, which caused the dragon to purr.

“He would be” Jon laughed, “this one is Dany’s dragon, Dreamfyre.” 

“Your uncle told me about these three dragons my daughter walked through fire to bring back to life, when we met in Wintertown.” 

Jon sighed then recalling that night, “I tried stopping her at the time, I was scared she would burn herself, and I wouldn’t ever see her again.” Pausing then, as he realized what he had just said, as his grandmother arched her right eye brow “do you like my daughter Jon?” 

Rhaella watched how flushed with redness the boy’s cheeks and throat became. 

Not wanting to answer his grandmother’s question out of fear of saying something he shouldn’t. 

He decided to change the subject and talk about something else, “you went to Wintertown? Weren't you scared of the Spider’s birds finding out?” 

“I doubt Varys, little birds would be looking for a woman most in Westeros thinks to be long gone.” 

He could hear the hatred in her voice, “you don’t like the Spider, do you?” 

“How can I like a man, who thwarted my son’s plans to dispose of his mad father from the iron throne? How can I like a man, who I just found out a few moons ago as been trying to seat a Blackfyre on the iron throne?” 

Jon exhaled then, “Oberyn and Ashara traveled here a few moons ago to warn us about the Spider’s plan.” 

“What do you think about Varys doing such a thing?” 

Jon looked at his grandmother then, not knowing how to answer, “I don’t know.” 

“He’s using your brother’s name to seat a Blackfyre on our family’s throne Jon. I know you never got to meet your brother and sister, but they were special to me. You would’ve loved them if your father won the war, and they would’ve loved you.” 

“It would’ve been nice to had known them, but I did have the Starks, even though I was treated as a bastard.” 

Jon watched the way his grandmother winched then, as she laid both hands on his face, cupping him tightly.

“You listen to me Jon Targaryen, you are no bastard, you are trueborn and your father’s heir, never let anyone take that away from you, wear it as your armor, knowing how much he loved you, even before you were born.” 

She could see the tears eyes in Jon's eyes, as her heart melted thinking back to the times she would talk to Rhaegar whenever he brooded.

“I’m not disturbing you both am I?” 

Turning Rhaella saw her daughter approaching them both, “no sweetling, I was just pointing something out to your nephew.” 

Rhaella could feel the way Jon tensed in her hands and she watched her daughter dart her eyes away. 

“Did you come to find me or Jon?” 

Her daughter smiled then, “I came to see if Jon was ok.” 

Looking back at her grandson she could see the way the boy looked at her daughter. 

_ Oh, what do we have here? _

** The Princess **

The sun was barely up as Dany’s eyes fluttered open, in the small single room lord Reed had provided for her mother, and since she didn’t want to be away from her mother, Dany decided to move to this part of Greywater Watch which was further from the other rooms, the other guests were staying. 

It was her nameday today, as she jumped out of bed, startling her mother who was sleeping next to her. 

“it’s too early Daenerys go back to bed; the sun isn’t even fully up yet.” 

“I can’t sleep mother; do you even know what day it is?” 

“What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t remember the night, I gave birth to you Daenerys Stormborn?” 

“Happy nameday my love” 

Dany reached back over then placing a kiss on her mother’s cheek as Rhaella pulled her back into the covers. 

“A princess needs her beauty rest, if she wants to remain beautiful” her mother teased. 

Dany sighed then, as she laid next to her mother, “a few moons ago, I didn’t feel beautiful after I walked through the flames, I felt hideous.” 

“Why is that sweetling?” 

“My hair was shorter than this mother, and I felt ugly and wore a head scarf until Jon told me, I was beautiful and didn’t need it.” 

Her mother smiled then, “it seems you both are close.” 

“He’s my best friend, if I think about it. I can always go to him with anything.” 

Rhaella frowned then,_ this was not the answer I was seeking to hear. _

“What do you think of Ned Starks son Robb or his ward Theon Greyjoy?” 

Dany wrinkled her nose then, “Theon is annoying and full of himself and Robb.” 

Rhaella watched as Dany pondered an answer to describe Robb. 

“Robb is ok I guess.” 

“Is he ok, as in you like him ok? Is he someone you consider a match for you?” 

“God’s no mother, I don’t like him in that way.” 

“You do realize that he likes you? I noticed it right away by the way he watches you.” 

“I know” Daenerys muttered as she settled under the covers. 

“What about Jon?” 

“What about him?” 

Rhaella laughed then, at how defensive her daughter became. 

“What’s so funny mother?” 

“You are sweetling, by how defensive you are about Jon, plus the way your skin is flushed, I can tell you like him. There is no need to hide it. I was a young girl also.” 

“I like him, but I don’t know if he feels the same.” 

“What if I told you he felt the same?” 

“Did he tell you?” 

“No, but Lyanna said he does.” 

Dany frowned then, _ how would _ _ Lyanna _ _ know? _

“Don’t give me that look Daenerys, you think a mother doesn’t know her child? You said it yourself Jon is shy, he must get it from his Stark side, because dragons are bold and we take what we want and don’t share.” 

Dany thought then about what her mother was telling her, until her mother playfully slapped her on the hand. 

“Don’t think too hard on it sweetling, if Jon is shy, then you will have to be the one to pull the dragon out of him, be bold be a dragon.” 

Her mother was helping her get ready for her nameday celebration that was to take place later that evening. 

Dany looked at the ring Viserys had given her earlier that day, which brought a smile to her mother’s face that morning. 

Turning away from the ring then, as she looked herself over in the mirror, as her mother stood next to her fixing her hair. 

Dany took another look once more at her dress, which brought a smile to her face. She was wearing a light blue woolen dress with red embezzlements, Kinvara had made for her by the acolytes for her nameday. 

Telling her a princess needed to look beautiful for her subjects, as she placed the dress in her hands. 

While her mother, was wearing a red long sleeve dress, she had brought with her from Essos, along with a ruby tiara. 

I wonder if I will look as beautiful as my mother once I am at her age? 

Before she could dwell any longer a knock came at the door, “just a minute” her mother shouted, as she turned to Dany, “stay put, I don’t want anyone seeing you until you are ready.” her mother warned. 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s me your grace” 

Pulling the door open Rhaella looked on her grandson standing outside the door, he was dressed in a red doublet along with a grey shirt and grey breeches with his hair pulled back. 

“How many times have I told you to address me as grand-mother young man, and not your grace? We are family in case you have forgotten” 

“I’m sorry” he whispered as he tried to stand up straight next to her. 

“I brought something for Dany to wear tonight, if you could give it to her.” 

Looking at what her grandson brought for her daughter, Rhaella got an idea. 

“You should give it to her Jon, you can also be the one to walk her out to tonight’s celebration instead of Viserys.” 

“Now come in so you can gift Dany her gift.” 

Jon slowly walked inside the room as Dany spun around to greet him. 

“Hi” she smiled. 

While he nodded back to her, “I brought you something to wear tonight, my mother helped me make it.” 

“It’s beautiful.” 

“Would you like to place it on me?” 

“No, you can do it with your mother’s help, I will just wait for you outside, while you to finish getting ready."

Rhaella looked over and could see her daughter was somewhat upset. 

“Ok Jon, you can wait outside until we are ready.” 

He nodded then as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. 

“Daenerys don’t” her mother warned her then, “no crying, you’re just going to mess up your face.” 

“Could Lyanna had been wrong mother? I don’t think Jon actually likes me.” 

Holding her daughter by the chin then, Rhaella whispered “look at me sweetling, you’re a dragon, be a dragon, remember what I told you about wolves”

"They stalk their prey first" Dany replied.

Rhaella smirked then, as she placed the floral headpiece of blue winter roses Jon made for Dany. 

“You look divine my love.” 

That night they all feasted on wild boar, deer which was roasted over a spit fire, sautéed green beans, roasted potatoes in garlic sauce and so much ale that even the kings-guards were drinking, something she had never seen either do. 

She was stuffed by then as she watched the tables and chairs being removed to make way for the dancing part of the night. 

“Princess, would you do me the honor of having the first dance with me this evening?” 

She was sure Jon would’ve been the first to ask for a dance, but sadly he sat over by where the men were that were getting ready to play the music. 

“Of course prince Oberyn, I would like that.” 

The man nodded then as he walked away.” 

For the next hour so many songs had been played as she switched from different dance partners, even Theon came over and asked for a dance, as she kept her eyes on Jon who for the most part only danced once with his mother and then grandmother. 

“Dany” 

Turning away from her plate that had a slice of butter creamed cake that she had been eating. 

“Jon” she replied back to him, wanting him to see that she was mad at him, how dare he approach her now? he should’ve been the first one to ask her for a dance,_ shouldn’t he? _

“I wanted to play you something I wrote for you.” 

Whatever animosity she held for him then came crashing down, “really?” 

“Yes really.” 

He took her cake away then placing it down on the table as he walked her over towards where the others were at playing music, where she saw Viserys dancing with their mother, Lyanna danced with Benjen, while Ned danced with Ashara.

She blinked once then twice then seeing Jon’s uncle dance with the woman she was sure would’ve been his wife if Brandon Stark hadn’t been killed by her mad father Aerys Targaryen. _ What would Catelyn Tully think of this, _she mused as Jon placed her on a chair, as he picked up his father’s harp. 

“Are you going to play me something sweet my prince?” Daenerys teased as she watched how Jon blushed back at her. 

“No, I plan on singing something for you.” 

“What?” 

Before she could say anything else, she watched as the men stopped playing their instruments and gathered next to Jon, as everyone who was around gathered closer. 

“This is my gift to you Dany” he smiled then which only made her heart flutter. 

Clearing his throat then, Jon kept his eyes on her, as she could feel herself turn red at his gaze, when he began pulling the strings on his father’s harp. 

_ He rode through the streets of the city _

_ Down from his home on a _ _ hill _ _ on high. _

_ O'er the _ _ wynds _ _ and the steps and the cobble streets _

_ He rode for the love of a woman _

_ For she was his secret treasure _

_ She was his shame and his bliss. _

_ And a chain, a keep nor a castle _

_ meant nothing to him _

_ Compared to his maiden’s kiss. _

_ For hands of gold are always cold _

_ But a princess hands are warm! _

_ For hands of gold are always cold _

_ But a princess hands are warm! _

When he was done, he could see the silence on everyone’s face around him. Both his mother and grandmother had tears in their eyes, as he turned to face Dany, her eyes were also filled with tears. 

He watched Dany slowly walk towards him, causing his breathing to slow and chest tighten. She looked like a goddess. _His goddess, mine!_

_ Be bold, _She heard the words in her head say out loud, as she walked over towards Jon at that moment, eyes blurred by her tears. 

“Did you like it Dany?” 

_ Be a dragon! _

Taking his face in her hands, Dany placed a kiss on his lips then as she smiled at him, watching him turn crimson red. “I loved it” 

She finally got her dance that night with Jon, as they danced to the music the acolytes were playing and singing. 

_I loved a maid as fair as summer_   
_ with sunlight in her hair._   
  
_I loved a maid as red as autumn_   
_ with sunset in her hair._   
  
_I loved a maid as white as winter_   
_ with moonglow in her hair._

Jon stared into her violet eyes as he hummed the words, I love a maid with moonglow hair.

While unbeknownst to anyone there, of those who were lurking in the forests watching the celebration taking place, as their cat like eyes glistened in the dark. 

“Do you think he will be ready?” The mystery man asked.

“We will not know until we take the boy with us.” 

“Come we must go, before we are spotted.” 

Turning back then, their leader spoke, “you do know you will be the one that as to teach the boy what is to come? This is your purpose, the old gods foretold of this young one.” 

Lyanna watched her son and Dany dance to the words of a song she had not heard in years. A song that brought tears to her eyes, recalling a long lost memory of a silver hair Prince playing his harp in Harrenhall, as he sang so sweetly which brought tears to the she-wolf.

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone,_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts._

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found,_

_And the ones who had loved her the most._

_The ones who'd been gone for so very long,_

_She couldn't remember their names._

_They spun her around on the damp old stones,_

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain._

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave,_

_"Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave._

_They danced through the day,_

_"And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall._

_"From winter to summer then winter again,_

_Til the walls did crumble and fall."_

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave,_

_"Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave._

_"And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave,_

_"Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave."_

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone,_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts._

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found,_

_And the ones who had loved her the most._


	12. What is Dead May Never Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I was busy with my other fics.  
I wrote this when I got home today, expect errors.

**Viserys**

Her brown hair swayed in the light wind that had been blowing as she moved around the items at her feet. 

He had been watching her since that night when the girl came to his sister’s feast dressed in a dark green dress, sure it looked old and worn, but she was in a dress of all_ things a dress _. She never wore dresses, always she wore those worn-down breeches and filthy looking tops unworthy of her beauty and slender shape. 

_ Wait, did I just consider her a beauty? _He thought to himself as he stayed hidden behind a few trees as the girl in question sharpened her frog spears. He could not help that he was a bit turned on just watching her. 

Her father was in the council meeting with the rest of the lord's, ladies and his mother. He decided not to attend, he needed to go and seek her out. Maybe today would be the day, he would finally get the courage to go and speak with her one on one. 

Thank the gods her weird brother was nowhere to be seen, he always seemed to creep him out with his talk of the future. He could count on his right hand the amount of times he had to leave the girl and his sister when her weird brother began speaking. If he wanted to hear about such things, he would go listen to Kinvara and her silly rants about the great other. 

Looking back over on his shitty attire, that basically looked like worn out rags to him for someone of his prestige. _I look like a beggar. _Shaking those thoughts, if this was what it took to get her attention then so be it. 

He would finally make a move on her today, he made sure to not take a bath that morning. It seemed these people hardly ever did. He came up with the idea that maybe if he smelt unwashed and manly, she would finally take notice of him. At least that’s what he told himself that morning. 

It’s now or never he realized, he would need to do this before the girl got distracted or her weird brother who annoyed him came to get her. He was not sure he could go another day without a bath. 

Removing himself from against the tree as he approached her, clearing his throat, “Mee--” 

She looked at him with her piercing green eyes, as he lost all sense of what he needed to say to her. 

“What is it prince Viserys?” 

He could tell she was clearly annoyed with him, but at least she was smart enough to address him as her prince. 

“I was just passing by when I noticed you here.” 

“Sure, you did.” She replied mockingly. 

As his palms began sweating, did she already know he had been stalking her? 

Before he could dwell on that question, she pulled him from his thoughts. 

“Are you just going to stand there watching me or come and help?” She then handed him one of her frog spears that smelled of rotten fish. He almost gagged just from the stench alone. 

_ The things we do for love. _

*****

** Ned**

Ned looked around the small room going over their plans in securing the north and forcing it to not be part of the other kingdoms, until the Targaryen’s or at least their dragons were big enough to bring Westeros to yield under the dragons once more. 

Lord Reed had already sent a runner off to White Harbor, letting lord Manderly know what they were planning and to get the port city ready. They would need to secure a deal with Essos for food, in case what Kinvara told them about north of the wall to be truth. The greenhouses that fed northern families would not be enough if winter truly came to the north and all of Westeros. 

His brother was next to him, his eyes glued to the map before him also. 

The queen sat next to his sister, who remained silent the entire time, while she ran her hand across Jon’s dire-wolf. While ser Gerold stood behind his queen ever loyal while the queen’s young ward Aurane Waters remained in the corner away from most. 

While Lord Leyton Hightower along with his daughter sat and watched as Ned placed the wooden objects across the map of the north. Mapping out the locations of every northern house and which houses they were loyal to. 

So far apart from house Bolton the only house he had concern with was that of house Dustin. Lady Barbrey Dustin to be exact. The woman held no love for house Stark because of his brother Brandon and to make matters worse, her late sister was married to Roose Bolton, he already knew where Barbrey would align herself. 

He sighed then as he looked over the wooden pieces on the map. He knew everything he planned to propose would be difficult.

“For us to seal the north off, from Robert and the Lannister’s we would have to get rid of house Bolton.” Ned let out a huge sigh as he threw down one of the wooden objects that represented the houses of the north. 

There were well over fifty houses, but Ned was only concerned with the main houses, specifically that of house Bolton. 

They were an ancient house same as the Starks. Where the Starks were Kings of Winter, the Bolton’s were the Red Kings and next to house Stark they were the strongest in the north and could never be trusted for his plan to seal off the north at the neck to work. War would come to the north if they didn’t find a way to get rid of house Bolton without it leading back to house Stark as the ones who did it. 

The Riverlands were also a kingdom he would also need to consider since house Stark was married into that family and if the crown went to war with the north, the Riverlands would feel the blunt of the war. 

Robert would want to make house Tully suffer, this was something he knew his wife would not sit and allow. Everything needed to be handled with care. 

If house Tully fell, he knew Robert well enough to know the man would most likely make Walder Frey liege lord of the Riverlands. 

The Vale he knew would not cause him any trouble since lord Arryn assured him, he would stay out of it and The Vale would remain neutral. 

House Martell, he knew hated Robert for what he allowed Tywin Lannister and his dogs to get away with. He could also count on them to remain neutral even though he had become quite friendly with Oberyn, Ned still did not fully trust the Dornish man. He would still remain neutral when it came to Oberyn. 

House Tyrell, he knew would help Robert if he allowed a betrothal between Margaery Tyrell and Joffrey. 

They would probably be a problem since that house commanded over seventy thousand Reach men, lucky for Ned most of that army came from house Hightower who were loyal to Queen Rhaella. 

Plus, it helped that house Hightower was married into house Tyrell, but lord Leyton had warned him not to think too much of it, lady Olenna held all the power in that house not her oaf of a son Mace Tyrell, the queen of thorns would want something in return, preferably their granddaughter marrying Jon to become queen of the seven kingdoms. 

Ned scoffed at that idea, anyone present at Greywater Watch already knew his nephew’s heart belonged to Daenerys and hers to him. Plus, they were dragons and dragons didn’t share. 

Viserys, he wasn’t sure about, the young man mostly kept to himself. 

“You don’t have to go to war with house Bolton to eliminate them lord Stark.” 

Ned looked at Oberyn, “how do you propose us eliminating them if not going to war against them?” 

The Dornish man smirked as he cleared the wooden objects that represented the northern houses. “My sand-snakes will take care of it for you, no man can resist my daughters, they can be in and out without any attention drawn to house Stark or house Martell. It also helps that no one in the north knows of my daughters.” 

Ashara let out a huff as she mockingly laughed at Oberyn’s idea, “you’d send your daughters to this frozen hell hole? Be smart Oberyn they have only been used to the warmth of Dorne and the other southern kingdoms.” 

Before his sister and good friend could argue like children. 

Arthur stepped in stopping them both before they began arguing “we don’t need them, no one in the north knows Oberyn.” 

Arthur looked at Oberyn who only seemed to laugh at what Arthur was suggesting. 

“Poison is a woman’s weapon.” Oberyn laughed out. But Arthur knew Oberyn enough to know when the man was bluffing. 

“And it’s never stopped you before Oberyn.” Arthur challenged, which Oberyn didn’t bother to counter. 

***** 

**Jon**

Through Ghost’s ruby eyes it seemed as though Oberyn was truly considering such a plan, while his mother, said nothing as she kept her hands firmly locked on Ghost, running her fingers through the wolf’s white fur. 

“Did no one ever tell you it wasn’t good to spy on others my prince?” 

Startled Jon’s eyes turned normal once more, his warging abilities had only grown stronger with the help of Jojen, the boy seemed to know a lot when it came to warging. 

Turning his head towards where the voice came from, Jon noticed a man standing to the right side of him, he was tall and lean. 

Jon wondered who this man was, but since he was dressed in red and had his entire face covered by his cloak, he figured maybe the man was one of Kinvara’s acolytes, even though he sounded Westerosi. 

“I wasn’t spying, I was just.” Jon clenched his jaw, “I was warging through my dire-wolf.” It wasn’t technically a lie; it just wasn’t the whole truth. 

“Do I know you?” Jon asked him. 

“Not yet, but soon you will know everything about me, if you are not mad at me by the end of today.” The man replied as he looked around his surrounding before turning once more towards Jon. “We will see each other soon enough.” 

Before Jon could say anything on what he meant by that, the man walked off as he heard his name being called. Looking off in the distance he could see Dany approaching with two of the three dragons. 

She had a quizzical look on her the moment she came to sit next to him “who was that Jon?” 

“I don’t know he never said, where’s Dreamfyre?” Dany hardly went anywhere without her dragon clinging on her. 

“He’s resting plus it’s your turn to watch the dragons. I need to go train with ser Oswell. It’s been days since I’ve done any training.” 

Before he could object in watching the dragons so he could continue warging into Ghost, Dany placed a kiss on the left side of his cheek, as she got up and left him alone with the other two dragons screeching to get his attention. She always seemed to know how to get him to do her bidding at times. 

Seven hells, he realized, there was no way he could concentrate with two screeching dragons vying for his attention. He also couldn’t ask his mother or grandmother to watch them since they were in the council meeting with his uncles. Robb was out of the question; his cousin had refused to speak to him since Dany’s name-day feast. 

Sighing Jon got up off the rock, he would need to go get Ghost and take him along so he could feed both him and the other two dragons. 

“Come, on you two, let’s go hunt something for you both and Ghost to eat.” Both Dragons were getting bigger now, Jojen told him they would only get bigger since they were being raised out in the open and not caged like the last dragon who was no bigger than a small dog. 

***** 

“Dracarys” Jon watched as both Rhageon and Silverwing set their meat on fire, the bigger they got the more distinct all three dragon flames became. 

Silverwing’s fire was always a clear blue flame, Rhaegon’s was orange, while Dreamfyre’s flame was dark crimson. 

Ghost was off to the side eating one of the rabbits they had caught, as Jon sat back thinking of the meeting his uncle probably was still conducting, since their council meetings normally lasted for hours. 

His grandmother told him, all that they were doing was to secure the throne back to house Targaryen, it was the only way their family could remain safe. 

_ “No matter who or what family takes the throne Jon, our family will always be a threat to them. House Targaryen united the seven kingdoms, even if we left Westeros never to return, there would still be assassins coming after our family.” _ He didn’t like the idea of bloodshed for a stupid throne his family lost by right of conquest, but he would kill anyone who came after his family or those loyal to house Targaryen with F _ ire and Blood _. Rubbing his hand across his scaled dragon as Silverwing purred against his touch, Rhaegon only continued eating his half-burnt meat. 

“Jon” raising his head to look noticed Jojen fast approaching him, the small boy was struggling with two large filled bags. 

_ Where is he going with those bags? _Jon wondered as he rose to go help the boy. 

Taking a bag from the boy who was all but too eager to hand one of them over to him. 

“Where are you going with all of this Jojen? And what are in the bags?” 

“We’re going on an adventure Jon.” 

Jon looked at the boy to see if he jesting him, but realized Jojen was being serious. 

“We can’t leave without letting someone know we’re leaving even if it’s to spend the night out, our parents would be concerned, my grandmother and the kings-guards alone would discipline me on our return. Plus, what about Dany? I can’t leave her and go on an adventure over-night and not tell her.” 

“We don’t have a choice on the matter, they are already here to take us with them Jon.” 

Jon’s eyes grew wide at what Jojen said to him, as he started backing away over towards the dragons, Ghost was next to him then, but did not attack Jojen, his dire-wolf only looked at him with concern in his ruby eyes as he began to whine. 

“I’m not going anywhere with you or those who you speak of Jojen, you’re mad if you think I will leave with you or those you speak of.” 

Before Jon could gather the dragons, he heard ruffles like leaves as the wind around them picked up. 

“You can’t escape your destiny Jon.” 

When he looked behind Jojen he noticed childlike figures with golden cat like eyes, their skin were brown and covered in leaves and branches 

He wanted to run then, these mystical beings that had their eyes focused on him, came closer as one began chanting words like a song in a tongue foreign to him, which sounded like winds blowing. 

The closer she came the more the winds around him picked up, as she blew something, she held within her three fingers into the winds as everything turned to darkness. 

*****

Jon awoke in a small makeshift bed covered in fur that seemed to be made out bear. Looking around the poorly lit room as he took in his surroundings. There was another makeshift bed across the one he laid in. 

Towards the side he noticed numerous scrolls, books, clothes and one of the bags Jojen handed him, inside the small room deep inside what Jon suspected to be an underground cavern due the tree roots all around him. 

Jon slowly lifted his head, in the cold damp room. He didn’t know where he was or where his dragons and Ghost were. 

What in seven hells is going on? He did not plan on laying down still, he needed to find his dragons and Ghost and find a way out of there. 

Not caring to find Jojen. He already blamed the boy for situation he currently found himself in. 

He found his boots at the side of the bed as he quickly placed them on his feet, walking towards the opening, as he stopped to curse under his breath, the outer part of the cavern was dark. He knew he was fucked in that moment. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run, without falling and hurting himself.

Anger took control of him in that moment, as he moved backwards back inside the poorly lit room throwing all the books he saw on the ground while crushing the scrolls in his hands. Before he could take another, a hand reached for his stopping him, as Jon swung to hit whoever it was. 

But his hand was caught, as the voice from the stranger he spoke with earlier that morning spoke to him. 

“Easy Jon, no harm will come to you here.” 

Turning to face the man, Jon noticed he still remained cloaked. 

“Who are you and where have you taken to me to? Where are my dragons and dire-wolf?” Jon demanded as the man, motioned him to take a seat on one on the beds which Jon declined. 

He would not be treated as a greenboy. 

“If you don’t sit then I will just leave you here then Jon.” 

The man motioned him once more to take a seat, which Jon finally obeyed, he needed to get back to his family, his mother would be worried sick. She had already lost so much, him missing would only destroy her. 

“I need to go back to Greywater Watch, I need to get back to my mother and family.” _ Get back to Dany. _

“You will return back to Greywater Watch once your training as completed son.” 

“Don’t call me son, I am not your son!” Jon blurted out as the man before him became tense. 

“Forgive me.” Was all the man said as he walked over the other bed and sat down. 

“To your first question, I can’t disclose to you who I am, at least not right now, s—I mean Jon.” 

Jon noticed the man placing a hand over his chest as if calming himself down. 

“For your other questions, we are currently in an undisclosed location by the Godseye, as for your your dragons, they are fine and will be brought to you once I leave and come back. Your dire-wolf as gone out to hunt with your friend Jojen.” 

“He is no friend of mine, not after what he and your friends have done to me.” Jon yelled. 

“The children of the forest are your friends also Jon, you will come to see, before we leave here.” 

“Children of the forest? I thought they were all wiped out by the first men, hundreds of years ago?” 

“No, they have remained here Jon hidden away.” 

The man looked around the room as Jon heard faint sounds that sounded like songs. The man then sat up to make his leave. 

“I will return with your dragons and dire-wolf.” 

Jon didn’t know how serious the man could be about returning his dragons. A dragon is not a slave. But whatever powers these mythical beings along with this man possessed that allowed him to drift into darkness also seemed to be able to control his dire-wolf and dragons. 

The man returned back after what felt like an hour, he had food in hands, Ghost stalked behind him, while Silverwing flew over towards him and off the man’s shoulder while Rhageon remained nestled on top the man’s right shoulder. 

Who was he Jon wondered, as Silverwing began purring next to him, waiting for Jon to pet him. Ghost instead remained at the entrance, not moving. He figured his dire-wolf probably wanted to stand guard and protect him. 

The man placed a bowl in front of him, with what looked like wild green vegetables in an old wooden bowl. 

“I’m sorry, if it’s not worthy of a prince, but it’s good. Try it.” 

The man then took the other bowl he had and began eating the food he had. 

Jon stirred the vegetables around, it didn’t look appealing but it did smell good, as he sniffed from the bowl before putting it to his mouth. 

He didn’t know if it was due to him being hungry as he ate everything in the bowl. 

“See I told you it was good.” 

Jon only offered a weak smile as he continued watching how Rhaegon curled next to the man purring soft sounds he had never heard the dragon make before, every time the man ran his hand against his scales. 

***** 

**Daenerys**

Both Jon and Jojen had been missing for hours now as Dany wept next to Lyanna who was also crying, Meera was trying her best to comfort them both, while remaining strong. Her mother sat in the corner, not speaking to anyone, even Viserys tried to get her to eat but she refused. 

Both Ashara and Malora just sat by the fire in the hall of Greywater watch. The once joyous location had become silent. 

The doors opened then, as Lyanna rose from her chair, as both Ned, Benjen, Oberyn, Robb, Theon, lord Reed, the kings-guards and the men who came to Greywater Watch with her mother all walked inside shutting the door behind them. 

Dany watched as lord Stark shook his head, as Lyanna bent over and began bawling on the wooden floor. Crying for her baby. Both her brothers reached for her. Assuring they would go back out searching once the sun came back up the next morning. 

While ser Arthur and the other kings-guards wanted to continue in their search to find both Jon and Jojen, but lord Reed told them it wasn’t safe out there at this time of the night. 

He also tried to assure them telling them some of the boys' clothes had gone missing,_ "they are probably out hunting."_

Dany didn't know what to think as she made her way over towards the fire. Whenever she felt alone, fire always seemed to comfort her.

While lord Stark tried helping his sister to stand. Telling her to be strong, Jon wouldn’t want her to be in this condition. 

Dany was also fighting back her tears, she needed to be strong for Lyanna, her mother and herself. 

But the pain she felt inside was not making it easy. She felt as though her heart was breaking in two. 

The doors burst open once more, as Kinvara strolled inside, like there was nothing to be concerned about. _Didn’t she tell everyone present that Jon was the prince that was promised? Why was she not worrying about Jon’s safety?_

“Good you are all back.” Kinvara announced to the room as she walked over towards the flames, while getting everyone's attention. 

“Both the prince and lord Reed's son are fine. The lord of light as shown me that they are fine.” 

Dany watched as Lyanna jumped from lord Stark's grasp walking towards the woman, as her mother cocked her head waiting for the red priest to announce to everyone present and tell them how to find Jon and Jojen. 

“Where is my son Kinvara? Please tell me I need to know Jon is ok.” Lyanna begged grabbing the woman's hand in hers.

Dany turned her face then towards Kinvara, also waiting to hear. 

She watched as Kinvara let go of Lyanna's hand staring into the flames. "I will need kings blood for my spell to work." 

"You can have my blood." Dany told her, as she watched Kinvara removing the same smoked colored Valyrian knife she used the night they hatched the three dragons.

"I won't need your blood princess, I need the royal blood of the Kings of Winter." Kinvara turned to Lyanna then, I need your blood to locate your son, he is close by, but there is old magic blocking my vision."

Lyanna placed her hand back into Kinvara's grasp as the woman began chanting in a tongue Dany did not understand, as she moved Lyanna closer towards the flames, slicing her hand as her blood sprinkled over the flames, turning it blue as the fire rose in the small hearth. As everyone gasped.

While Kinvara's necklace glowed crimson red for everyone to see, even Oberyn walked closer towards Kinvara. 

When she was done, she turned once more to the room, as Dany held her breath, feeling as though she would fall over at any moment. 

“Your son is with his father.” was all the red priest said.

Dany felt as though she couldn’t breathe as she watched Lyanna tumble over from shock, as both lord Stark and uncle Benjen ran over to pick her up. Even Oberyn helped trying to get Lyanna to stand. 

Her mother remained speechless as her eyes became glossy with tears. Even their three kings-guards looked shocked as everyone else present in the room. 

Only her brother opened his mouth to speak, “does this mean I'm no longer the king?” 


	13. My Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed expect errors

**Arthur**

Whatever lord commander ser Gerold Hightower was saying to him in that moment, he could not hear. Arthur was trying his best to block out all the different voices that were around him, but no matter how hard he tried he could not escape the wails of Lyanna who at that moment was clinging on to Ned while her other brother Benjen stood next to the hearth talking to Howland Reed about Rhaegar steeling his sister’s son with Jonjen’s help since he did see the boy struggling with two bags towards the waterfalls. 

He didn’t know what to think in that moment. Rhaella, walked out with a crying Dany in her arms, the princess had been crying that Jon was gone, while Viserys just seemed confused about everything happening around him. Oberyn had already left to go stay with his sister Ashara, she was close friends with both Rhaegar and Elia, it seemed finding out Rhaegar was alive hit his sister hard. He would go to her after, he needed answers first and foremost. 

Arthur sighed trying to wrap his head around everything, his prince was alive,_ no king, _ _ Rhaegar _ _ was king, _ he needed to correct that thought. 

Watching Lya cry out in agony after so many years of being apart from her son, with no one knowing if she and the other Targaryen’s and Oswell were alive, was breaking him in that moment. Jon was like a son to him. He didn’t know what to think in this situation, sure the Rhaegar had taken the young man with no one knowing along with the help of the little cunt Jojen Reed. Arthur had been furious ever since Kinvara told them the lanky young man had been communicating with the children of the forests for a time to get Jon to them. 

Even if it was Rhaegar who had the young prince it did not make the sting hurt any less. He had lost Jon, never thinking nothing could happen here at Greywater Watch since the place was so secluded and only those who were from here would know how to find it, never did he expect someone from within would do what Jojen did. 

What kind of kings-guard was he? First his friend commanded them to stay behind to watch over his pregnant wife and babe she carried, only for the man to die at the trident? No not dead, Arthur corrected himself, Rhaegar was alive like everyone else present who stood in the small hall or outside these halls. 

His eyes then fell on the red priest Kinvara whose eyes were locked to his, offering him a smile before walking out the hall beckoning him to follow her. 

_ I need to speak to her; she might know how I can find my king and prince. _ Arthur followed the woman outside walking into the cool northern breeze, not seeing the woman anywhere in sight _ . Where could she had gone so fat? _

“I know what you seek and where you want to go.” She came next to him out of nowhere in that moment, her face gleaming with mischief. 

“If you know what I seek my lady, then you know I am not one for small talks.” 

“Always the valiant knight is you not Arthur Dayne?” 

He could feel his patience waning, “are you going to tell me what I seek to know? or are you going to play your silly games with me?” These red priests where always talking in riddles, Arthur had no time for it, he needed to find both Jon and Rhaegar. 

“I can help you seek what has been lost to you Arthur.” Kinvara paused for a moment before continuing, “but you cannot bring the prince or his father back until their journey and task has been fulfilled ser Arthur!” 

“What task do you speak of my lady?” 

“It is not my secret to share good ser, now follow me time is not on your side if you want to get to them before they leave.” 

“Leave to go where?” Arthur asked, but the woman said nothing to him as he followed her towards her tent where the different red priest and acolytes made their camp. The tent had five flaming braziers along with a small bedding made up all red sheets. 

Arthur watched as she moved towards the largest brazier that was in the center of her tent motioning him to come next to her as she placed the smoked colored dagger, she had recently used to slice Lyanna’s hand with over the flames. To Arthur’s shock the flame once again turned blue, before she removed the dagger once more motioning him to come towards her. 

“I’m going to need your blood ser Arthur for the spell to work.” 

“What for? I am of no relation to the king or his son, how can my blood help find them both red priest?” 

“You may not share blood with the prince or the king, but you are blood of the first men ser Arthur.” 

It was true what the red priest spoke, house Dayne was blood of the first men, they were there living in Dorne long before the Andal’s and Rhoynar’s ever came to the shores of Westeros. 

Arthur handed the woman his hand slicing into his palm as she began speaking in tongues while his blood dripped into the brazier unlike Lyanna’s blood that had turned the flames blue, his turned the flames and faint white color. Before removing it under her watchful eyes. 

Arthur watched as the woman took the dagger from where she placed it, slicing into her finger before what turning to him. She started chanting words once more before using her index finger covered in her blood marking his forehead. “This will protect you against what may come your way good ser. Now go before anyone realizes you have left. Tell no one.” She then handed him a satchel that was hidden next to the bed. 

“Take these provisions with you for your journey you both will need it.” 

“Both?” Arthur asked wondering who else was the woman even talking about. 

She only smiled then, as she led him out her tent. 

“Who is this other person? and how will I know where to go or how to find my king and prince?” Arthur asked as the woman only smiled. 

“You both will follow the path that leads North, stay in the moonlight you won’t find your king, he will find you. Now go now time is of the essence if you both wish to get to them before they leave.” 

He didn’t even get far until he realized he was being followed, hand on his sword hilt in that moment. 

“I should’ve known you were the one she told me I would be journeying with.” 

Arthur hissed in that moment already knowing that voice, as his friend came next to him. “I take it this was the reason why you wanted your daughter’s to be the ones to take out house Bolton?” 

Oberyn only smiled, “I tried getting close to her earlier that day, until she led me to her tent. There I was thinking I would finally get my cock wet in her, until she cut her finger placing her blood on my forehead.” His friend paused a moment recalling everything, “at first I thought it was some kind of kink these red priests did before we would make love, until she smiled at me and told me I was needed for something else.” 

“I can only guess how disappointed you were Oberyn.” Arthur chuckled as they continued walking along the path carefully brushing over grown plants and bushes out the way. 

Oberyn only laughed, “you know me too well my friend.” 

* * *

**Ned**

It had been four days since both Jon and Jojen had gone missing and three days since everyone realized both Arthur and Oberyn had gone missing from Greywater Watch also. Ashara became distraught and withdrawn locking herself away even after Kinvara said they both left to go on a mission with their king and prince. 

To make matters worse, her brother Viserys believed everyone was slowly being abducted, even the stupid Greyjoy jested that she would be next, his face received a slap from her for his insolence, which she was sure he enjoyed since he teased her about never washing that side of his face again. 

At times she wished lord Stark would just send the young man back to Winterfell. She half expected him to leave once lord Stark was ready to leave back for home, but the man refused to leave his sister’s side. 

Fearing she would do harm to herself. 

Lyanna had even begged him to have her return to Winterfell with him, saying she could no longer bear staying at Greywater Watch and needed the peace and solace of home. 

Kinvara even offered to have Lyanna wear a glamour that would hide her from others where they would see someone different and not Lyanna Stark. 

Dany didn’t know what she felt about Lyanna also leaving her to go back to Winterfell, even if she promised it was just for a few moons. She had already lost Jon and now she would be losing the woman who she called mother for all those years even if her real mother was here now with them. 

Dreamfyre purred next to her in that moment, as Dany ran her hand over her black dragon’s scales, “I know you miss him and your brothers too, I also miss him!” she could feel her eyes grow wet. Her dragon had not been the same either, she often wondered if the dragon sensed her emotions at times, often comforting her whenever she thought of Jon. 

* * *

**Oberyn**

“We’ve been traveling in this bug infested swamp for days.” Oberyn complained as he swatted another bug from in front of him. 

“No one made you come Oberyn, well except for the woman you went lusting after. I would’ve been perfectly fine trying to find my prince and king alone without your help.” 

“Come now Arthur we all know you would’ve gone out of your mind if I weren’t here to keep you sane old friend. Plus, you can’t blame me for trying to get that woman to fuck me, have you not seen how her necklace burnns red whenever she talks in tongues? I know my cock gets hard when she does, any man would want to know what words she would chant while fucking her, well except for you friend, since you’ve sworn off women.” Oberyn jested as he stood next to Arthur who had been rolling the furs he slept on. 

“The only thing I am thankful for from you is managing to sneak enough furs away since Kinvara placed none in the satchel she handed to me.” 

“It seems these red priests think us Dornish are used to the harsh weathers of the North, even if it’s still summer.” Oberyn mused as he swatted another bug away. “I swear I don’t know how these people in the Neck can tolerate all these bugs.” 

Arthur chuckled to himself, “come we need to continue if we expect for Rhaegar and Jon to find us.” 

Oberyn nodded then, knowing the real reason he even agreed to what the red priest asked of him, he needed answers, and those answers only his good brother could give to him. 

* * *

**Jon**

Jon woke in the candle lit room, he could not tell if it was day time or night time, since there was no sunlight, nor could he tell how many days he had been there, since all he really ever did was stay alone inside the damp cavern room, while the strange man normally left him at times to take the dragons and Ghost to go hunt or bring him food. He still had not seen Jojen as he curled his hands into a fist. 

Maybe he had lied to him saying he was also coming, since he had yet to see him. _Maybe he__’s hiding from me?_ Too scared to show his face for what he did to him. Jon told himself. 

The strange man often tried to speak with him at times, but often he would just ignore the man, since he didn’t know what to think anymore. He missed his family and most importantly he missed Dany and his mother. 

Often wondering how they both were doing, especially since he had just reunited with them after so many years only to part with them once more, because of fucking Jojen, the children of the forest who cast some spell on him along with the hooded man who slept across from him. 

Jon stood to go take a better look at the man even though his hood was still hiding his features. 

Before he could get any closer thought, the man stirred, “I see you’re awake already son.” 

Jon frowned once more at being called son by the strange man who still had not said who he was, nor did he feel thrilled about how close and familiar Silverwing and especially Rhaegon was already becoming with him. 

“Why do you keep calling me son? even when I have asked you not to call me that?” 

The man rose then sitting up as he stretched, “you must be hungry, I will go fetch you, something to eat before I take the dragons and Ghost out for the day.” 

Clearly frustrated at not getting answers from the stranger, Jon went to pull the hood from his head only to be stopped, he did not know where the man’s hand came from so fast, since he did not see him move or turn. Walking backwards then Jon asked, “how did you do that?” 

The man smiled, “you will also learn this in due time my son, but for now, I think it best to feed you first before I take these mythical creatures of old to go hunt for their food once they wake.” 

Jon sat alone in the room for what felt like an hour before the man finally came back, handing him a bowl of wild vegetables and dried raspberries, Jon frowned wondering if this was all he was going to be eating for the entire time here since there was never any meat served with his meal as he stared down at the contents inside the bowl. 

“Eat before it gets cold Jon, you will need your strength. Plus, I must take the dragons and your dire-wolf hunting for enough food to last them awhile.” 

Jon watched as the dragons stirred when he woke them as they began purring to his touches, even Ghost walked over next to him licking away at his free hand that he used to pet Ghost’s white fur. 

Jon exhaled in that moment realizing he would probably be stuck here forever with this strange man. 

He didn’t know what kind of magic the man possessed that allowed the dragons and even Ghost to purr and relax under his touch. He just knew he had to leave this dreadful place. There weren’t even any weapons laying around the room he could use on the man to get free from his grasps and leave with Ghost and the dragons and if that wasn’t the worse part, he didn’t know what laid ahead of him if these darken caverns or how far underground they were staying. 

Heck there could be spell wards, those mythical beings he saw he knew all too well who they were, he read of them, learned of them from maester Luwin in his studies. That was one thing about their maester, he never shied from teaching them new things, or even about the Targaryen’s. He just wished he had taken the man up on learning how to speak high Valyrian when he offered to teach them. Always telling him, _“you never know may haps one day it would come in handy.”_

Jon looked back to the stranger once more. “Please, I can’t stay here, I need to go back to my family. My mother needs me.” Jon pleaded then stopping the man in his tracks. He watched the one wince at the word mother, which only alarmed Jon then,_ would he take his mother also? _

“Your family is here also.” Was all the man told him as both Ghost and the dragons left with him. 

He was a young man who counted five and ten, within a few more moons he would be six and ten, many younger than him went off to wars to become proper men, but in that moment all Jon wanted was his family next to him. 

* * *

**Rhaegar**

It was mid-afternoon as Rhaegar sat while the dragons flew around the surrounding forests, while Ghost relaxed in the grass next to him. It had been a few hours since he had left his boy alone in the cavern, wondering how best to let his son know who he was. 

“The first of your companions will be here soon.” Eose paused then, listening to the winds, as her cat like eyes closed to listen. Don’t forget forgiveness or how to ask for it, when you see the one that awaits you, or the others you will meet on your travels my friend.” 

“Rhaegar only nodded his head in response as he turned to face Eose, “it took them long enough to get here.” Was all he said of the first, the other persons the children song of he was not too sure he could ever come to terms with, but he would try. 

They had been waiting days after the green-seer warned about the two new arrivals, then a third when they went further north who were also meant to be on this trip with them. 

Not once did they give any names of the first two of his companions, the others he knew who they were. 

They had once served his house, his hand then gripped the grass below him, trying to calm his nerves. 

At the prospect at trying to forgive them, even if the children said they were needed for the wars to come. His mind then drifted to those that remained loyal to his house, never did they falter in serving their true king and his family. Then he thought of the first two of his companions, he could only imagine it being two of the kings-guards, _ or maybe Jon’s uncle’s? _he was not sure in that moment, knowing they would be mad at him taking his own child. The only child he had remaining to him. The one he had watch over all his life through the visions the children allowed him to see. Jon was all he had left that he had sired, and he had loved his son from afar, even when they visited Greywater Watch, all the times he wanted to say fuck prophecy, he needed his wife and son to know he was there, always there watching over them both. 

His thoughts then ran to his family he lost in Kings Landing, sweet Rhaenys his little girl who only cared about chasing her cat Balerion all throughout the Red Keep and Dragonstone, she had been stabbed over and over, his son’s head smashed into the wall, while poor Elia was made to watch everything before being raped and killed by Tywin’s men. While his distant cousin did nothing but call his blood dragon-spawns. His hands rolled into a fist, the things he planned for both his cousin and his good-father. 

He could feel the tears roll down his cheeks, recalling how many times he had begged the children to bring all three of them back like they did for him, each time was the same, the ink has been written. 

He could feel the winds around them pick up, the gods were singing like Eose would often say. 

“Don’t let your anger get the best of you Rhaegar of house Targaryen, the gods didn’t bring you back to only seek justice. You have an obligation to the realms of men and your son.” She left him then as Rhaegar thought once more on Jon, soon two new arrivals would be here and yet he had still not managed to tell the young man who he was. 

* * *

**Mystery Knight**

He'd been having the same dream for moons now, always the same dream telling him to head North and wait at the Tavern by the port city. Now here he was, he had been waiting for a day and so far he had not seen what the vision was telling him to wait for, but everything else in that vision was the same, the color of the Tavern where the wenches tried their best to get him to bed them for a few coins. 

One even came to his room after he arrived, her shift left nothing to the imagination, has she pulled down the strings exposing her milky white skin, never before had he ever closed a door so fast. “Seven help me.” He told himself that night. If they weren’t trying to get him to bed them, he normally heard their moans. Well both their moans and screams, or the patrons who bedded them grunts in the rooms next to his. 

He already figured the bald man with rotten yellow teeth placed in a room between the wenches to get a rise out of him. 

Since then, he spent most his days and nights outside the Tavern, hooded and cloaked, watching the comings and goings, around the port city watching and waiting for who, or what he could not tell. 

* * *

**Ned**

His sister was breaking before his very eyes, no longer could he leave her and head back North and leave her here alone to her misery, in this moment she was just as brother has Benjen once was, minus all the drinking. The red priest had offered to give his sister a glamour necklace that would hide who she was to others and now he was giving it serious thought. Maybe Lya going to Winterfell would do her some good, she could ride in the open of the Wolfswood, pray once more in the Godswood of their family under the Heartstree. Ned ran his hand over her head once more, moving her dark-brown hair from her face, noticing the puffiness of her eye lids. It had been days since his sister and slept and now she was finally sleeping after he told her he would consider taking her back to Winterfell with him. 

He sighed thinking on the one issue they would face if he did, and that would be Dany, he could see the hurt in the girl’s violet eyes when Lya begged to go to Winterfell. The priest offered to glamour her and the remaining Targaryen’s also, Rhaella didn’t mind the idea, she wanted to get away from Greywater Watch. Ned leaned against the headboard of the bed, making sure not to stir his sister awake, even if they managed to use glamour on Dany, Lya and Rhaella along with the two remaining kings-guards how do you mask a dragon away? 

There were abandoned sheds around Winterfell that could house the dragon, but the beast would need someplace to spread its wings the more it grew. 

_ Unless? _Ned thought then raking his head over what he was coming face to face with thinking. He could always get word back to Winterfell for his wife who he was sure was still mad with him for leaving back to in a hurry to Greywater Watch without telling her, 

He sat up then, he could simply get word to get to get the First Keep ready, it had been redone a few moons back after his wife found something else to complain about, this time it was Arthur sleeping too close to where the family rooms where, even when he told her the man did to be near Jon, his wife only argued that the boy was old enough to be placed there also away from his trueborn children. 

* * *

**Dragon Queen**

Rhaella kept walking around her room, wringing her hands together, she was happy to know her son was still alive truly she was, but how could he do this her? To his family? To his son and wife? She could only imagine how frightened her poor grandson was in this moment, it took a while for the young man to open to her. And now not only as Rhaegar went off and did something mad once more, now he had three women who loved Jon so much hurt. Her daughter was barely eating, spending most her time, outside the walls of where they slept with either Kings-guards watching over her or one of her guards, even Benjen had taken up to watching over her, No longer was her little girl permitted to go beyond Greywater Watch, Rhaella didn’t know how she would act if Dany was also stolen. 

Then there was Lyanna, the poor woman had not been seen outside her room she shared with Ashara since that night, often times begging lord Stark to take her back to Winterfell, she needed to get away from this place. Rhaella stopped pacing then, recalling the hurt she saw on Dany knowing Lyanna wanted to leave also. Thankfully the red priest for all she was worth offered to glamour them using blood magic. 

The only person she knew cared not to go with them was Viserys, her youngest son had become quite smitten with the lord Reed’s daughter, the same could not be said for that said daughter. It seemed to Rhaella the poor girl only tolerated her son due to her brother also missing, even though it was found out that he also had a part in taking Jon. She could feel a headache coming on to her, recalling the way Benjen screamed at lord Reed for what his son did. Heck even she had screamed at the man, who had been nothing but nice to her, one can never control what a child would do, and she had no right to scream at him. Her son abducted her grandson away from his mother and the rest of his family. 

* * *

**Rhaegar**

They both could hear screeching in the far distance, as Oberyn looked at Arthur noticing the two dragons in the distance the closer they got towards an opening, where they saw a hooded standing still watching them both come closer towards him. Arthur noticed the man had the same lean built as Rhaegar and height, but the man was cloaked his head under his brown cloak, Ghost next to him barring his teeth, even the dragons began screeching at both he and Oberyn, something they had never done before in all the times since Arthur has been around the mythical beasts. Silverwing landed first he noticed, then Rhaegon landed the closet to the man’s feet and began purring. 

Before Arthur could think any longer on what he was seeing before he heard the soft melodic voice of his best friend as he felt his knees grow week. 

“it is good to see you both, if you don’t mind throwing down your weapons to the ground.” Rhaegar ordered as Arthur frowned, he would never hurt his friend. 

He was the first to throw his weapons down including the daggers he kept hidden away, Oberyn hissed before doing the same. 

Rhaegar looked once more at the men then the weapons, “all of them.” 

Arthur turned to Oberyn then noticing the man’s eyes had darken, don’t do anything stupid Oberyn.” he hissed out. 

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief after Oberyn threw down five hidden daggers to the ground. 

“If I wanted to kill my sister’s former husband, do you think these daggers could stop me from breaking your neck Rhaegar?” Oberyn was stepping closer towards him then before stopping next to where the weapons were picking one of his daggers up, “do you know what they did to my sister and her children while you remained hidden away?” 

Arthur made to move then, but Rhaegar held his hand up stopping his movements, whatever issue Oberyn had with him would need to be aired out here. “Not a day goes by that I do not Oberyn.” Rhaegar hissed while watching the man’s hand move with the dagger in it. 

Oberyn sneered, “it’s hard for me to believe, when your family is alive and well, hidden away while mine had died at the Red Keep at the orders of Tywin Lannister.” 

Before Oberyn could say another word, Arthur felt the coolness of the wind on his face, Rhaegar was next to Oberyn then, his hand held tightly around his neck, “never speak to me of my children who were slaughtered by the lion’s men after I made the terrible mistake in leaving Jaime Lannister with my family to get them safely to Dragonstone.” His gripped tightened then, “and never speak ill of my other family or you’d wish I’d kill you here.” Rhaegar let go of his neck, has Oberyn fell on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"You have seen what I am capable of, but because of the love I once held for your sister and the my children who were killed, it is best you not get on my bad side Oberyn." Rhaegar spat out 

Arthur looked at his friend wondering what the man had become, there was no way for someone to move that fast with no one seeing him move, all he felt was the rush of wind and Rhaegar’s hands on Oberyn’s neck. 

“It is good to see you Arthur, you have no idea how long it has been, that I have wanted to thank you for heading to Winterfell and watching over my son and protecting him from that vile Tully woman, lord Stark married.” 

Arthur fell to his knees then, while Oberyn remained still not bothering to take up one of his daggers realizing Rhaegar could kill him before he even took a hold of it in his hands, as he listened to his friend speaking his oath to the king.

“My life his yours, my sword his yours my king!” He then looked at his friend who still remained cloaked. 

Arthur watched as the winds around them picked up noticing small figures approached them, singing along with wind. He turned to look at Oberyn who seemed just as shocked at what they were seeing. Mythical beings no one has seen in over a thousand years were now fast approaching them, he could feel himself grown tired before everything faded to black. 

* * *

**Jon**

He could hear the sound of footsteps, as he rose from the bed, he didn’t know what time it was, or if it was another day once more, all he knew was he had fallen asleep crying at the thought of never seeing his family again. He would be lost to them forever, and could not bear those thoughts no matter how hard he forced himself to believe the stranger would free him eventually.

Before he could stand, he saw a rush of white fur running towards him as Ghost crashed into his legs, licking at his hands, “now you remember who I am boy?” Jon teased his dire-wolf as he looked up at the hooded man walking into the room, but he was not alone as Jon noticed Arthur walking right behind. 

He faltered his words first “Arthu-” before walking over towards the man who had helped raised him the majority of his life, he would not cry in front of him no matter how much he wanted to as he engulfed the man in a warm hug. 

Arthur pulled away in that instant, causing Jon to become confused as his eyes went over to the man who was watching everything, “are you here to take me back to my family Arthur?” 

He watched the kings-guard paused for a moment before opening his mouth, recalling everything Rhaegar and the red priest had spoken to him, “Jon, we won’t be heading to Greywater for long time.” 

Jon moved from both of them then, “does he have you under some spell Arthur? Did the children of the forest cast something on you also for you to say such things to me? I need to get back to Dany, my mother, my family!” 

Arthur looked from Jon to Rhaegar in that moment puzzled, “did you not tell him anything about who you are?” 

“Tell me what?” Jon looked at the man then, “is anyone going to tell me what’s going on here? Were you a part of this also Arthur?” 

“No Jon, I was just as surprised has everyone in learning who you were with after Kinvara used your mother’s blood to find out.” 

Before Arthur could continue the man raised his hand silencing him, “there was never enough time to tell you this Jon, the gods only know how many times I tried to tell you over the years when I watched you or when I had you here.” 

“Watched me?” Jon barked out, “who are you?” 

Jon watched as the hooded man removed his hood, revealing a man who looked exactly like an older version on his uncle Viserys, except this man’s eyes were indigo like his grandmother. Shaking his head in that moment, Jon cried out “no!” pointing his finger at the man who he knew was his father, “you’re supposed to be dead.” Jon could feel himself not breathing in that moment as the tears started falling down his cheeks. His father was not dead but alive and had taken him. He blacked out then to the voices of both Arthur and his father. 

When his eyes finally fluttered open Jon didn’t know where he was in that moment, the lands before him were green with Weirwood trees everywhere that the eye could see, he could hear a female’s voice calling out if anyone was here. 

Rising suddenly to where the voice was coming from. “Dany?” Jon yelled the closer he got to the voice that was now screaming his name out. 

When he finally saw her in the clearing his legs began running even faster to get to her. 

They were standing next to each other in that moment as her violet eyes met his dark eyes, her tears began pouring down, as he engulfed her in a tight hug, “If this is a dream Jon, I don’t want to wake from it.” She told him while gripping him tighter, “I’ve missed you Jon, your mother misses you also.” 

“I miss all of you Dany.” He held her head in his hands then forcing her to look at him, “you have to be strong until we see each other again, you need to be brave for you and my mother.” He looked into her eyes smiling weakly, “I love you Dany.” 

Dany broke out crying once more, this was not how she expected to confess I love for Jon, “I love you also.” 

His lips crashed on her in that instant, thinking of all the times he had wanted nothing more than to kiss her, pulling her closer to him in that moment while deepening the kiss until they both needed air to breathe. He chuckled next to her before placing his forehead on hers and rocking her in his arms. 

Jon could see the wind picking up as he gripped Dany tighter, he already knew what that meant, “Wait for me Dany until I return back to you.” 

“What’s happening Jon?” noticing the wind around them picking up. 

Before he could fully fade, he whispered against her ear, “I love you with every fiber of my being, wait for me until I return back to you my love.” 

* * *

**Lyanna**

She could hear the faint sounds of a harp playing, she knew this place, this was where she had married her dragon prince the first time at the Isle of Faces, before they headed south to Dorne since there were no Weirwood trees there. They decided to marry in front of her gods first. 

Turning Lyanna saw the face of the man who had hunted her dreams for over fifteen years, as he sat on the bark of a Weirwood tree, playing the song he played to make her asleep when she couldn't after finding out what the mad king did to her brother and father. 

His eyes met hers in that moment with smile, “hello Lya!” 

Lyanna watched as her husband rose on his feet walking towards her, the closer he got the more she felt as though she couldn’t breathe, _why was she here? Were the gods tormenting her? _

He reached his hand out, to pull her next to him, as Lyanna slapped his face. “How dare you touch me and steal my son from those who love him?” 

Her tears were falling. “I want my son back Rhaegar!” 

He expected that slap from her, allowing her to get her frustration out on what he did. When she went to slap him another time, he stopped her, holding her hand in his. “He’s my son too Lya!” 

Lyanna tried to release his grasp on her but her husband would not let go of her, pulling her closer towards him. “I know you’re mad Lya.”   
  
  
“Don’t call me that Rhaegar! You lost that ability the moment you never came to any of us, or let us know you were alive! Do you know what it was like running from city to city trying to keep your brother and sister alive?” She started crying even more then, not caring how she looked. "For so many years I never got to see Jon because of being on the run, for ten long years in hiding. And now when I finally have him, you’ve ran off with him.”

"We both know how special Jon is Lya."

"Don't say it Rhaegar, don't you dare tell me about your fucking promised prince and prophecy horse shit! I want my boy back."

Her hand was over her mouth then, “I dreamt about you so many nights thinking you were alive, even when I tried convincing myself you were not here.” 

“Rhaegar gripped her once more, pulling her into his grasp and against his chest, “I know about your dreams Lya, I am the one who visited you in them, it was the only way I could be with you.” 


	14. Rhaegar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Rhaegar Pov. Along with the effects of the return of the rightful king of Westeros.

**The North **

Jon didn't know what time of the day it was or whether it was night or day from the time they set out. He was just glad to be moving finally out of the cold room he had been staying in for god's knew how long. Already they had been walking for what felt like a few hours through the dark tunnels of the cavern, both Oberyn and Arthur carried torches along with the man who was supposedly his father.

No matter what his grandmother had told him, he saw nothing of himself in Rhaegar Targaryen. He had still not talked to the man since he revealed who he truly was. It mattered not to him, he still considered the man no one of importance to him.

Arthur had even tried different ways in getting him to talk to Rhaegar, but after what he and Jojen did, kidnapping him from those he knew, his real family. Jon just found it hard to trust a man like him, father or not.

_He will always just be Rhaegar, the man who abducted him._

He missed his mother terribly, she had just come back into his life after so many years missing and now he was the one missing from her.

Jon often wondered how she was feeling, and if she also missed him terribly.

And then there was Dany and his grandmother, he thought nothing of Viserys, his uncle was always a man who at times kept to himself mostly drinking his troubles away whenever things became too much for him to cope with.

His eyes then fell on Jojen who was walking next to Rhaegar, what he wouldn't give to hit him in that moment. The only thing that was saving Jojen from his fists was the cage he carried with Silverwing, while Rhaegar carried Rhaegon in another cage.

* * *

"We're almost at the entrance to where we need to be." Rhaegar called out before turning to face his son who still refused to acknowledge him. "We all need to conceal ourselves before we get to the door that leads us out. Jon make sure you cover and conceal yourself carefully, I can't afford anyone recognizing you and go after your family." He then turned to Oberyn, "you might want to do the same, we won't stay here too long. We're just here to meet an old friend."

Arthur frowned then already knowing who this old friend was that Rhaegar claimed also needed their forgiveness. He wasn't sure he could ever forgive him or want to.

Before Arthur could think any longer on the situation Rhaegar began speaking once more. "The two dragons will remain here in their cages. We can't afford for anyone to see or find out about the dragons. Ghost will remain with them."

He could just imagine what his son was thinking on them leaving the dragons and dire-wolf here. He didn't have to shine any light to know Jon was scowling at him, or that he wrinkled his nose the same way his mother does. The powers the old gods gave him when the children brought him back allowed him to see things most couldn't.

_Just give him time, _Rhaegar told himself. What he was doing was for the greater good of mankind. His son would see, so would his mother and everyone else.

They walked a few more minutes until they came upon a door with ancient runes, Rhaegar placed his hand their as a light passed through him causing the runes on the door to light bright red like flames before it unlocked allowing fresh air to blow inside the darken tunnel. Oberyn turned to Arthur wondering if he saw the same thing or if his eyes were playing tricks on him in the poorly lit tunnel.

The first thing Arthur noticed was the huge Weirwood tree in front of them, he took a deep breath realizing they were some where near water, since the air smelt of salt even though it was night out already. "Where are we your grace?" Oberyn hissed at his words as he walked out the tunnel catching his breath. 

"We're outside the Wolf's Den." Rhaegar turned to his son, "your mother named you after king Jon Stark who had this castle built for his relatives, the Greystarks who ruled here for five centuries until their demise when they went to war with the Red kings against the Starks of Winter." He could see Jon was not interested in that story. Oberyn seemed to had caught on also bursting into a fit of laughter.

"It seems your son holds no love for you." Oberyn walked passed Rhaegar then, "if you will excuse me, there's a tavern that's calling my name along with some wenches I'd like to bury my cock in. It's been so long, though I'm sure not has long as you Rhaegar." He then turned to his friend Arthur, " except for you Arthur, since you've never dipped your cock in anyone."

Rhaegar turned to his friend who both shook their head before sharing a laugh. Arthur wasn't a man who swore off women, he just did it discreetly.

Oberyn looked from Rhaegar then to his friend Arthur as he pursed his lips in disbelief, "you're telling me you've actually used for cock on someone and not just with your hand?"

Arthur only grabbed his friend shoulder shaking him, "not in front of the children."

Jon defended himself, "I'm not a child anymore." Maybe Jojen was too young to hear them speak but he surely wasn't. He was almost a man nearing six and ten.

"Did you lay with any other? or at least the princess Jon?" Oberyn could only continue teasing watching the shock that took over the prince's face. "Or have you even kissed a girl??" Oberyn asked as both Jon and Jojen's face flushed red, neither Rhaegar or Arthur liked where Oberyn was going with this conversation.

Oberyn shook Jon, "don't worry, I'd be a greenboy also if I had so many breathing down my neck."

Jon wondered in that moment if kissing Dany in a vision counted as kissing in real life? Their kiss felt real to him.

* * *

Rhaegar sat in the dark room waiting for the knight to return. Arthur had volunteered to be by his side, but Rhaegar felt it best to go about this alone, plus he needed Arthur to keep an eye on both Jon and Jojen.

He could not afford to leave his son and Jojen alone with Oberyn the man might introduce both to wenches. Both his little sister and wife would hate him even more if allowed the boy to father a bastard. His mind then ran on his wife and how mad she was at him. _I should've taken Lyanna with me. _He shook his head then, realizing it would've probably never worked with him taking her along. His sister would've probably been mad if he took both from her.

He heard the door's lock rattle waking him from his reverie in that moment as he adjusted himself in the chair as the knight walked in with his head hung low.

"Hello old friend." Rhaegar noticed the way the man stood still at the door not moving an inch. If it were any other man, Rhaegar was sure he would've ran the other way, yelling a ghost was haunting him. Rhaegar spoke once more then, "please come in and shut the door."

"Are you a ghost?" The knight asked still not moving an inch.

Rhaegar stood then walking closer towards the man who still stood outside the door by the candle lit corridor, removing his hood from his head, his indigo eyes focused on the knight as the man fell to his knees. "Can ghosts talk and look this real?" Rhaegar asked his eyes boring into the knight.

"My prin---" the knight stopped to correct himself. "My king you're alive, please forgive me." The knight felt shame in this moment, shame for serving the usurper, shame for serving the Lannister's, a family responsible for princess Elia and the children's deaths. He was a kings-guard and they served for life. But he could've done what Arthur did, take the pardon Robert gave and returned home back to Harvest Hall and not become lord commander of Robert's kings-guard. He also felt shame for not being strong enough in helping to safeguard his prince at the time from Robert's warhammer.

"I forgave you a long time ago, but I haven't forgotten how you served my enemies family after I fell on the Trident." Rhaegar paused for a moment willing himself not to take his anger out on the man. "How could you serve a man such as Robert Baratheon? and the Lannister family? especially after what they did to Elia?" His tears came then with thoughts of his little girl. She was good and was loved by anyone who knew her.

"Did you not hold love or care for Elia and my children?"

Rhaegar thought of his children in that moment, who always made him smile no matter how stressed he was dealing with his father's madness. Rhaenys loved when he played his harp and sang songs to her. But most of all his little girl loved chasing her cat Balerion all over the Red Keep. Then there was his son Aegon, the boy was just a babe still suckling at his mother's tits.

"Did my children mean nothing to you?" The knight went to utter something but Rhaegar held his hand up. "You will allow me to finish before you get the chance to speak." Rhaegar walked back over in the dark towards the chair to sit once more. "My children meant the world to me, I suppose I share part of the blame also, for entrusting Jaime Lannister to watch over Elia and the children."

Rhaegar turned away has visions of what transpired in the throne room came to him. "Instead of Jaime ordering a dragon guard to get Elia and the children out, the man drove his sword into my father's back." Rhaegar's mood changed then as anger consumed him.

"I suppose the golden lion had more balls than I did." 

The knight finally spoke then, "he killed your father your grace, his king."

"And you served the man who murdered me, and the family who murdered Elia and my children, along with all the innocent people of Kings Landing when Lannister men sacked the city, raping and murdering their way towards the Red Keep." Rhaegar shouted bitterly.

_Silence, _the knight remained silent.

Rhaegar laughed then manically disregarding what the knight said of his sire. "He put a mad dragon out of his misery, something I should've done a long time ago. But instead of doing it due to not wanting to be known or branded as a Kinslayer, I allowed my father's madness to fester. I allowed him to continuously beat and rape my mother. I allowed him to continually burn innocent people instead of killing him myself!"

Rhaegar inhaled the salt filled air feeling sadness take hold of him. "Maybe if I did, Elia and the children would still be here, along with all the people who lost their lives in this war."

The knight bowed his head in defeat, knowing fully well his part in allowing Aerys to do what he did. He would take whatever judgement his king decided to give him. "I await whatever judgement you wish to pass on me your grace."

Rhaegar rose once more, stepping into the light. "I told you, I have forgiven you. But you will serve."

The knight pulled his sword laying it in front of him. "I am yours my king. I will shield your back and give my life for yours if it comes to that. I swear by the old gods and the new." His blue eyes fell on his king.

"And I will hold you to it, arise ser Barristan Selmy."

* * *

He should've known this would happen, everyone was seated eating grilled fish with green vegetables waiting on Oberyn to be done bedding the four wenches he left with after he ate his supper. 

Rhaegar half decided to leave the man behind but seeing how much his son was enjoying listening to the adventures of Barristan the bold melted his heart. This was the first time he had seen the boy laugh or smile in person. Jojen was also enjoying the exploits of the old knight, even though Jon was still avoiding eye contact with both him and Jojen.

His eyes then fell on Arthur who still remained stotic and tensed at being seated next to Barristan. Arthur's scowl alone proved that.

"I return friends." Oberyn shouted from atop the stairs getting the attention from everyone seated in the tavern.

Rhaegar hissed noticing the man wasn't concealing his face under his cloak.

Walking back over towards his party, Oberyn picked up the cup of wine drinking its entire content before refilling it.

"Did you not agree to keep your antics to a minimum?" Rhaegar asked annoyed at his former good brother's childish behaviour.

Oberyn laughed placing his cup down. "Do you think I care if anyone here recognizes me and reports back to either the spider, lion or stag? No Rhaegar we should be celebrating the return of the rightful king." Oberyn shouted the last part has those around them looked up from their meals, until he whispered the last part before his eyes fell on Jon who was making sure his identity was still hidden. "Because of the love I've come to bore for your son, I will keep his secret and the secret of who Jojen is also, even though the Reed boy still remains a cunt for what he did."

Jojen looked away, while Jon raised his cup with ale before drinking it. He would silently protest his kidnapping. _For now!_

Rhaegar sneered. "What of your family in Dorne? have you considered them if word gets back that you have been spotted in the North screaming about the rightful king?"

Oberyn's eyes grew dark. "We don't fear murders and butcher's, Dorne welcomes the fight." Oberyn stood once more, his filled cup in hand. "For my sister princess Elia Martell, for my niece Rhaenys and my nephew Aegon Targaryen may their murderers burn in the seven pits once I get done with the lot."

He turned facing Rhaegar. "Do you think that got their attention?" He drank his full then before cocking his head, to continue. "Death to the butcher Tywin Lannister and his cronies Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch."

He laughed at all the shocked expressions before emptying the cup. "I think my work is done here, let's get on with this mission. I grow bored and horny once more."

Rhaegar could only laugh in this moment, before everyone stood to take their leave back towards the Wolf's Den. 

* * *

The cold wind caused Oberyn to curse under is breath the moment the door opened, "where the fuck are we now Rhaegar?"

"On the mission you wanted to get along with." Rhaegar pursed his lips then. "We're at Weeping Waters." He pointed to the small farm and millhouse. "To cut off the North fully, we need to cut down two men, the first is here, the other at the Dreadfort."

Arthur turned to him, "you knew of our plans in dealing with house Bolton?"

"Of course he knew." Oberyn stepped out the door his cloak tightened against him before pissing. "Who are we getting rid of?"

"Ramsay Snow" Rhaegar answered as Jon placed Ghost to the ground.

Jon turned to Rhaegar has memories of the things he had heard about Ramsay Snow murdering women and feeding them to his dogs came to mind. The man even named his female dogs after the women he murdered.

He never understood the politics of the North or why his uncle said they needed proof to just enter on Bolton land. "You should burn the house along with the mill also, use the dragons." 

Rhaegar turned to his son nodding his head in consent. "Free Silverwing, I'll do the same for Rhaegon." 

Barristan watched in amazement as the dragons took flight in the late night sky, their screeches seeming to bring the nights sky alive with their flying and what seemed to be dancing between the two dragons. He listened then as the young man he came to know as the king's son uttered the word. "_Dracarys."_

His eyes grew wide as blue white flames came from the dragon Silverwing and orange crimson flames from Rhaegon, alerting whoever was inside that their mill was burning.

There was movement within a few moments where two men ran out, one had a lantern the other shirtless in the cold screaming at the other. 

"Fetch water Reek." The shirtless man shrieked. Barristan wondered why would he tell the man to do that. That thought was broken when he saw Arthur grab the shirtless man while Oberyn killed the one called Reek.

Their king had already told them Reek was a lost cause, a rabid dog and needed to be killed right away. The other was then brought back inside.

****

Jon watched as Ramsay was made to kneel when Arthur yanked his arms tight. His pale eyes fixed on him, Oberyn stood in the corner while Barristan did a walk through the small house before returning, his head down before he began shaking it. Jon didn't need to ask what that meant. His grip tightened on his sword. 

Ramsay chuckled he figured his life would probably end soon, so why not go out in a bang. "I take it the bitch whose neck I just cut was your kin?" He laughed like a mad man then licking his lips thinking back on the dark haired woman with blue eyes. 

"She was a screamer that one." Ramsey smiled like it was a joke to him. "At least she became moist once I made my Reek fuck her with his tongue for me, before I finally managed to thrust my cock inside her tight wet cunt."

Jon saw red as he balled his fists into a ball punching Ramsay Snow in the mouth, he would've kicked him hard there also if Oberyn had not pulled him back whispering in his ear. "Easy my prince this one will get what's coming to him."

Ramsay spat blood out his mouth before lashing out. "Punch a man while he's already down? Why not get on with it, unless you all fear the repercussions from my lord father?"

Arthur tightened his grip on the man's arms causing Ramsay to scream and grow tense.

Rhaegar stepped forward. "You die tonight and so will your lord father before the day breaks."

Ramsay began trembling no longer cocky Jon realized.

Removing the hood of his cloak has both Barristan and Arthur held the man down by the arms.

"I Rhaegar Targaryen first of my name rightful King of the Andals the Rhoynar and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, protector of the realm sentence you to death." Rhaegar unsheathed the smoke colored sword, as Jon's eyes grew wide realizing the sword his father carried was Valyrian steel, it looked nothing like the two ancestral blades of house Targaryen he read about in the books at Winterfell's library.

Ramsey was uttering the words Rhaegar Targaryen is dead when his head rolled on the ground.

Rhaegar wiped his blade on the dead man's body before he turned to his son. "Burn it all."

Jon did not need to be told twice, the moment they stepped outside he commanded the dragons to burn everything.

* * *

Rhaegar looked from Oberyn to Arthur. "You already know what to do."

Oberyn pulled out a vile from his pocket throwing in the air twice before catching it. "The castle will be awake by time you're done with your speech."

Barristan huffed out his breath.

"Remember where I showed you the room to his chamber is." Rhaegar reminded his best friend Arthur. He could not lose his best friend.

Both men walked down seventy paces to the left up some stone steps, then another left until they went hundred paces to the right. From what Rhaegar told them lord Bolton never slept in the lord's chamber, instead a different servant slept there every night.

By the time they arrived in front of the door. Oberyn knocked twice. They could hear a low voice like a whisper, Arthur knew that voice, he'd seen the man a few times over the years in Winterfell and heard how low his voice always sounded like a whisper. 

He cleared his throat trying to muster a northern accent. "My lord, a raven arrived from Weeping Waters."

He could hear the man hiss before opening the door, "what as my bastard done now?"

Oberyn almost jolted noticing the leeches on the man's chest. _And yet they say southerners are crazy?_ Ned Stark had warned them about lord Bolton's love of having his blood sucked by leeches claiming it got rid of the bad blood. He wondered then if they shouldn't also kill the other son Domeric who was currently in Barrowton with his aunt lady Barbrey. 

Roose's sleepy eyes fixed on Arthur then Oberyn as realization took hold of him.These weren't his men.

Suddenly he began laughing, "I take it the honorable Ned Stark sent you both to drag me to the wall for my bastard's antics?"

The man's small pale eyes locked on both of them, "I don't know how you got in here but I assure you won't be taking me to the wall or walking out of here alive."

Arthur took hold of him as Oberyn took the vial out his pocket. "You won't be leaving for the wall, you will die fast and it will only seem like you died in your sleep." Arthur yanked Bolton's mouth open while Oberyn poured the yellow substance down his throat. "I should thank you for making this easy. I suspect you never expected anyone to get close to you without your guards finding out and warning you. I'm sure you only thought your personal guards knew where you slept."

Roose tried to speak but lost his voice. Fear took over him as he struggled to break free. "Worry not lord Bolton that's how the poison works cutting your voice, your breathing will soon be slowed."

Oberyn didn't have to say the last part Roose's heart had already given out as his body slumped against Arthur's.

"I never took you for a bloody poet Oberyn, are you going to help me get him back in bed or continue your poetry?"

* * *

They only rested for a few hours inside the tunnels before they left on their journey once more. This time Rhaegar didn't say where they were going to the others. The man kept numb, Jojen didn't mind as he looked behind him wishing Jon would see reason and finally spoke to him once more. He hated the distance between them. They were friends, at least he prayed they still were. He also prayed Dany would also forgive him.

It had been at least a few days now since they were allowed to see each other again.

For the first sennight they were separated, Rhaegar remained with Jon, while he was being trained by the children of the forest to better understand his green sight, they would need it for where they were going after they left from where Rhaegar was now taking them.

* * *

Cold Like he'd never felt in all his life, that was the first thing Oberyn felt within his body as the door flung open and his eyes stared at all the snow around them. To make matters worse the giant wall made out of ice that stood before them was not making him relax as his teeth chattered. Not even his friend who had been living in the North for years seemed to be used to this kind of cold due to how he was grumbling.

Oberyn's eyes fell on Barristan Selmy first, then both boys. The old knight looked like he could fall over at any minute. While Jojen and Jon looked has though the cold didn't bother them.

Northern cunts and their icy weather, how can anyone live so far North? he knew why the men of the Watch were here, but everyone else who made these wastelands home were fools, the whole lot of them. 

The sound of a horn startled him as the iced gates in front of them opened. He could no longer wait to get inside sit next to a warm fire and wrap himself in furs.

"I'm lord commander Jeor Morrmont of the Nightswatch, are you men here to join the watch?" The older man asked as he stood atop a building he just walked out of.

Oberyn looked at all the sad faces of the men of Castle Black, all were dressed in black and turned to look at them and the garments they wore for this kind of weather.

Oberyn wanted to tell the whole lot of them to fuck off.

"I'd rather cut my balls off myself than join the watch." Oberyn could slap himself then, not realizing he was speaking out the words he thought out in his head.

For a third time since being on this mission Rhaegar truly wondered once more if the children of the forest were correct when they said Oberyn would be helpful on this mission. The man had seemed to do more trouble than good. "What my good-brother meant to say is, we're here seeking your maester Aemon Targaryen"

Oberyn looked from the old bald man to Rhaegar in an instant surprised the man addressed him as his good-brother.

"May I ask who it is that wishes to seek our maester out?" The lord commander asked his eyes keenly fixed on Oberyn.

Rhaegar lowered the hood of his brown cloak as gasps and murmurs were heard, even the lord commander stepped back shock evident on his face at the man staring back at him.

"Tell him Rhaegar Targaryen is here to speak with him on urgent matters."

* * *

Jon didn't know who was more thrilled at finding out Rhaegar Targaryen lived, whether it was the Targaryen loyalist who were sent to the wall after the war. Or the man he was introduced to as his great great uncle Aemon Targaryen. The man cried when Rhaegar spoke of the other Targaryen's who were alive and were currently at Greywater Watch.

His smile grew wider when he used his hands to mark out both his and Rhaegar's faces.

And then when the dragons were introduced to him, Jon saw the man cry out with laughter even more as his wrinkled hands ran over Rhaegon and Silverwing's scales.

Jon could tell the dragons brought him joy especially when he spoke of how they hatched them. Yet there was sadness there of what happened at Summerhall where so many Targaryen's died.

Rhaegar leaned closer towards his uncle "I've come to take you from here uncle, you should be with the rest of the family and not here alone at Castle Black."

Jon watched the older man wave Rhaegar off, he knew why the man joined the watch abdicating the iron throne for his younger brother Aegon the fifth instead of being used by those who didn't want Egg to be king.

"It brings me joy to know my family lives. The watch is for life."

Jon gulped then thinking just a few years ago he was willing to throw his life away in a place like this where rapists and murders were sent for their crimes., or those who were Targaryen loyalist.

Even bastards who had no place came here to the wall.

* * *

**Kings Landing**

Ravens flew throughout the Seven Kingdoms announcing the return of the Rightful King, Varys could feel his entire plans of seating a Blackfyre on the iron throne go up in smoke, unless he could use this to his advantage. He needed to find Rhaegar before anyone else.

Sadly no one knew where Rhaegar went after he surprised everyone at Castle Black. It was has though the man appeared out of nowhere and once again disappeared.

The only thing that was known were those who were spotted with him. Vary's smiled letting out a small laugh, everyone had wondered where the lord commander Barristan Selmy had ran off to, who would've known he left to join up with Arthur Dayne along with Oberyn Martell? The only thing that was of concern were the two boys who hid their faces from his little birds. These very boys could be Rhaegar's heir and spare. 

His thoughts then ran on the emergency council meeting called by Robert, Tywin Lannister was already on his way or halfway near Kings Landing Varys thought as he entered inside where Robert was already shouting his famed warhammer in hand.

"I want them dead, all of them, including that cunt Selmy. I knew he was the one informing on us. He's the reason those dragon-spawns got away with my Lyanna." Robert spat.

Varys perked his ears at the mention of Lyanna's name, it seemed after all these years the man still lusted for the she-wolf.

His thoughts were broken once he heard Robert scream his name. "Tell me why I shouldn't rip your head off spider? How is it you still haven't found the dragon-spawns or knew of Rhaegar being alive or those Dornish vipers who conspired against their king?"

"It seems the vipers kept this secret close your grace, from even my little birds."

"I want those vipers in Dorne dead Stannis gather the fleet and set sail for Dorne." Robert barked face flushed red, he would not let that dragon-spawn take back the throne.

Stannis didn't even bother to answer his brother, he knew the Velaryons of Driftmark who made up the majority of the Royal Navy, would never go to war against any Targaryen loyalist. His throat would be slit and his body thrown overboard before that would happen.

Robert turned to Renly noticing the scowl Stannis gave, "gather our men and banners, ours is the fury."

"We can't just go to war Robert. The Stormlands would need the help of the Reach." Renly pled to his brother.

"Shut your cunt Renly, did you weaken the Stormlands after I made you lord?"

Varys looked at Robert trying to read the man, but all he saw was contempt. It dawned on him, if he managed to get out of this council meeting alive, he would need to flee at once for Essos. Thankfully there was a ship leaving for Pentos already.

* * *

Jamie sat still as his sister drank away giddy with joy at hearing about Rhaegar being alive.

He instead felt numb inside, recalling his last conversation with his prince. He was thrilled when Rhaegar announced that things would change once he returned. The man had even asked him to safeguard his children and princess Elia. But instead of doing that, he sat on the iron throne waiting to see who would claim it while his king laid dead under his feet. 

Jaime could feel his hands twitching, "I should've got them out of the capital." He mumbled.

Cersei looked up from her wine glass "you should've what?"

"Got Elia and the children out of the city to safety." He repeated staring into his sister's emerald eyes that resembled his.

She leaned back in her chair, hands crossed. "Not this again."

Jamie stood up realizing either his sister was drunk from love about Rhaegar being alive once more, like the maiden she used to be, who dreamt about her prince nightly, before crawling into bed with him. Or just drunk period. He no longer cared to ask or find out.

"Where are you going Jaime?" Ceresi rose from her chair grabbing a hold of her twin.

"Let me go Cersei, I need to leave clear my head, go for a walk." He needed to get out of the Red Keep. Get the he'll away with his children before all he'll broke loose.

"Does Rhaegar Targaryen being alive frighten you little brother?"

Jaime removed her grip from around his waist this was not a laughing matter, " this is not a joke Cersei, Rhaegar is alive do you know the trouble we're all in? Our children?"

Cersei backed up from Jaime dismissing him. "Rhaegar would never harm our children, they aren't Robert's."

"Robert wasn't the one who ordered the deaths of Elia and her children Cersei. That was our father, he did that, we need to get them out of Westeros safely."

Jaime stared into his sister's eyes. "We can leave for Essos, be together finally."

"Father will protect them since it seems you've given up on our three beautiful children already." 

Cersei turned her back from her brother, already memories of the woods witch she visited has a child took hold of her thoughts.

"_Gold will be their crowns, gold will be their shrouds."_

Her tears began falling. "Leave, I need to be alone." 

* * *

**The Reach**

Alliances needed to be made she thought to herself as her oaf of a son kept walking in circles muttering under his breath on what their family should do. House Tyrell owed everything they had to house Targaryen, they were stewards of house Gardener the true kings of the Reach until their house went extinct when the dragons slewed them and named house Tyrell the lord paramount of the Reach. Even though certain houses like Florent still looked down on them.

"We will make no decision Mace, we will stay neutral on the matter."

"But mother what of Margaery we can finally get the king to agree to a marriage proposal for her. Even if the rumors about Rhaegar being spotted in the North is to believed we can't take the chance. Robert as the Stormlands, Vale and Westerlands through marriage."

Olenna huffed, looking around the room at everyone gathered she trusted. It had been moons since anyone had seen Leyton Hightower or his daughter Malora.

Not even her good-daughter, knew the where about og her father.

While is son Baelor claimed his father had been traveling in Essos with his sister.

Who knew what the truth was anymore, or who kept secrets now from each other, especially in the North.

She looked back at her son. "Robert no longer as the North after what he pulled, and with Rhaegar being spotted in the North at Castle Black, If the rumors are to be believed that Lyanna Stark fathered a bastard daughter by Rhaegar, do you honestly believe Ned Stark would go against his sister after Robert hired assassins to go after her and her child?"

Olenna took another sip of Arbor Gold. "I am sure you must have enough sense to know Hoster Tully would never go to war against his daughter's husband. Dorne will probably join with the North through marriage if it meant getting Tywin Lannister's head."

Olenna clucked her tongue laughing. "You speak of the Vale when we already know Jon Arryn has sent his wife and son back to the Eyrie, who also his tied to the North and Riverlands through marriage. So consider the Vale neutral. As for the Iron Islands we already know they hold no love for anyone. Instead of us bothering ourselves with Robert's war, we should be watching for the Ironborn who I am sure will start reeving if the kingdom's go the war."

* * *

**Dorne**

Doran was busy with his family gathered around him in his private solar. He could laugh if this matter was funny, but it wasn't.

For moons no one knew where either Ashara or Oberyn had ran off to. He was used to his brother's sudden movements. Oberyn was never a person to stay in one place for long. But this time around his paramour knew nothing of it.

The woman had been distraught wondering if the Lannister's came for him.

Who would have known that was never the truth? Who would've known while everyone worried about his brother and Ashara they were busy conspiring with Rhaegar Targaryen?

"Father, what are we to do?"

Doran's dark eyes fell on his daughter."You will do your part, my sweet girl. I need you to travel North with Edric, find out all you can about these Starks. I've already sent a letter to Winterfell, and got a response back from lady Stark accepting my proposal. She will be expecting your arrival to speak on alliances."

He was sure lady Stark probably thought it was a proposal of marriage. But he would let the woman think that, and who knows, maybe a marriage could come out of it.

* * *

**Greywater Watch**

"You can't leave." Everyone turned from their meal and chatting to listen what Kinvara had to say after the priest rushed inside.

"Why can't we leave?" Ned asked standing from his chair, he was ready to leave, he needed to see his wife and children.

Kinvara walked over towards the confused faces waiting for an explanation. "You can leave Lord Stark, matter of fact you need to leave right away with your son and ward preparations need to be made. My priests and I will do our part." She turned to a worried Lyanna. "I'm sorry but you can't leave nor can any other Targaryen for that matter."

"Why can't my sister leave? She wants to go back home to Winterfell." Ned was shouting while being frustrated at what the priest was now saying.

"Lord Bolton and his bastard Ramsay Snow are dead, you can make plans to seal the North off." Kinvara replied before letting it be known she wasn't done yet. "The other kingdoms now know Rhaegar Targaryen is alive, our king choose Castle Black to reveal to the world he's alive."

Rhaella was out of her seat "he did what?" She could not believe her son was stupid enough to put Jon, himself along with everyone else in danger. She noticed the shock still evident on Lyanna leaving her good daughter speech less. "She must think my son mad just like his father for doing something so stupid.

"What of Jon and Jojen? Did my son also expose their identities? Are they still at Castle Black?"

"Your son and grandson along with the others have already left and set sail away from the shores of Westeros."

Rhaella gripped the chair, trying to figure how to break this to Dany, her daughter had already become withdrawn and distant from everyone. Spending most her time with her dragon Dreamfyre.

She realized everything now fell on her to keep their tiny family together. Rhaegar was busy gavalanting where no one really knew since all the red priest Kinvara stated was, he'd left the shores of Westeros.

_I suppose it's only right, I once more tale on the role of matriarch. Lyanna was in distress. And Viserys was going through his own demons._

Her poor boy seemed to be going through a heartbreak over Meera Reed, who he believed preferred Aurane Waters over him.

Tsk tsk, Viserys should be taking over the role as the head of the family instead of sulking away, like a love sick fool.

I will need to speak to both him and his sister, teach them what it means to be dragons. Something she also had to learn to be following her days in exile and away from Westeros.

Her eyes then fell on the broken woman before her, realizing she would need to work on Lyanna first. The woman was a queen, she would need to teach her this.


	15. Shakers and Makers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multi character pov chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this short chapter today, enjoy!

Tensions were already high inside the small hall, already he could feel the sweat running down his back from the hearth directly behind him.

Ned, his sister and Howland Reed stood to the side of the table, while Kinvara stood next to the kings-guards observing like them how southern politics worked.

He was of the North and the red priest Essos. One thing he did realize it seemed southern politics was all about what one could get from the other, and it was all done through marriage alliances.

Ashara stepped to the side of Rhaella placing a wood statute for the vipers of Dorne on the map of Westeros laid out before them.

"Expect Doran to make some type of move in the North, Rhaegar was spotted here, he'll most likely send Arianne since I'm sure he's received word Oberyn's with Rhaegar." She advised placing the statue on Winterfell, before looking at Robb. "You should watch out for Arianne's fangs, once she wraps herself around you, the viper within her will move in for the kill, keep your secrets to yourself!"

Robb flustered, his neck growing red, while Theon slapped his shoulder teasing a mock.

"That also goes for you Greyjoy, if she's traveling with any of the sand snakes." Ashara replied, causing Theon to cease smiling.

Leyton Hightower spoke next, "expect the queen of thorns to sit back, unless Tywin offers his grandson to my granddaughter."

He hated how dirty Olenna played the game, but they were family through marriage since his daughter Alerie was married to Mace Tyrell.

Rhaella shook her head, picking up the piece that represented the Tyrell's in Kings Landing placing it back over Highgarden. "I know this old crone, my son exposing himself along with two boys will make her sit back for now, unless Rhaegar manages to lay low once more. If he does she'll make a move with the Lannister's. Robert will only agree to the match if he feels trapped" Rhaella turned to face Ned, "or the Lannister's kill him."

Ned stiffened under her gaze, his chest tightened from her words. _They wouldn't dare kill Robert._

Rhaella placed both hands over the map, both lord Hightower and his daughter Malora would be leaving soon, along with her ward Aurane Waters to get word back to his brother Monford on Driftmark. She was sure they were just as confused about Rhaegar being alive much like herself. 

*

"Are you saying they plan to make the Tyrell girl Rhaegar's wife mother?" Viserys lilac eyes focused on his mother, if things didn't work out between himself and Meera, then Margaery Tyrell he guessed would be a second option.

Meera had become distant towards him all of a sudden.

His gaze fell on Aurane Waters, the man had already stopped wearing the brown colored dye in his hair, exposing his silver locks and grey eyes. To make matters worse, he'd even found him with Meera a few times laughing or leaving to go hunt or fish. It wasn't his fault those activities were tiring.

_She wouldn't pass me over for the bastard of Driftmark? Would she?_ His grip tightened on the dragon statue he held. He was a dragon and a prince of house Targaryen, why was he upset if the girl preferred a bastard over him? _Because you want her, you fool!_

*****

Lyanna tensed not wanting to think anything on Rhaegar possibly taking another wife.

Who was she to say anything? She was basically already a second wife to the man. She would be a hypocrite and called one by everyone throughout the Seven Kingdoms. _Including those hardened bastards of the North._

She still felt sad inside for all the thousands of lives lost due to her and Rhaegar's folly.

Her brothers told her, she was of the North and would be forgiven if she explained her actions and reasons for hiding away when many were led to war to fight for her honor and the death of her father and brother.

Then there was the south, would they except Jon? or call him a royal bastard? many would probably not want to recognize their marriage. Dorne would probably want something in return.

Her eyes fell of Dany, knowing Doran would probably demand a betrothal between her and one of his sons. _Unless the dragons were able to make Dorne bleed if they rebelled._

Dany would never agree to marry someone else for an alliance, to bring Dorne into the fold._ Unless they got rid of Doran,_ Elia warned her once about her brother's ambitions.

*

"I am sure they know Lyanna is alive Viserys, but him showing up with two boys, will either cause her to sit back and watch to see who best to align with through marriage in order to get her granddaughter a crown." _The old crone is probably still bitter about Daeren choosing a man from the Reach over her._

*

Dany frowned at her mother's words, resenting how families were used to get what they wanted through marriage alliances._ She would never let the queen of thorns, or her granddaughter get their thorns into Jon. He's already mine!_

*

"You're forgetting one other player your grace." Gerold remarked his hand resting against the pommel of his sword.

Rhaella's indigo eyes darkened recalling all the damages Varys had befallen upon her family. "Trust me Gerold, I gave not forgotten about the two remaining Blackfyre's."

"Seven hells, now there's Blackfyre's we have to worry about also?" 

Everyone turned looking at Robb, before Ned cleared his throat bringing the conversation back to what was important, they didn't need any distractions when things were moving fast on the board.

Both he, Robb and Theon were leaving that night riding hard back for Winterfell to gather the northern lords. It was going to be a bitter sweet and painful moment for him once he arrived home. Bitter because Lya would have to remain here at Greywater Watch with the Targaryen's, and sweet because, he'd finally get to see his wife and children. The painful moment would be dealing with northern lords to speak on sealing the North off from the Neck. Many would have questions especially lady Barbrey her nephew was Roose's father, the man and his bastard's death would draw questions from those two specifically.

Ned sighed. He would worry about her and her nephew Domeric Bolton another time.

_One thing at a time. _He remained himself recalling his conversation with Kinvara, the woman said the red priests would also do their part, not wanting to ask what she meant by that, he left it alone. He still didn't understand magic, or how she was able to know where Jon and Jojen were to send Oberyn and Arthur after them.

His thoughts crossed on both Benjen and Jory who left a few days ago for White Harbor, lord Manderly needed to do his part guarding the harbor, while having his people watch for suspicious strangers traveling and asking questions about he and his family.

***

Dany breathed in deeply, all of this was still new to her, but if her family did take the iron throne back by conquest, she would need to learn more on the politics of the realm.

So far, the Lannister's and the Baratheon's were at the top of the list in families who needed to be wiped off the map.

The Lannister's went from being some what noble, to just being cold blooded people who took what they wanted by any means, including murdering innocents.

She wouldn't consider her father innocent, he was an evil man, but didn't deserve to die that way without a trial for his crimes. Elia and the children didn't deserve to be butchered and wrapped in Lannister colors.

Then there were the Baratheon's, these lords owed everything they had to house Targaryen.

If it weren't for Aegon the first helping his bastard brother Orys Baratheon they would not have the Storm Lands. _They needed to go_, Dany thought.

"Maybe it would be best to name house Dondarrion lord paramount's of the Storm Land's, they were the original kings and the ones who brought the fury."

Dany could feel herself grow small, realizing she spoke the words out of her head, she had been thinking.

Everyone seemed to smirk at that idea except for lord Stark, the man snarled and looked as though he was about to blow out steam the way he began huffing and breathing heavily.

"That is not how the world works princess, you can't just take from a family that's held a seat for over three hundred years and give it to someone else." Ned offered noticing no one was agreeing with his words, not even his son or sister.

"Was it right for him to kill my brother for a woman who didn't love him?" Dany sneered at the lord. "My father was an evil man, but was it right for Jaime Lannister to stab the king he swore to protect in the back without a trial?"

*

Lyanna wrinkled her nose down at her brother, suddenly words she wanted to speak came out all at once. "Was that not what your best friend did to house Targaryen Ned? You had a reason to rebel for what happened to father and Brandon due to his folly."

Her voice was raised, "who goes before a mad dragon demanding the head of the crown prince? Then drag our father into it? Brandon that's who Ned, our hot headed brother."

Ned was at a loss for words, gripping the direwolf statue in his hand, blinking his eyes trying to figure if his sister grew another head. "You're not innocent in this either Lya, you ran off with the crown prince, no one knowing where you were or what happened to you." Ned angrily replied at his sister thinking of all the lives lost because of her childish behaviour.

"I bloody told you years ago, I left a letter with a guard at Riverrun to hand it to Brandon. I never wanted to marry your friend Robert, yet you kept telling me how great of a man he was, telling father how great of a match it would be." 

Lyanna's grey eyes grew dark she needed to tell her brother all she had held within her over these years. "I hated Robert, no matter how many times I told you this you didn't care to listen."

Inhaling willing her tears away. "I was your sister, your own flesh and blood, but yet only Benjen listened to me. You were too blinded for your love of the man to realize your own sister didn't want your best friend to marry. You only realized the kind of selfish man I saw through when he laughed over the dead bodies of Elia and those two children, that he was no good for me!"

Lyanna turned picking up all four statues on Kings Landing, Dragonstone, Storm Lands and Westerlands, tossing them into the flames. "Pick a side Ned, either you stand with your family or that man who locked you away when he sent assassins to kill your own sister and the child he thought belonged to Rhaegar."

* * *

The sweat trickled down from his face and hand running around the ancient tunnels ordered to be build by Maegor the cruel. He was a fool and reckless to stay behind so late, he should've left the moment they all existed out if the council meeting. How was he to know Robert would send Meryn Trant to murder him?

He needed to keep moving before the bells rang. The gold cloaks knew his face, he needed to get to the docks before they were closed, allowing no ships to leave port.

_Did I make the wrong turn? _Varys hissed to himself trying to recall if he took the right turn before anyone searched his chamber and found the hidden passageway sending more guards to find him.

He couldn't get lost and die here in the tunnels or get beheaded by the Kings justice ser IIyn Payne and be forgotten, Aegon needed him.

Suddenly he could hear voices, but not knowing if he was near the docks, flea bottom or worse that guards were already deep inside the tunnels to search for him. 

He was a dead man if they found him, Jon Connington would fail if he wasn't there to lie and scheme in order to finally sit a Blackfyre on the iron throne. Rhaegar along with both those boys needed to be found and disposed of before his careful planning all these years fell apart.

His friend Illyrio would not risk his son for the greater good of the realm, no matter how much he loved Serra, the man would not want to see his own son dead if word got out he was nothing more than a Blackfyre.

* * *

The woods were always peaceful at night's no matter how many years have passed, since the breaking of Essos and Westeros to stop the flow of the first men into Westeros.

So many blood offering were made just to get the hammer of the waters spell to work, and yet even though the arm of Dorne broke off from the Stepstones that still didn't work, in stopping the invasion and war between the children and first men. Not until thousands of years after when the pact of ice and fire was made on the Isle of faces. The first men obeyed the truce and even worshiped the gods of the forest.

Sadly the Andals didn't see it the same way once they invaded slaughtering both first men and children of the forest, bringing their ungodly religion of the Seven to Westeros.

The further she walked the more she could hear their songs calling to her, the forest was alive with their songs and dancing.

"It as been way too long woodwalker." Came a whisper in the dark.

Kinvara smiled, as Eose approached her. Only those in Essos referred to her race by that name, some even calling them Ifequevron. "It as friend." 


	16. Betrayers

_**"Burn them all"** _

He was laughing hysterically and giddy with joy thinking back to the destruction he had a hand in doing, poisoning the maesters minds. Allowing death and destruction to come to so many members of his former house.

House Targaryen was all but destroyed, except for six along with two Blackfyres and the love of his life Shiera Seastar.

Though if he cared enough, he would've included himself also.

The great bastard of king, Aegon the unworthy and Melissa Blackwood, hand to two kings.

Who in the end was arrested for killing Aenys Blackfyre and made to take the black by Aegon the Unlikely. 

_More like Aegon the Foolish...._

How much had he sacrificed for his Targaryen kins?

Was losing an eye during the first Blackfyre rebellion, being cursed and called a kinslayer, just to keep a true born on the iron throne not enough?

When so many thought Daeron weak and a bastard of his uncle Aemon the Dragon knight and mother Naerys Targaryen.

Instead preferring Daemon Blackfyre after Daeron gave so much over to the Martell's including his younger sister Daenerys.

Even now he could still hear the whispers.

_"Sorcerer, kinslayer."_

The need to finally get rid of them was like a thorn in his side, especially the one who was hidden away from his eyes by powerful magic of the children to the south.

_The_ promised prince, the last dragon. _Rhaegar Targaryen._

Now the man was missing along with his son, gone once more from his sight, only giving him a glimpse, letting him know he still lived.

It didn't matter, the man would show himself once more, and soon he would put an end to Egg's line.

It was what they deserved, especially for what Egg did, or Aegon Targaryen, for those who weren't family, or knew the king personally.

How many years did he serve the house of his father? How much had he sacrificed for that house?

And in the end, they shunned him away like the great bastard he was. Castrated to the frozen North, to serve the remainder of his days at the wall, serving with criminals and other bastards. Even though he was a royal bastard himself.

His crime, killing a Blackfyre who deserved death, instead of being able to ascend the throne of Targaryen kings.

It's what what both Aegon and Aenys Blackfyre deserved.

Now most of Aegon's descendents were dead. 

"Piss on that Egg." He chuckled wickedly watching so many of them burn in wildfire.

Brynden gritted his teeth then, blaming Aemon also for stepping aside and having Egg ascend the iron throne, that should've been his by right of succession.

But instead the mad man dedicated his life to the wall, not wanting to be used politically against his younger brother.

_The fool...._ Now he was all that remained of Maekar Targaryen and Dyanna Dayne's children, waisting away at the wall. When he could've lived like a king inside the Red Keep to this day.

"We have a problem." Turning away from the burning of Summer Hall, Brynden's single red eyes focused on Leaf, her cat like eyes looked unsure of what she needed to say.

Most magic this far North wasn't potent like it was south of the wall at the Gods Eye.

Beckoning her close. "What is it?"

"The greenseer Jojen as gone missing, I can't sense him or see the young man anywhere."

Brynden waved her off. "Sacrifice another if this is what it takes to find him. We need his blood to unlock the next Three Eyed Crow's power."

Closing his eye red eye to unlock his third eye, making sure Bran Stark was still in Winterfell, the child was destined to be the next crow, if he passed the test, so many failed before, including the ruthless pirate Euron Greyjoy.

* * *

**Pentos**

The boy's father was alive, thank the seven and which ever gods brought his prince.

_No, not prince, his king. The _rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms back to him.

But first, he needed to find Aegon, where ever the young man was and tell him the wonderful news.

_Where was he though?_ He wasn't even present when lord Varys arrived surprising everyone with the news. Though it seemed Illyrio wasn't all too pleased at hearing any of this. He would need to find out why.

The magister for the better word looked constipated and at a lost for words when Varys broke the news to them both.

His thoughts were broken, once he heard moaning coming from the room, the Lysine whore Doreah's room.

He still to this day wondered why Illyrio was so stupid to gift the boy such a woman? allowing Aegon to spill his royal seed in a whore no less.

Connington realized he would need to take matters into his own hands.

Getting rid of her like all the others the boy had fallen in love with shouldn't be too difficult. He could only imagine the way Rhaegar would turn his nose up at him for allowing his heir to sleep with whores.

Then there would be matters within the Seven Kingdoms. He could only imagine the gossips going around Westeros, if Aegon took this whore for a wife or gave her bastards.

Knocking on the door he could hear their hush voices, while Aegon yelled go away Duck, he was busy.

Inhaling deep Connington made a note of needing to have a conversation with Duck. He should be watching over Aegon and not allowing the likes of Doreah to get near him or any other whore for that matter.

He could only imagine what diseases she had.

_Didn't a Targaryen prince die from contracting a sexual disease from a whore? Would this be this same fate for Aegon? Him dying like Daeron the Drunken from pox no less?_

Shaking those thoughts away, banging on the door. "Aegon we need to talk." 

Not wanting the whore to hear what he had to say. For all he knew, Doreah probably worked for lord Baelish, sneaking her way into Illyrio's bed and then Aegon's.

The thought alone disgusted him, as he heard the whore telling Aegon to send him away and come back to bed.

_Slut...._ Connington said to himself, as he began banging on the door harder, until the latch opened, and the young man's pale eyes met his.

"Lord Connington." Aegon said, removing himself from the door closing it behind him, but not before Connington managed to see the whore's naked body laying in bed, her head rested against the headboard, her breasts out for all to see, as she gave him a twisted wink of her right eye.

_Disgusting whore...._

"Did I not tell you to stay away from the whore Aegon? Do you want to leave a slew of bastards all around Essos? While having the lords of Westeros think you a craven who beds only whores?"

Connington shouted wanting the slut to hear all of his words, so she'd get the point and stay away, or so help him. He'd kill her with his bare hands himself!

"She's not a whore, you shouldn't call her that." Aegon spat, trying to talk down to Connington.

He was grateful for all the man's help. But he was no longer that young boy anymore. He was a man grown now, and could very well fuck and sow his royal oats to whomever he wanted.

Flabbergasted, Connington could not believe the words that were coming out Aegon's mouth.

"We will see what your father has to say about that!" Connington made to leave knowing he had Aegon's attention, as he called him back.

"Did I just hear you say my father?" Aegon asked shocked, not knowing if Connington was jesting or lying to get him to come with him and leave Doreah in bed.

He could only imagine how upset his love would be.

Turning to face the young man, a bright grin on his face. "Yes, I did now hurry, lord Varys is here." Connington smiled still unable to contain his excitement.

*****

"I don't understand, what do you mean by we should move up with our plans for Storms End? We still haven't heard back from the Martell's or the Tyrell's in regards for a marriage alliance. Plus shouldn't we be using your spy network to find Rhaegar, along with these two boys who could be Aegon's siblings?"

Varys turned his nose up at the thought. The only way he'd be using his little birds is to find Rhaegar and these two boys and killing them. He could not afford his careful plans falling to the wayside. He made a promise to Serra's, to seat her son on the iron throne for house Blackfyre, for all that the Targaeyens had done to them. 

"I'm sorry lord Connington, but until my little birds can locate our king, it would be best to gather the Golden Company at this time, while Westeros is in turmoil with the news of Rhaegar being alive."

Varys shifted before speaking once more. "I suggest you leave soon and get in contact with Harry Strickland."

No longer wanting to argue on this subject, Connington made to leave and gather his things for the long trip to Myr. "Aren't you coming Aegon?"

"He will stay." Varys answered not wanting to take any chances with allowing Aegon leaving Pentos.

Connington frowned at the three before taking his leave, to go meet with Harry and the captains if the Golden Company.

Aegon watched as Connington left, before airing out his grievances. "Is there no way of replacing him for another? He's become even more controlling over my life, telling me who I shouldn't bed." He would not say love, not wanting to piss lord Varys or magister Illyrio off.

Illyrio only waved to boy off. "We can discuss this later. Lord Varys and so have plans to go over and discuss."

They both watched him leave.

"We need to call this off Varys, I don't want my son to die." Illyrio pled, trying to read his friends thoughts. But the man like always gave nothing away.

"We both made a promise, did we not agree to seat you and Serra's son on the iron throne? Did I not cause chaos between Aerys and his son Rhaegar for this purpose when the realm bled Illyrio?" Varys replied, his voice sounding like whispers.

"We did, but that was then, we might of been able to fool the idiot Jon Connington, but I doubt we can fool Rhaegar." Illyrio replied, still not wanting to risk his own son's life.

"Did you not hear me say, I made Westeros bleed dear friend? How far do you think I'm willing to go to seat a Blackfyre?" Varys said, taking a sip from his wine. 

Rhaegar being alive and having a heir and spare, might of sent his careful plans into overdrive. But he would have his way.

* * *

**Winterfell**

"How can anyone in their right mind live in such a frozen place?" Elia hissed causing Arianne to roll her eyes at her young cousin as the girl climbed in bed next to her, rubbing her cold feet on Arianne.

"Can you not do that?" Arianne barked, she still didn't know why the girl even wanted to tag along North with her, though she suspected her cousin probably believed her father would eventually show up.

It had been moons since they last saw him

Closing her eyes, Arianne thought back to the day they arrived. Begging the family accepted her and her envoy indoors and not outside their court yard.

Which to her displeasure they did.

Lord Stark was the first to greet them, introducing his wife, then heir who looked a lot like his mother. Well they all did, except for the wild one they called Arya.

The girl was defiantly not meant for a place like the dreary North.

Even her mentioning tales about Dornish girls being fighters seemed to bring a smile to Arya's face, that was always dirty for some bizarre reason, like she rolled in dirt just to upset her lady mother.

Apart from Arya and Sansa who seemed to take pleasure in the dresses she wore. There was not much else to do in the North.

Sure, lady Stark gave her a warm welcome and smile whenever she saw her, though she couldn't say the same when it came to her cousin Elia.

Arianne often thought since the woman lived with one bastard already, she'd be used to another. Yet it seemed further from the truth.

Her thoughts then ran on lord Stark's bastard Jon Snow, who still remained missing with no one speaking of him, but his little sister Arya who feared lord Stark finally listened to her lady mother, sending the young man away.

At least that's what Elia found out from the girl, who sang like a bird just from having someone around her age who knew how to handle weapons, especially a spear.

Then there was Robb and the slightly offensive Greyjoy heir.

Both seemed to keep their distance from her. Never saying much, not even falling under her spells or charms.

Which was now starting to frustrate her, knowing she would need to up her murmurs farce up another level to get answers from the Stark heir one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading👆 you can also check out my other stories, by clicking my name 💖


End file.
